Love Among the Stacks
by acirelemagne
Summary: And you thought libraries were just for studying...Bella, resident cool girl librarian, meets a dazzling law student, Edward while working at the university library. Will she help him find what he needs, what he wants? Lots of lemons!
1. Prologue

**So, just wanted to do a little introduction for the story. We, Acireamos and Anuddaone, read A LOT (some might say TOO much, but Acireamos doesn't think there can be TOO much) of fan fiction and there are some really good stories out there! We read it all; AU, canon, all human, but we have noticed that one trait of Bella's from the books, her super low self-esteem, seems to have taken on a life of its own. And this girl is too cute and smart to feel so poorly about herself. So we have taken it upon ourselves to write an AU/all human story where is Bella is smart, sexy, funny, and doesn't think that everyone is better than her. She may be a little oblivious, but not downtrodden. Hope you like it; we have had fun writing it!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or shiny silver Volvos. Unfortunately for us. **

**We want to thank Acireamos's husband for being our "guy's voice" advisor and her boss, Ramona, for knowing all the sickest, craziest library stories ever! You guys are awesome! Never think librarians are tame and that libraries are a boring place to hang out…some of the weirdest sht you have ever heard has happened in the library!**

**Also, this story is rated M for a reason, there will be language and sex (LOTS) so if that bothers you, please refrain from reading this. If it doesn't, then read on!!**

* * *

_Cast pic's are on my profile!_

* * *

**ANGPOV**

I rolled over, and looked at the clock. Damn, I really needed to get up. Waiting for Ben to get here last night kept me up pretty late. And what we did after he got here kept us up even later. Stretching my arms above me, I smiled contentedly. I could hear Bella moving around the apartment, it sounded like she was making coffee. Ummmm, coffee. I definitely needed that right now.

Getting out of the bed quietly was hard, considering the sheets were twisted around me and Ben, and his arm was lying across my stomach. I didn't want him to wake up yet though. He needed to sleep. This project he was working on was taking a toll on him. So, I carefully slipped out of his arms and grabbed my robe. He grunted when my warmth left the bed, but ended up turning over and going back to sleep.

When I got in the kitchen, Bella smiled and nodded at the coffee. I filled a mug and sat down with her to eat some cereal. We munched in silence for a while, before she spoke.

"Is Ben still sleeping?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he doesn't have class until 10, so I am going to set the alarm for later for him."

"Ok, I will be quiet while I get ready." She finished her cereal and stood up. "Did you want to carpool today? Or do you guys have plans later?"

"Yeah, we can carpool. Tomorrow is the day you said you would take my night shift on the reference desk, remember?" She better not have forgotten. Ben finally had a free Friday night so we were going on a real date.

Bella and I worked together at the University Library, I was a Reference Librarian and she worked in cataloging, but her real focus was British Literature. You would never guess by looking at her that she knew so much about Shakespeare or Austen. She had her own hippie, grunge vibe going on, which threw people off when they found out that her passion was.

But she could talk you into the ground on just about any topic. I guess that's what happens when you read as much as she does. She was sarcastic, in a smart way, and could keep up with the best of them when it came to dissing anything or anyone.

We met in college, roommates in the dorm our freshman year and we had just clicked. We got along so well, that a lot of people thought we had been friends in high school. I was one of the few people that got Bella, she different, more open than most people.

She didn't cover up how she was feeling, if she was feeling it, you could see it on her face. She was an only child and her parents were divorced. Her mom was kind of a flake, and Bella ended up taking care of her quite a bit. I think she just matured past most kids her own age. Her one crush in high school, Jordan, had been a complete jerk and nothing had ever really happened with him. She didn't date much in college, besides the occasional hook up. There were guys that came home, but none of them ever stayed the night.

She had been alone for so long, that she kept herself protected. I know seeing Ben and I could be rough for her, so we tried to keep our pda to a minimum when she was home. I just wanted her to be happy, be able to relax with someone she loves. She had been playing the role of sarcastic tom-boy for so long I'm not sure she even realized sometimes.

I was hoping to set her up with a new guy in my department. He had just started last month, and he was darling. Tall, blonde and super smart. I thought they would be perfect for each other. She kept shrugging me off when I would try to arrange an accidental meeting between them. But he should be working tomorrow night, so they would have plenty of time to talk.

"I know, I remember. I am going to work on some stuff for my presentation tomorrow during the day, that way I can just relax while I am working the desk. It probably won't be too busy."

"Oh, and Mike is working security on Fridays now." My words rushed out, and I was hoping she wasn't actually listening to me.

"Mike?" She whined, "Great, I'll have to take a stun gun into work so I can keep him off of me all evening."

"It's a big library, maybe he won't bother you too much,"

"I doubt it. Great." Her shoulders were slumped forward now. She had been avoiding Mike for months now. He was our night Security guard, and was a nice guy but way too persistent. And he somehow thought he and Bella would be great for each other. Bella tried to be nice but she had eventually had to change her schedule so that she came in early enough that she would miss him coming in for his night shift.

"I'm sorry Bella; if you want I can tell Ben I can't go to the party with him?" I really hoped she would do it.

"No, it's ok. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled and laughed, "Besides, you said you would owe me big time, how can I pass that sort of indebtedness up?"

"I think I am going to regret having asked you," I teased. "You sound like you are putting too much thought into this!"

"Nah, don't worry too much. I'll just make you go out for girl's night to make it up to me. Of course, you will be buying all my drinks." She laughed, and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm going to go get ready, I've got to look my best for the crazy people we work with, wouldn't want them thinking I don't take my job seriously." She looked stern, but you could tell by the smile pulling at the corners of her mouth that she was just messing with me.

Laughing at her, I stood up. I had finished eating so I put my bowl in the sink and headed to my room. Ben had shifted and was lying on his back, baring his sculpted chest. It was such a nice chest. Squashing my thoughts of climbing back in bed with him, I grabbed some clothes to change into after my shower. I was just finishing up when I heard Ben calling my out my name. I wrapped up in a towel and stuck my head out of the door.

"What?" I asked, dripping onto the carpet.

"Come here for a sec." He was still on the bed.

I walked over to the bed and leaned down, giving him a quick kiss before asking, "What do you need, Babe?"

He pulled me down for another kiss, "Nothing, I just wanted to see you in your towel." He smirked at his cleverness.

"Oh, really?" I rolled my eyes before dropping my towel on the floor.

His eyebrows shot up and he groaned. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me down on the bed underneath him.

I squealed, pushing at his chest, "I don't have time for this, I have to get ready!"

"You shouldn't start things you don't have the time to finish then." He was dragging his lips all over my chest, before moving up to cover my mouth in a deep kiss.

Any words of complaint I had were lost as his hands roamed my body, and I went with it, thinking in my head that I would just have to go to work happy but with wet hair.

He wasn't wasting anytime, positioning himself between my legs quickly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him into me. I sighed, enjoying the moment before he began to move.

We were so focused that I didn't hear the knock on my door, or Bella call my name as she stepped into my room.

**BPOV**

"Ang? Are you rea…"

I froze, not knowing if they had heard me, if I should apologize, or just scream and run out of the room. I went with my other option, and just backed out, closing the door quietly hoping I would never have to see that again.

Why did I walk in there? I should have known they would be at it again. The jealousy that spiked through me was strong, and for a second I was sad. I just pushed it to the side, chalking it to the fact that I hadn't had a serious boyfriend for a while. Ok, maybe longer than a while but still.I just needed to get laid, plain and simple.

* * *

_Acireamos: _**_Hey, that was fun to write...did you catch that My So Called Life reference?_**

_Anuddaone: Ah, yes...so, how much more do we have ready?_

_Ac: _**_about 4 chapters...and they are coming fast..._**

_An: you think anyone wants to read them?_

_Ac: _**_I don't know... :)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**We revised this chapter, changing Emmett's sport of choice from football to basketball. We know way more about basketball and tall guys are hot!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or shiny silver Volvos. Unfortunately for us. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I was never going to offer to cover the reference desk again; I don't care how much Angela begs me. The late night shift at our library is a regular freak show, like we sent out an engraved invitation for every nut job and homeless person to make themselves at home. Friday nights are usually pretty slow, but since it is the beginning of the semester only the hardcore students were here. The rest of the student body was off partying, barhopping at the local underage bars or getting trashed at keggers over populated with drunken frat boys and girls hoping to hook up with one of said frat boys.

When Angela had asked me what I was doing tonight I thought she wanted to hit the town, just us girls. Since she and Ben had started dating, they had been spending a lot of time together. He is a grad student in the Mechanical Engineering department, so he didn't have a lot of free time, what with his research project going on. I guess he had the night free and was finally taking her out somewhere nicer than the bowling alley in the UC. I couldn't blame her, he was a nice guy and they were really hitting it off.

It was a little weird though, waking up and heading into our kitchen, to see them canoodling on the living room sofa, not to mention walking in on them yesterday morning. Ugh. I was still trying to wash that image out of my brain. It wasn't like I didn't ever bring anyone home, okay, well not very often but still, it was weird because they were just so in to each other, I felt like a third wheel in my own apartment.

She had told me that she would owe me big time if I would cover her shift. We worked together at the main University Library, so it wouldn't be too big of a deal for me to help her out. Apparently there was someone she wanted me to meet too, a guy that worked in her department. I guess he was new, and I had the feeling she was trying to set us up. His area of expertise was military history; he was even helping teach a class this semester. This piqued my interest, because I had been asked by the English department to help out with one of their literature classes and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with it. Maybe he could give me some insight.

It turned out that he wasn't working his normal Friday shift; there was a lecture at the history museum he wanted to go to. Great. So, not only did I not get to meet the hot guy I was working the desk by myself. No fun.

After kicking out some homeless guys for looking up porn on the public pc's and then trying to help a student find something I was positive we didn't have, I noticed someone strikingly non-freakish at one of the terminals. I could tell he was getting frustrated with his search, but I decided to wait and see if he would need my help.

I didn't have to wait long.

"Um, excuse me?" Non-freakish was an understatement. He was tall, with reddish-brown hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen, tinged at the center with gold. It took me a minute to be able to speak, just long enough for him to decide I was hard of hearing.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat loudly, but before he could figure out how to ask me if I was capable of helping, I responded.

"Can I help you?" My customer service skills were limitless.

"Yeah, is Jasper Whitlock working tonight?" He was looking around, I guess hoping to find someone more competent than myself. Jerk.

"No, he has the night off. Is there anything I can help you with?" Like finding the door?

"I hope so. I am trying to find a Government Document, a specific Supreme Court ruling?" Oh, great, another law student.

"Ok, well we have the gov doc's over in there own area. They do better when kept away from the main collection. They don't play well with others, if you know what I mean." I snorted a little at my own hilarity.

He looked confused for a second, but ended up smiling tightly at my terrible joke.

"Is there any way you could help me find this? I have a paper due on Monday and I need this source."

I set my book down and stood up, stretching after sitting for so long. "Sure, it's over this way," I said before brushing past him. He stood still for a minute, and I looked back over my shoulder, crooking my finger at him, "Follow me."

Of course my gesture was ruined when I turned around and caught the toe of my shoe on the carpet, nearly throwing myself to the ground. Thank god I was wearing my super comfy, worn-in docs. I was able to catch myself, before this guy thought I was a complete tard.

He shook his head slightly and followed me into the stacks.

Our gov doc's were in a nook, kind of hidden. It was a great place to hide and read in peace in such a big library. But it also made it popular for other reasons as well.

I could hear them before I could see them. Shaking my head imperceptibly, I tried to glance at the guy next to me. I wonder if he heard them, or if he would even realize what it was if he did hear. I had known right away and was hoping to not catch another couple in the throes of passion this week. I had already done it once, reaching my monthly quota for uncomfortable situations.

As we got closer, I knew that they would be very close to the area we were headed straight for. When we got to the range, I was running my eyes along the shelves to see if I could find what he needed quickly enough to get out of there before he saw anything.

Once I found it though he proceeded to flip through it in the aisle, as if he wasn't sure I had found the right thing. I was irritated by this guy already and I could just guess that he was used to getting plenty of help because of his charming looks. I knew it wasn't for his personality.

I asked, in an attempt to escape, "Is that what you needed? If not, we do have the older items bound, or you could check the microfiche, if this isn't right."

He stayed quiet, raising his index finger, obviously asking for a moment.

Wow, that's some nerve.

"Listen, if that's all…" My words trailed off as his head whipped around in the direction of the moan that had just echoed through the area.

"What was that?" He asked brusquely.

"Oh, this place is haunted; it's probably one of our friendly ghosts." I was trying to push him back towards the open area outside of the nook, having given up on him leaving of his own accord.

"Haunted?" He looked down at me, with a small smirk. "That didn't sound like a ghost to me."

There was more commotion, and in their exuberance, someone had pushed on the microfiche cabinets near us.

He grabbed my arm and headed in the direction of the noise. I followed, dragging my feet. This was going to be awkward.

As we rounded the cabinets, we saw them. The guy had her up against the wall, her skirt pushed up to her waist and her shirt up, exposing her breasts. Her long legs were wrapped around his waist as he pumped into her, both of them panting heavily. She was holding on to his shoulders, arching her back, while he sucked on her distended nipples. Her moans were muffled because one of his hands was covering her mouth tightly.

They hadn't heard us approach and I wanted to escape, but his hand tightened on my wrist. His eyes were on the couple, watching them before glancing down at me. My face reddened, and I looked away quickly. He quickly pulled us into an aisle so we wouldn't be seen, and I stumbled into his chest. This was definitely awkward.

"Aren't you going to say something to them?" He whispered, definitely smirking at me now, challenging me to stop them before his eyes slid back to them again. He was flushed, but his hand was cool on mine. My hand was getting sweaty, whether from how tightly he was grasping it or from nerves, I'm not sure.

"Actually, I usually just walk away, and let security handle it." I shrugged, still unable to look at him in the face. I didn't want to look towards the couple but I couldn't help it, they were so…on display. My breathing picked up, and I know my face was flush.

I leaned back against the shelves, trying to catch my breath. It was always embarrassing to find these couples, but with him next to me, it was almost exciting.

His hand was tightening around my hand in a rhythm shockingly similar to the pace the couple was keeping, and his breathing was shallow. His eyes would shift back and forth from mine to the couple. It was disconcerting; I couldn't tell if he was enjoying watching them or me more. I shivered, and leaned away from him.

I heard him laugh softly, "Well, I guess we better leave them to it then."

He took another look back at the couple before releasing my hand and walking back towards the reference area.

As we walked off, I heard her cry out as he grunted loudly.

When I caught up, I decided to throw a little sarcasm at him, as punishment for his little stunt back there.

"Well, at least they didn't need my help finding what they wanted." I tossed over my shoulder I passed him. I focused on not tripping on my way to the desk.

I heard his chuckle but refused to look back at him. Pervert. Libraries are always full of them.

**EPOV**

I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she stalked off to the desk. Setting my bag down, I spread my notes and got my laptop out. I had a paper due already, on a precedent and it's implications in Supreme Court rulings. Fun stuff. This was my first year in the law program; I had gotten my history degree at UW. That's where Jasper and I had met; he was a GTA in a couple of my classes, while working on his second Masters. We ended up working on my honors thesis together. When I had heard he had gotten a job at the same university my dad had been teaching since I was a kid, I decided to go home.

Both of my parents taught at the university so my brother Emmett, my sister Alice and I were campus brats. I hadn't wanted to go here for my undergrad, I felt like I should break out my shell a little. When your dad is a professor in the medical school that does groundbreaking research, it can quickly turn into a fishbowl.

Alice was just a sophomore, majoring in Interior Design. Our mom had been a professor for years in the Architecture department, but she was just teaching a few classes now. She was focusing on her work outside of teaching, building up a larger clientele for her firm. Alice planned on becoming a partner in the firm when she graduated.

Emmett had gotten his Bachelor's in Kinesiology here. He was a power forward on the basketball team all four years, helping the team make it into the NCAA playoffs his senior year. He wanted to go pro but during workouts with the Celtics he got injured pretty badly, so he pulled his name out of the draft. We all knew how disappointed he was, but when the athletic department offered him a job as a trainer for the team, he bounced back. He had always planned on getting into coaching someday, preferably after his pro career, so it helped ease his disappointment about the injury.

I was working on a law degree, which bothered my dad I think. He had always wanted one of his kids to go into medicine, but none of us were ever interested in it. There was no blatant pressure; we just knew he would be pleased if it did happen.

My class load was pretty heavy, lots of work but I didn't have a job, I was just focusing on school so it was doable. I would probably intern somewhere next summer, but I wasn't going to worry about it until the spring.

Her voice cut through my thoughts as I heard her yelling at somebody. She had walked towards the bank of elevators where there appeared to be a homeless guy. I couldn't tell what he was doing from here, until he turned around.

He was stumbling and waving his flaccid penis at her while he pissed. She jumped back, screaming. I was out of my seat and across the room before I could think.

"Hey, buddy, you need to put that away! I called Security and Mike isn't as nice as I am!" She was trying to be stern, but I could detect the panic in her voice.

I stepped between her and the man, turning him to face the wall.

"Just stay where you are. Don't move!" I didn't want to have to touch him again, he was filthy. He stayed facing the wall, and when he had finished his business I could hear him rearranging his clothes.

After a few minutes, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning to look over at her, I smiled. She really was gorgeous.

"Um, I want you to know I could have handled that on my own, but thanks anyways." She smiled, before turning towards the security guard that was quickly approaching.

"Bella, you okay?" He asked, putting his hands on her shoulder, patting her down as if she had been hurt.

She was nodding, "Mike, I am fine, he's been contained. I had a helper, a regular good Samaritan." She finished with a wry look in my direction. I guess she was still thinking about earlier, when we had seen that couple fucking. I smiled. Whatever, it was hot. I know she thought so too, she probably just didn't want to admit it.

I was a little stunned at how intense it had been, holding her hand while watching them. That was one of my fantasies, to have sex in a public place, one that I had never had the opportunity to play out. The look on her face, flushed with her pouty lips parted as she breathed unevenly. I couldn't help but imagine that it was us up against that wall, her legs wrapped around my waist, my mouth on her... just thinking about it was getting me hard, I needed to stop.

Shaking my head to get the image out, I watched as Mike escorted the man to the elevator. He kept looking back at Bella, before shooting me a look of warning. Was this guy her boyfriend? He seemed a little unpolished to be dating her, but what did I know.

I turned to talk to her, only to see her walking away. Well, I guess she was done with me. I headed back over to my table, ready to get to work.

The library was pretty empty, which was nice. It was quiet enough to work without being too hushed. The time flew by as I worked on my paper. I had my iPod on and just focused on the work in front of me. Every so often I would glance towards the ref desk, where Bella was sitting. She had spent most of the night reading, helping the occasional student. I caught her looking over in my direction once, and smiled at her. She laughed and shook her head, looking away quickly.

I thought about earlier, when I had walked up to the desk to ask for help, she had been busy helping another student. So, I tried to locate the document on my own. It wasn't working out, and I decided I needed help. If Jasper was here, I could have just asked him to find it for me.

When she had turned to me and asked if she could help, I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. She was beautiful, and she wasn't responding to my question. I cleared my throat while my head worked overtime trying to think of something intelligent to say. I asked her to help me find what I was looking for and she cracked a library joke, snorting afterwards. It was ridiculous, but I wanted to kiss her. She was so guileless, no façade, just real.

I didn't want her to think I was some weirdo, so I just tried to play it cool, act like I normally acted. When she stood up and stretched her hands over her head, I thought I was going to choke. Her breasts jutted out and her shirt pulled up at the bottom revealing a sliver of her midriff. I had to control my breathing, so that I didn't try to drag this girl off into the stacks and do dirty things to her.

She had brushed past me, her scent trailing after her. When she looked over her shoulder and crooked her finger, I knew I was doomed. Once I had started following she stumbled a little. I reached out a hand to help her but she didn't need it, catching herself as if it was something she did often.

I knew libraries were popular places for people to have sex, but I had never run into anyone that had personally tried it. Not that I wouldn't try it, especially if I had someone as hot as this girl.

I was surprised at how I reacted to seeing them, but watching her reaction was even better. I could tell she was trying to look anywhere but where they were. But her eyes would invariably slide back to them. She didn't seem shocked by it though, I wondered how often she had seen this before. If she had ever watched people before, if she had ever imagined herself doing that. I realized that I was squeezing her hand when she tried to pull away from me.

I had to get out of here before I did something stupid. I dropped her hand and headed back out of the room. She must think I am some kind of pervert.

Coming out of my reverie, I noticed that she was packing her stuff up. It was midnight, and her replacement had arrived. I stood, debating whether I should go over and try to talk to her again. Before I could decide what move to make, she headed to the elevators. When the elevator opened she walked in and turned around. Just before the doors closed she smiled and gave me a little wave. I returned the smile and sat back down. Better get this stuff done so I can go home before tomorrow night. Of course, if she worked nights, I would definitely be hanging out here more often.


	3. Chapter 2

**We have changed one small detail about the story; Emmett is a basketball player, NOT football. We know a whole lot more about basketball than football. And Basketball players are hotter than Football players… **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or shiny silver Volvos. Unfortunately for us.**

* * *

**JPOV**

It was just supposed to be a lecture and then home, early to bed. Well, that didn't work out. Emmett. I just couldn't say no to him insisting on going out and having _one_ drink after the lecture. He said that I couldn't let that "snortastic history stuff" be my only entertainment on a Friday night. Yeah, I should have known that he could not just have one drink. I am not even sure what time I dragged myself home last night. My head told me that it was after more than one drink.

"Hey, Jasper, how are you?" Angela was way too perky for this early. I closed my eyes, her voice bouncing off every surface of my brain. "How was the _lecture_?" Was she always this loud? I guess she could tell I had more than one drink, too.

"Hi, Angela, it was great," and now a couple of aspirin and a nice nap would be perfect.

I heard her disapproving tsk in my direction, as I leaned against the counter trying to convince myself to make the long walk across the floor to start my day. "Hey, Jas, Bella is here this morning. She's sitting by my desk, going over her stuff for her presentation next week. Maybe you could _help_ her?"

Angela was still trying to play matchmaker. I hated this. I could find my own dates. "Ang, not today, please?" I pleaded.

"No, Jasper Whitlock, you march your cute ass back there right now and introduce yourself. Talk to her, ask her out, or just take her back into the stacks and ravish her…whatever works," she flashed me her best authoritative look, giving me no choice but to listen.

"Nice, Angela, very subtle," I mumble as I made my way back to the desk that Angela had pointed out. She was very insistent on me meeting this girl. I should have never told her how long it had been since I had gone out on a real date. Three months was not that long. But whatever, I was new; it wouldn't hurt to meet new peo-

Whoa.

That's her? Angela wasn't kidding. Maybe there was something to the whole ravishing her in the stacks suggestion. Bella was hot. She was sitting at one of the tables with a stack of books and a laptop. She had the most alluring lips, I felt my tongue run across my bottom lip just thinking about how great it would feel to press my mouth against hers. I could tell from here she was slender, but not flat chested. Her skin was pale, only accentuated by her dark brown hair that looked slightly ruffled, like she'd just gotten out of bed, kind of sexy.

Suddenly I saw her look up from her monitor directly at me, her eyes caught mine, they were pretty too. Shit, I was staring. "Um, hi?" That was smooth.

"Oh, hi, I bet you are Jasper," she smiled brightly. Great, another morning person.

"Bella?" she stood up and extended her hand and I moved quickly to her and took it into mine. "Yeah, I am Jasper Whitlock. Nice to meet you."

She laughed, "you too, but I have heard so much about you, and how perfect you are, I was beginning to think you were a figment of Angela's very active imagination."

Blushing isn't very manly. I would have to kill Angela later and then maybe kiss her. "Um, yeah, I was under strict orders to come by and introduce myself. And, uh, I have heard a lot about you too." Wow. This girl is making it hard to form complete sentences.

"So, Jasper Whitlock, I understand you are teaching a class this semester?" Ok, good conversation starter, wish I could have been that smooth. Articulate at the moment would be great. Coherent would be acceptable.

Breathe. You are not one of those guys; you can talk to a woman. "Yeah, I am helping Professor Burns with his Honors American History classes; I will be their research advisor. It is my first time leading a class; I am getting a little nervous." Maybe she could chalk my idiocy up to nerves.

She shook her head in understanding and chuckled, "I would be too. Um, actually, I was asked to fill in for a class in the English department, but I am a bit of a chicken. Maybe I could pick your brain sometime?"

Was this incredibly hot girl asking me out? Maybe not. But at the very least she was giving me an opening. "Sure," I guess I could say a little more. So it all came out in a gush, "Ah, actually, I am teaching my first class this afternoon if you would like to sit in and, well, maybe we could do something after? Talk maybe?" I bit my tongue. I was being ridiculous!

"Yeah, sounds great."

Ok, great. "How about a movie or something at my place? We could talk there too." What am I thinking, inviting her to my place? That was a little forward. I threw my hand over my eyes; I cannot believe how this was going.

She was laughing now. Glad I could entertain her. "Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan. Just tell me where your class is."

Stunned that she had not scoffed at my suggestion I quickly gave her the pertinent information and made my way over to my normal table. Angela walked by and gave me a goofy grin and a thumbs up soon after. Annoyed I just shot her the finger and continued working. I guess I should be thanking her, but, hell, she had been badgering me all week about Bella, it was irritating even if she had been very right.

The day moved slowly, now I not only had to teach a class but also had a date. In some ways the class would be easier. Damn. I needed a movie; I doubt she will want to watch my PBS Civil War series. Maybe Edward could help me out.

"Hey," he sounded like I had woken him up. I laughed, it was noon! "Shut up Jasper, I was still awake when you left this morning, this paper is killing me."

"Whatever man, listen, I have a date tonight, we are going to watch a movie at the apartment. Problem is…"

"You don't think she will enjoy your civil war doc," he guessed. "You can borrow something of mine, what kind of movie were you thinking? What kind of girl do you have?"

Good question. I had no idea. She was smart, beautiful, and quick witted…"I don't know. A girl I guess."

"So a romantic comedy then?" he sounded like he had something in mind.

"Yeah, you have something? I guess I could go buy something…" I didn't have time to go to the store today.

He chuckled. "Nah, I got something for ya, buddy. Don't worry. It is the perfect first date movie. The Secretary." I could hear him sorting through his DVD collection.

"Something romantic, right?" A little romance with Bella would be nice.

He covered the phone for a moment, was he still laughing? "Yeah, like some Julia Roberts/Reese Witherspoon shit. Girls love that stuff."

"Alright, just leave it out on the television. Oh, and, Edward, you are going to clear out of there, right? I don't need you skulking around while I am trying to talk to this girl."

"Yeah. I will be gone. I have to go back to the library anyway. So, where did you meet this girl?" He was still yawning into the phone, I knew he wanted to go back to sleep. I needed him to be out by the time we got there so I wanted to let him.

"She works here in the library, she's a friend of a friend," I didn't need him to know it was basically a setup.

"Ah, this campus has a great library," there was a slight edge to his voice. I wondered why, but only momentarily, I had way too much to do without worrying about why Edward was being weird. I didn't really care.

"Thanks for the movie man, you saved me. Talk to you later." Okay, taken care of. We could pick up dinner on the way to the apartment and then see where the evening took us. Now I just needed to get ready for class.

--

**BPOV**

Well, Angela was right. Jasper was gorgeous. Blonde and beautiful. I would have to put my ego in check to go out with him. For that face and body, I could handle it. Don't get me wrong, I am sure he is a nice guy too.

And to see someone that looked like him stumble over his words…yeah, I was in lust.

It was almost time for Jasper's class, I was excited to watch him teach, and not just because it would be a pleasant sight, I was genuinely interested in the first time teacher. I wanted to see how he managed the class, how he controlled the environment.

I said goodbye to Angela who winked and wished me luck. I believe it was her mission to get me laid. I was a charity case, how sad was that? It wasn't that I couldn't find a date, but who has the time? Time was my excuse, I was busy. And most guys aren't worth the trouble anyways.

I was familiar with the building Jasper's class was being held in so I had no trouble finding the room. When I walked in I was surprised by the amount of students that were taking the class. Honors History would not have been what I would normally want to spend my Saturday afternoon doing, but I guess I am not a history major. They wouldn't want to spend the day in a nineteenth century British Literature class either I suppose.

I went to take a seat in the very back corner of the room, not wanting to bring attention to my intrusion, but when Jasper saw that I had walked in he motioned for me to come up front. I slowly made my way to the seat he had saved for me, right in front of him.

"I didn't want to distract you; I can just go sit back there so that you can focus on your class." I wasn't a fan of the front row; you had to pay attention up here. Not that I wasn't planning to pay attention, but old habits die hard.

He smiled; and boy, was it a very nice smile. "No, I would prefer if you would sit up here so I can see you. Remind me why I need to get this right. I have someone to impress." And he knew how to make a girl swoon. All of the stammering and shyness seemed to be gone. I may be in trouble with this one.

One of his students was waiting to talk to him so I just turned around and sat in my reserved seat. Once I was sitting I noticed I had a neighbor. Was she there before?

"Hey, I'm Alice," she almost sang. Very perky little thing. She was tiny, short black hair that was in perfect spiky disarray on her head, and a very interesting outfit. It looked like something in one of those magazines, like Vogue or Cosmo. Something normal people wouldn't wear, just girls at a fashion shoot. It worked for her.

"Bella," I shook her hand.

She looked like she was holding back, but soon enough whatever internal battle she was having her enthusiasm won out. "So do you know him?" she was casting longing looks towards Jasper. I wondered if he knew how good he looked.

I wanted to just brush off her question, it wasn't any of her business if I knew him. But she was just curious. And she was next to impossible to ignore, I felt myself compelled to answer her question. "Oh, yeah, we just met. He is letting me sit in on his class because I am considering helping out with one myself. I just wanted to see how he handled it."

"Oh," her face fell a little, I guess she figured out that we weren't just friends. She recovered quickly and began animatedly talking about her classes. She was a sophomore and she was taking a light load. Her major was interior design so this class was one of her university requirements. Her parents worked at the school. I think I caught everything. I wasn't sure she had stopped to take a breath as she told me about herself.

I laughed quietly at her zeal. I wish I could have that much passion in everything I said or did. Jasper was standing at the front of the class now, his name scrawled across the board in what I could only imagine was some sort of ancient hieroglyphics because I wasn't sure I had ever seen worse handwriting. I could only tell it was his name because he motioned behind him when he introduced himself.

He spoke confidently to the class, never missing a beat as he went through the semester syllabus that everyone was expected to have printed before class. Unfortunately, it seemed that Alice had not printed it and she was waving her hand in the air beside me. I wanted to shrink into my seat. I didn't like to watch someone make a fool of themselves. She was young, I guess she had not figured out how these classes worked.

With a sigh, Jasper looked over at the small girl and stopped midsentence, "Yes, Miss…?"

"Cullen," she said happily, an odd emotion passed over Jasper's face at her name, but he quickly recovered his _professor_ expression. I think there is a class they offer that they teach that look, it is just well hidden because I have not found it yet. He was still looking at her, waiting for the reason behind her interruption. "Um, I don't have a syllabus," she said in almost a whine, eliciting groans from much of the class.

"Miss Cullen, you were to print that out before class," Jasper looked frustrated. I wasn't sure he liked being stern like this, "Here. I have an extra, but please be sure to be prepared going forward. You won't make it through the semester in_ this_ class otherwise."

Alice looked abashed. "Sorry," she murmured as she focused her teary eyes onto the paper on her desk. I felt bad for her, but for Jasper too, he looked horrified that he had made her cry. I looked over at him, trying to convey that he didn't do anything wrong. He soon gained his composure and continued his lecture, just as confident as he had before the interruption.

I put my arm around Alice, and whispered to her, "I know it was embarrassing, but life goes on…just be yourself and everything will be fine." She beamed at me. I was glad I could make her feel better, she seemed like a sweet girl.

She held my hand through the rest of the class and I chuckled to myself. What an odd friendship this was. She wasn't exactly the type of person I gravitate towards. She had Greek written all over her, which was not my scene, never was, quite the opposite actually. But she seemed to be okay with me and my boots, so it would be hypocritical of me to not like her because of her perfect over priced high heels.

Once Jasper released the class she turned to me and gave me a small piece of paper with her phone number on it, "I hope we could be friends, maybe hang out sometime?" she seemed to sincerely hope that I would call her. I knew I wouldn't so I jotted down my number and handed it to her, telling her to give me a call anytime. I hoped I wouldn't regret it later.

Jasper came over to me as Alice left the room. He had a guilty look on his face and I jetted my lower lip out in a pout to try to make him laugh. It worked. "You are very cute when you pout."

"Why, Professor Whitlock, I think you are flirting with me…" I said in my worst sorority girl impersonation. What the hell is wrong with me? It had really been too long since I had been out on a date. I started laughing at myself, poor Jasper looked confused. I shook my head asking him not to ask.

He seemed slightly flushed. "So, are you hungry? Would you like to grab something and go back to my apartment. We can talk about teaching and maybe watch a movie?" Cut to the chase why didn't he?

Why not? "Sure."

We had picked up some greasy fast food, my favorite and his, or so he said. We had been talking nonstop since we left campus. He told me how exciting it had been standing in front of all the students, he said it gave him a rush. When the incident with Alice came up he seemed flustered again. "I felt bad about it, but I what was I supposed to do?"

"I think you handled it fine. She just didn't know. Besides, I think she was just embarrassed because she has a crush on you." I had to laugh at the look on his face. I wasn't sure what it was, but something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Well even if she did, I doubt that she does now." He was still beating himself up over it.

I sighed, "Please! My professors snapped at me all of the time, and I know they still loved me. It's just the way it goes, quit worrying about it." He shook his head and that dreamy smile was on his lips again. I still sensed there was something else but I left it alone, we didn't know each other well enough yet. My hand involuntarily cupped his cheek, he was hot and that smile didn't help matters.

"Movie?"

Sounded like a good distraction, "What are we watching?" I asked as he made his way across the room to put the DVD in.

He hesitated looking at the cover, "Um, The Secretary."

I felt my eyes widen. Well, wasn't he just full of surprises? Not exactly my first choice for a first date, but if he was game, whatever. It wasn't like I hadn't seen the movie a hundred times, it wasn't like I didn't own it. Looks like he did too. "Okay," my voice broke a little despite my assertions.

He settled back into the couch beside me and started the movie. Soon enough it became apparent to him that this was not a romantic comedy. As the story progressed, the sexual tension between the girl and her boss was building. The problem was that poor Jasper hadn't known what this movie was about. I guess it wasn't him who owned it after all. As the couple got more into the submissive games, we both got more uncomfortable.

He was sitting stark straight on the couch. Our bodies were only inches apart and I could feel the heat coming off of him, his breathing was a little labored as the movie seemed to entrance him. His reaction made me nervous until I was almost mirroring his emotions and body language. It felt like that moment before you have sex for the first time. You know the time back in high school where you are just doing it because you think you are in love and that is what you are supposed to do? All nervous and unsure. Not a pleasant thing.

Suddenly I head the apartment door open. This seemed to snap Jasper from him stupor. "Jas?" I heard an oddly familiar voice, I couldn't place it though.

"Yeah, Edward. We are in here. Where have you been?" I looked at the clock, it was getting pretty late. Edward, who Jasper had told me was his roommate, seemed to be taking his time coming into the room. Jasper and I had both turned, waiting for him to come into the room so I could be introduced.

"Oh, I was at the library. I was actually hanging around there, hoping to see…" Edward had walked into the room and froze. To my surprise I did know him. The green eyed god from last night. Interesting.

On the screen, Edward had Lee, the main characters in the movie, tied up and they were having sex against a tree.

He was looking directly at me, a small smile on his lips, when he glanced at the television behind us, "There seems to be a theme to our meetings, huh Bella?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or shiny silver Volvos. Unfortunately for us.**

* * *

**JPOV**

"Hello, Jasper?"

Oh boy, it was Alice. Since that first day in class when I made her cry I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. It was awkward to say the least. She was one of my students, but worse, she was also my roommate's younger sister. Actually, I am not sure which is worse.

Just a few days after that first class, Edward had brought her by the apartment to meet me. She was stunned to find out I was the jerk who had berated her in front of an entire room of students. She seemed to forgive me though.

I remembered that class, I had been so excited. My first class, Bella…

Things with Bella were okay, but we just didn't really click. As much as I would have loved for it to work out, it didn't. There was no chemistry. I know, I know, I am a guy, she was a hot girl, we should have _worked_ it out, and we tried. It just never seemed to go well.

After the first date that abruptly ended with an awkward hug and a promise to call I knew it was doomed. I blamed Edward for that first date, that damn movie and then his entrance – I never did get the full story on that.

The sad part was, watching that movie, sitting there with Bella, all I could think about was Alice. The guy in the movie, Edward, a lawyer weirdly enough, falls for his secretary but he won't admit it. He holds himself back because he shouldn't be with her. Here I am sitting with a gorgeous woman and all I can see is a girl that is my student, someone I shouldn't be seeing. I couldn't help but see the similarities.

Then it seemed like every time Bella and I were getting close Edward would interrupt. Finally we agreed that it wasn't meant to be. But we have remained friends, we still talked a lot about our respective teaching assignments and I had helped her out with some technical pieces of a presentation she was working on. It was nice to have someone to talk to; she really was smart, funny, and very hot, even if we weren't going to hook up.

That day, I had been thrilled she was there, but then when I saw tiny Alice sitting next to her, she took my breath away. She was so fervent in her actions it was funny, and she was beautiful, her eyes pierced me. Then I made her cry. Yeah, probably not the best reaction to someone who leaves you breathless, but what was I to do? Especially when I realized she was Edward's little sister? I had to dismiss the feelings right then and there. And, she was a student so I had to treat her as such.

Then I pushed her from my mind. I tried dating Bella. I think my urgency to make Bella and I work out was partly due to me wanting my roommate's much younger sister. But then Edward brought Alice over to meet me, I had been avoiding looking at her in class but couldn't avoid her then.

And here we are. I want her. But I can't. Yet she seems to be everywhere, now she was here in the library, searching me out. Torturing me.

"Hi, Alice, how can I help you?" I tried to be professional, we didn't know each other well enough for this to be a social call.

She smiled at me despite the cold tone I was forcing, my heart was pounding, "I needed some _help_ with something," she whispered. I watched as she walked to the side of the table I was sitting at, standing next to my chair so close that I could feel her breath on my face.

I gulped. _She's a student. She's Edward's sister. Student. Sister. Student…_"Um, what is that?" I managed to squeak out.

"Well, it is kind of hard to explain," she paused; I couldn't tell if she was struggling for words or trying to kill me because she ran her tongue across her bottom lip before she continued. "There is something – between us – that I don't understand; I want to talk about it."

Something between us? She must have noticed that way I was staring at her in class; I was probably making her uncomfortable. She would tell Edward and then…I don't know, but it couldn't be good. Shit.

Wait, she was smiling. She didn't seem upset. "I'm sorry, between us? I, uh, don't understand." I decided to play dumb. I think I was doing a pretty good job of it.

To both my dismay and pleasure she leaned in closer, whispering in my ear now. "Yes, I would like to _explore_ this thing between us."

I could throw her across this table and take her right now. God I wanted to. She was trying to seduce me; there was no doubt about that. I am weak. I admit it, I'm not selfless or strong, I am a man and I wanted her. So I did the only thing I could, "Okay, how about a late lunch, somewhere private?"

I was screwed.

"Jas, what's up man?" What, was the entire Cullen family coming to see me at work today? I sometimes forget that is completely possible in this place.

"Hey Edward. Not too much, just working. I am actually on my way out of here in a bit…" Have to go meet your sister, so I can do some things I have been thinking about doing to her since the moment I laid eyes on her. I decided to leave that part out.

He sat down at my table and began to lay his books out where mine weren't. "Haven't seen you around too much lately, you and Bella going pretty hot and heavy still?" He was staring at me intensely. Did he know something, had he seen Alice whispering in my ear earlier? Was he trying to get me to admit it? This is so bad.

I deflected. "Actually Edward, it is you who hasn't been around. You spend all of your time here. Bella told me she thought that she probably sees you more than I do." It was true.

"Uh, yeah," he seemed nervous, "just lots going on, my professors are relentless." He didn't seem like he wanted to talk anymore. I guess he didn't know anything. I could breathe again.

We sat in silence; I quickly began to put my things away. I had asked Alice to meet me at the apartment, she very eagerly agreed. I knew Edward had class until late and then he would be here until well into the evening. I planned on using all of that time. To talk of course…no presumptions.

I said goodbye to Edward who hadn't tried to start any more conversations after the exchange we had. I almost ran to the exit. I did run after I got out of the building. I was late; I had tried not to bolt out the door as soon as Edward had walked in. I didn't want him to ask me about my hurry. I wasn't a good liar.

As I drove back to the apartment I let my mind wonder. I was finally getting what I had been fantasizing about since that first night. Even when Bella was sitting next to me, it was always Alice I was thinking about. When we were watching that _movie_ Edward had given me to watch with Bella, even though she was sitting just inches from me I had been picturing Alice.

I was already getting worked up. I sure hoped I had read the situation right, otherwise I would be taking some very cold showers very soon.

I didn't have to wait too long to find out if I would need those showers. Alice was waiting at the door when I got to the apartment, her hands on me before I had gotten the door open. Her small, delicate hands were unbuttoning my shirt as I ran my hands down her back. She was tiny, perfect. When my hands reached the curve of her hips, I ground myself into her.

She moaned and rolled her head back, offering up her slender white neck to me. My lips were on it instantly, trailing down her throat. I had to bend so far over to reach her collarbone that I simply grabbed her ass and pulled her body up mine. Once I was holding her she hooked her heels behind me and began to rub herself up and down my hardened length, the heat enveloping me. The sensation was overwhelming; she was so light that the pressure was faint but steady. I decided for our safety we should move to the bed. I also didn't want Edward to walk in and find me fucking his sister in the entry way.

I carried her back to my room, closing the door behind us with my foot. My lips were slanted against her, teasing her tongue with my own, luring it into my mouth. Even her tongue was small, dainty. I could only imagine how small, how tight, the rest if her body would be.

Laying her down on the bed, I undressed her, taking my time to enjoy the sight of her body. Her pert breasts quivered when I took off her shirt and bra, and her smooth stomach begged to be touched as I slid her jeans and panties down her legs.

As I looked at her, I had that breathless feeling again. She was perfect, flawless. Her skin was glowing in her excitement, and her mouth was parted, her breathing shallow. I ran my finger along her bottom lip, already swollen from our kissing.

I shucked off my shirt and jeans quickly, pulling my boxers down as well. Her eyes widened when she saw the evidence of my arousal. She licked her lips while staring at me, to which I groaned. I was so hard it was almost painful; I needed to be inside of her soon.

She reached towards my hip, her hand trailing towards my thrumming cock. I inhaled sharply when her soft hand traced the veins that stood out. I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle this for long, so I grabbed her hand and moved it above her head, pinning her to the bed like a butterfly.

Kissing her deeply, I entered her in one long, slow thrust. Her body gripped me tightly, her walls fluttering. She moaned loudly as I slid in and out of her. I closed my eyes trying to focus on not coming right then. I had released her hand to hold myself above her and she ran her hands into my hair.

"Open your eyes, Jasper." She whispered as her lips touched mine.

When I saw her looking up at me adoringly, her expression so open, I lost myself in her. My pace picked up until we were both panting heavily, her moans occasionally breaking the silence. I could feel her body clench around me tighter as she came closer to release. When we climaxed together, she called out my name. Afterwards, her eyes were half closed and on her face was a beatific smile. If I could make her smile like that again, I would never leave this room.

It was going to be a long, enjoyable evening.

--

**EPOV**

Shit. I thought I was busted. I had hoped that Jasper had not caught on to my constant residency in the library, more specifically my tendency to be here when Bella was. Apparently they had both noticed. He didn't seem upset. She must not be telling him about the evenings we had been spending together.

Well, not together really. It felt like it sometimes, I wanted it to be together, but at least we seemed to be friends. I would take it. I was waiting. Jasper would screw up or something, he always did.

Wow, I am an ass.

But, you know, I didn't care. For this girl, I was almost willing just to take her, my best friend be damned. Well, in fact, I would, except I couldn't figure her out, I couldn't tell if she wanted me in the same way. She flirted with me just as much as I did her but no matter how close we got, she always seemed far away. I guessed she was thinking of Jas in those moments, then my mind would go there too and I would start to feel bad. Damn conscience.

Anyway, obviously, Bella wasn't working tonight. It was Friday and I didn't have a lot to do this weekend. It was already seven so I figured I could call it a night. I hadn't had much sleep between keeping up with my classes and Bella's work schedule. I could use some sleep.

As I walked into the apartment I abruptly knew where Bella was and knew that I would not be getting to bed early. I could hear the moans from the entry way. I felt my stomach tighten, I almost felt like I was going to vomit.

Fuck! I knew they were doing this, I had seen the makings of it on our very couch on more than one occasion, but I hadn't had to _hear_ it. Hear him making her moan. I wanted to barge into the room and show her what real pleasure was, I could make her scream. God I wanted to make her scream.

Trying to decide what I was going to do, I couldn't help but to think about her. I had been having very graphic dreams lately. The images came into my mind as I heard more moans. In my dreams, we were in the stacks like the night we met. Depending on the fantasy I was taking my time licking her entire body, feeling her warmth, sucking on her, her hard nipples in between my teeth in the midst of all those shelves and cabinets or I had her pinned against the shelves fucking her hard, making her scream my name while I slammed against her.

I had to get out of here.

I made a couple of quick calls with very positive outcomes and took off. I was going to get drunk. Very, very drunk and forget about this. I would worry about my stupid feelings later, or not.

I was meeting Emmett, a friend, and Rose. Rose was someone I had met in the library as well, she continued the trend of the nice library experiences. It seemed the University library was quite the opposite of the stereotypical library, all of the beautiful women hung out there. Rose was tall, blonde, gorgeous and very intelligent – a mechanical engineering grad student. If it weren't for this stupid whatever it was I had with Bella I probably would have tried to get to know her long before now.

We had met one evening when I had stayed to work even though Bella had not been there. She was looking through the aisles, I could tell she was completely lost. I was a little wary when I finally decided to talk to her, afraid she was just there looking for her boyfriend or a boyfriend. Quickly she let me know that she was looking for a paper for a modeling project for one of her classes and turned and stalked away. I laughed. That didn't go over well either.

She whirled around with a look of disgust on her face and spat, "Listen, _buddy,_ I don't have time for your stupid frat guy wit or whatever mating ritual you are about to start, I am a little stressed out here and need to find this paper before I kill someone." I laughed again.

After some smooth explaining on my part about knowing the reference section pretty well, I offered to help her find what she was looking for since the librarian was busy and she calmed down. We had met several other times in the library, exchanging polite pleasantries and small talk until a few days ago when she gave me her number. That was a good day.

I was actually talking to Bella, we were laughing about her latest encounter with the depraved clientele of the library, when Rose came in. I waved her over, I wanted to introduce her to Bella. Yeah, it was shameless, but I wanted Bella to be jealous. I think Rose saw my ploy because all too smoothly she offered up her number and told me that we should meet up sometime outside of the library. At that moment I thought I saw a flash of jealousy on Bella's face, but as quick as it appeared it was gone and I could not be sure what the look was.

I didn't have any intention of actually going out with Rose, she was nice, but her self confidence was more than my ego would allow. But tonight I had to do something, I didn't really think she would be free, but she seemed relived that I had called and quickly agreed. So here I was. Friday night, in some club with a beautiful woman and my brother and his date, having a beer. I was trying to stay focused on the conversation that I could hear, pushing Bella and what she was doing at my apartment with Jasper out of my mind.

"Ed that is one hot girl you have there and smart, very saucy. I didn't know you had it in you!" Emmett was looking at me in awe after the ladies had left us to dance. This was a first; girls like Rose gravitate towards the muscle bound, ex-basketball star types like him. I always thought he was a little too showy, but what do I know about what girls like?

I shook my head, thinking of another hot girl I would rather be with. "Yeah, she is nice."

He looked at me like I had grown another head. "She is just a friend Emmett. We met in the library and I think she is a nice. I don't want to sleep with every girl I meet."

"She's available then?" Emmett's face lit up.

I laughed, "Emmett, you have a date, remember?"

"Like that has ever stopped me!" He was searching the crowd for the missing girls now. When he didn't find them right away he motioned for me to help look. I began walking across the floor, avoiding some overly aggressive offers for dances, and various other activities, looking for Rose.

I finally spotted them and began moving towards them when someone else caught my eye. I changed my direction quickly, I couldn't confirm what I thought I saw from my position. As I neared I began to be convinced I was right, but still couldn't say for sure, her back was to me now, so I reached out and tapped the brown haired girls shoulder. She spun around at my touch and lost her footing, falling toward me, I reached out and caught her before she hit the ground. I looked at her as I lifted her back to her feet. I was right.

"Bella?"

* * *

AC: **so, what do you think? did we meet our smut quota?  
**

AN: very nice...very hot...

AC: **thanks! ****maybe I should change my major to smut literature?**

AN: You know people are really worried about this story being all about B/J...I mean, really who doesn't like a good B/J story?

AC: **I know, right? Anyways..let's see how many reviews we get. We can post the next chapter earlier if we get a bunch because reviews are our brand of heroin.**

AN: I am thinking it might take a lot of _heroin _for an ENTIRE chapter! But I'm game...


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are fantastic! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or shiny silver Volvos. Unfortunately for us.**

* * *

**EMPOV**

I couldn't believe the girl Edward had brought with him. Actually, girl was the wrong word to use. She was a damn angel; beautiful face, blond hair, with long, tan legs. Shit. Those legs were going to put me in the hospital, my heart felt like it was being squeezed. Was it possible to have a heart attack because you have just seen the sexiest chick ever? What was Edward saying?

"Yeah, she is nice." He shrugged.

Nice? He must be going blind from reading too many law books, that girl is more than nice.

"She is just a friend, Emmett. We met in the library and I think she is nice. I don't want to sleep with every girl I meet."

He met her at the Library? Really? I underestimated him and the library, apparently.

And this nonsense about not wanting to sleep with her, shit. I wouldn't waste any time just sleeping with her, either. No, there were far too many other things I could think of doing to her, with her, under her, on top of her, the list was endless.

He brought up the girl, Lauren, that I was with, when I asked if Rose was available. She was someone I had seen occasionally, but we were by no means exclusive. I wasn't the type to hang with just one girl at a time. But for Rose, who knows, she would be worth it.

I wasn't going to let Lauren stand in the way; she was probably grinding on some other guy by now, or even some girl. She had been known to do that occasionally. And on some of those occasions I had been lucky enough to be there, help the girls out a little. But not tonight, no. Tonight was about Rose. She was smart and seemed tough; I was actually a little intimidated by her. My normal witty banter wasn't going to cut it with her. She probably thought I was just a dumb jock, but that's okay. Let her underestimate me. It might work to my advantage.

Moving towards the dance floor, I tried to look for her. Edward was helping me look, but when I turned around he was gone. I spotted him talking to some chick with long brown hair. I wondered if it was his library girl. He had been practically stalking her for weeks, going to the library almost every night. I was surprised he wasn't farther along with her. He wasn't the type to mess around waiting on a girl. Whatever. As long as he wasn't interested in Rose, I was happy.

My eyes were scanning the dance floor looking for her. I finally saw her, dancing near the middle. Some guy was creeping up on her, looking like he wanted to dry hump her leg. Well, that ain't gonna happen. I was going to get that guy away from her if I had to throw him across the bar. I sidestepped the girls who wanted to dance with me while making my way across the dance floor, and I made it to the middle just in time to hear Rose rip the guy a new one.

"You better back your skanky ass off of me before I personally see to it that you are pissing through a tube for the rest of your life." She had stepped away from the guy, right back into my chest. Her surprise at running into me gave the guy a chance to disappear before she could humiliate him any further. I would like to think that seeing me come up behind her scared him off, but that was all Rose. This girl was fierce.

"Care to dance, Rose?" I held my hand out towards her, as gentlemanly as I could.

"Well, at least you asked first." She moved closer to me, almost touching and began dancing again.

I was at a loss for words, trying to think of something charming to say when Rose asked, "So, you are on the basketball coaching staff? Who do you work with? Or are you a trainer?"

I mumbled what I hoped passed for an answer, "Yeah, I am a trainer for the team."

She continued, "I heard there were a couple of good recruits this year, can't wait to see them in action. That transfer student, what was his name? Jacob, that's right, Jacob Black, he is supposed to be amazing. What is he 6'7"? He will really help round out the offense, with the way you run. I heard he was a pretty good rebounder, too. You guys need that. If you got more rebounds, more second chance shots you would have won a lot more of your close games last year." She was shaking her head, a serious look on her face.

My jaw hit the floor.

She was into basketball? Not that there weren't women interested in basketball but most girls would just smile and nod while I rambled on about the team or a game we had played recently. I wasn't used to talking to a woman that seemed to know as much as I did about the team.

She went on, talking about more about the point guard we had stolen from Michigan, and the four star freshman center we had coming in this year, asking if he was going to get much playing time, and how the senior center was handling the competition, since she obviously thought he needed to be replaced.

Next thing she's going to tell me is that she's into fixing up cars. This woman was my freaking dream girl. And I could barely speak around her now. I needed to get a grip.

Suddenly I became very aware of how close we were. They say you can tell a lot about how some is in bed from their dancing, and wow, she could move. She was just so sure of herself, so in control; it was a complete turn on. I was trying not to be handsy, I had heard first hand what offending her could lead to. I never usually worried about coming on too strong but I had a feeling that if I didn't watch out it would be over before it started with Rose, and I definitely wanted to avoid that.

My stupid brother. He must be the biggest idiot I have ever met. Everything about her screamed perfect. Her hair, her legs, that ass…okay, I am way too close to her to be thinking about these things, she would notice if my pants got any tighter.

I had to talk, I know my silence was making me look like a dumb ass at the very least, pair that with my ogling and the drool that was probably running down my face, I must look like a retard.

She was quiet now and I was still struggling to find something to say that wouldn't reveal me as the moron I was. Before I could think of anything she smiled at me, looking up at me through her eyelashes and every thought I ever had melted. "So, Emmett, you and Lauren?" Oh god, now I would have to explain her away without sounding like a jerk.

"Yeah, uh, we go out sometimes, nothing serious." Did that make me sound like a sleaze, especially since I was obviously trying to flirt with Rose? Who cares! Rose was still smiling at me; she looked at me like I had answered her question correctly. Hell yes! I am in.

She moved closer, whispering into my ear, "Good, I was hoping you would say that."

"Oh, really?" I could play this game, flirting is what I did best. Now as long as she didn't ask anymore basketball related questions I should be alright. "Now, why would that be? Do you think I am cute?" I meant it to be sarcastic but I couldn't keep the nervousness out of my voice.

She ran her hands down my back, dragging her finger nails lightly, her hands resting on my ass. I couldn't stop myself from shuddering.

"Puppies are cute, Emmett. Babies are cute, Valentines Day cards that grade school children exchange are cute." Her voice was the same breathy whisper as a moment ago, before it lowered. "You are not cute."

I pouted, acting hurt. "Well, then what am I?"

Pulling my hips to hers, she ground herself against me. "Fucking hot."

I couldn't speak. I could barely breathe. She kept pressing against me, her breasts rubbing my chest through our clothes. I could feel how hard her nipples were, how excited she must be. I finally gasped out loud, to which she responded with a low and sultry laugh.

Ok, we have to leave before I threw this girl down on the floor and took her in front of the whole bar.

I started looking for Edward, so that I could tell him we were leaving. Wrapping my arm around Rose's waist I guided her towards our table. He was headed out to the dance floor with the girl he had been talking to. Great, I didn't want to stop him now, not after he has been pining over that chick from the library for the last couple of weeks.

Rose grabbed her purse, and put her hand on my chest. "I am going to run to the ladies room, I'll be right back." And she stepped away quickly, lost among the crowd.

I ran my hand through my hair, trying to calm down. I didn't know if I should ask her back to my place, take her to her place, just pull over on the side of the road and see what happens. And I had to worry about Edward. He had met Rose here, but I know they had talked about her driving him home. I, of course, had offered to take him home; it was just the brotherly thing to do. That I didn't want him in the car alone with her.

A hand slid across my lower back, and I turned to see who it was. Lauren.

"Um, yeah, I was going to come find you, but I think Rose and I…"

"Don't worry about it Em, I have made a few friends tonight and I was going to tell you that you are welcome to join us if you want." She smiled suggestively and nodded at the buxom twins she was dragging behind her.

"Sorry, Lauren, not tonight." If Rose hadn't been here, I would have been out the door with Lauren and the twins, but I was getting the better deal.

"Ok, see you around, Em." The three women walked off, swaying their hips and clinging to each other.

"Get a better offer?" Rose looked in the direction of the retreating girls.

"Nope."

"I don't know, could have been fun. I haven't ever been with twins." She looked thoughtful.

My mouth was dry and I had to remind myself to breathe as my mind was flooded with images of Rose with the twins, Rose, the twins and I, but just the image of Rose and I was enough.

"I think we can manage without them." I _know_ we can manage without them.

I finally caught Edward's eye, and I waved him over. We had to figure out how he was getting home, so Rose and I could get the hell out of here.

"What?" He sounded put out that I had called him over.

"Listen, I am going to have you take my car home with you, and I will get a ride with Rose." I looked at Rose to make sure she was okay with the arrangement, she nodded her approval.

"Fine, whatever. I'll call you tomorrow about dropping it off." He looked over at the dance floor, searching for the girl he was dancing with.

We could see her from where we stood, dancing with her friend and several guys that had moved in to surround her. She was laughing as she danced, and more than once one of the guys would have to grab her arm or put an arm on her waist to steady her. She wasn't the most graceful dancer out there; that was for sure.

He sighed and turned back towards us, "I guess I'll just head home too."

I handed him my keys and headed for the door, pulling Rose behind me.

**EPOV**

After I had set Bella back on her feet, I moved next to her at the table.

She motioned to her friend, "This is my roommate Angela. Angela, this is Edward, Jasper's roommate."

I reached out to shake her hand, "Nice to meet you, Angela."

Angela smiled, "I have seen you around the library. Bella, Jasper and I all work together."

I nodded at her and then leaned in closer to Bella. "So, fancy seeing you here…no work tonight?" I already knew this because I had recently left the library, after sitting for hours like some kind of stalker.

"Nope! I am free and clear so we decided to have a girl's night out, no boys allowed." Her eyes were twinkling as grinned at her friend before swinging her gaze back to mine. I guess that's why Jasper wasn't out with her. Conveniently enough for him. "No studying or research for you tonight?"

"My brain was crashing so I had to give it a break, let it defrag." I couldn't stop smiling at her; I probably looked like an idiot.

She snort laughed at me, and I had to join in. Not that my little joke had been funny but her snort was so ridiculous I had to laugh along.

"Hey, are you laughing at me?" Her eyes narrowed, and she bit on her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling. "After all the help I have given you…that's it, no more, Mister. I am cutting you off." She sliced her hand through the air in front of her, knocking her drink off the table and onto my pants. "Oh, shit! I am so sorry! Why do I always do that?"

"You 'cut' people off a lot?" I inquired, wiping ice off my jeans.

"No, I am a complete mess, always knocking things over, people over, myself over. I am truly a danger to society." She moved to wipe the spot off my pants with some napkins from the table. "I should have a giant sign across my shirt blaring 'Warning, approach at your own risk!'" My eyes went straight to her chest, lingering on her cleavage until I realized she was brushing the wet spot on my jeans.

I jumped back, blocking her hands. The last thing I needed was her brushing her hands across my crotch. I was having a hard enough time around her already, hard being the operative word here. "It's okay, I got it." I coughed to cover up the yelp I had given when her hands touched me. "So, how are things going with Jasper?" Do you know he is cheating on you already? Was that subtle enough?

"Good! He is totally helping me so much! I was really nervous about leading this class in the English department and he has been great, I don't think I could do it without him. He is so busy, but he didn't mind at all taking time to work with me on my lesson plan." She was rambling on about him like he was some kind of academic hero; I couldn't believe he was at home right now fucking someone else. If Bella were mine, she wouldn't see the floor of my bedroom for at least a few weeks, unless we never made it to the bed. The image of her, naked on the rug in my bedroom, open and waiting…

I had to stop thinking these things.

"That's great." Yeah, great. I wondered if I should tell her what he was doing earlier, what he is probably still doing. She would be really hurt, and I didn't want to be the one to do that to her.

"Well, I think Angela and I are going to hit the dance floor, so for your own health and safety you should probably stay far away from me!" She was laughing again, heading towards the crowd of people dancing.

I stood for a second, trying to decide what to do. Should I go dance with her? Would she think I was a jerk for dancing with my buddy's girlfriend? I sure hoped not.

Following her, I stepped into the crowd. I quickly caught up to her and Angela. They were dancing close to each other, and I squeezed myself in next to them.

Bella looked surprised, her eyes open wide. "Willing to risk your life just to dance? You will be sorry!"

"I am willing to risk it." I whispered into her ear. She blushed and looked away from me. I tried to catch her eye again, but while she danced she would close her eyes, and just let herself go.

Watching her as she moved, lips parted, cheeks flushed, I thought back to that first night we had met. I have never been as turned on by someone as I was that night, but tonight seeing her dance, watching her at her most free, was quickly surpassing that night.

She wasn't kidding when she said she could be dangerous, though. It wasn't that she was a bad dancer; she was just a little reckless. Her arms were constantly bumping into people and she almost seemed to be bouncing. I grabbed her hips, bringing her closer to me.

Laughing, she swung her head around, her hair flying. She smelled so good, even in the middle of a smoky bar surrounded by hundreds of sweaty people. I tried to lean in to smell her hair, when her head moved suddenly, hitting me in the face.

"Oh! Are you alright?" She put her hands on my cheeks, her eyes searching my face for damage. "I did warn you. I think I got your nose.' Her finger brushed across the bridge of my nose, and it became really hard to breathe.

"I'm alright." I kept my hands on her hips, holding her body to mine. I was better than alright, it felt so good holding her close, that I didn't notice any pain from my nose.

"I'm so sorry, I am such a mess." Her voice was soft and a little breathy. "Can I get you anything?"

"You could kiss it, you know," my voice was low, and my eyes were burning into hers. "To make it better."

Someone bumped into her from behind and when she crashed into my chest, I grabbed her arms to steady her so that she wouldn't fall. She looked down, taking a deep breath, before turning her head to look over her shoulder. She cocked her head in the direction she had been looking and pointed. "I think your date is looking for you."

I looked in the direction she pointed, to where Emmett and Rose were standing, looking for me. Emmett waved excitedly at me; I guess he and Rose had hit it off.

I excused myself and went over to find out what was going on.

He let me know that I was taking his car home and that he was leaving with Rose. I told him I would call him tomorrow, to give it back to him. I had walked to the bar since it wasn't far from my apartment and didn't have my car with me.

Once that was settled I turned to look for Bella. She was still dancing, only now she had a couple of guys next to her. One of them was keeping her from falling and she obviously was having fun, laughing with them.

I decided to call it a night and head home. Sighing, I took Emmett's keys and headed for the door.

When I remembered what had driven me out of the apartment earlier I cringed. At least I wouldn't have to listen to it all night thinking it was Bella in there. Then I wondered if she would go home with one of the guys she had been dancing with. They probably wouldn't try to flirt with their roommate's girlfriend. Why did Jasper have to ask her out first?

Asshole.

* * *

AC: **Man, the peoples love the smut! But apparently we aren't giving them enough.  
**  
AN: I know, I got at least one request for a threesome...and several other _creative _suggestions...

**AC: WOW...a threesome, huh? I'll have to think about that...**

AN: Are you going to write about it?

**AC: Oh, you want me to write about it too?**

AN: hmm...? So, now to just creatively ask for reviews...what do you have?

AC: **I don't know, we already used the heroin thing...**

AN: Well, maybe they will just know? _Reviews equal a new chapter?_

AC: **Maybe...**


	6. Chapter 5

**I (Acireamos) need to say thanks to my buddy Scott for his advice on the car stuff, I just drive cars, I don't know that much about them. But he has assured me that the car I picked is "awesome".**

**We also want to say thanks to the ladies at Twilighted, it's because of ya'll we are updating so soon. And thanks to withthevampsofcourse, for her inspirational imagery! You will see the benefits of said image in a **_**coming**_** chapter. We'll just suffice to say that Henry Cavill is hawt. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or shiny silver Volvos. Unfortunately for us.**

* * *

**EMPOV**

I kept my arm around Rose's waist on our way to the door, trying to discourage the guys that were looking at her lustily. She just laughed at me, but when we got outside she slipped out of my grasp.

"My car is over there." She pointed at a red 1969 convertible Chevy Camaro Super Sport.

It was like déjà vu. She drove the same exact model as my first car. My parents had complained, they didn't like me driving a muscle car but I had restored it myself so they couldn't be too mad. I had good memories of that car, such good memories.

"Really? That's your car?" I walked up to it and touched the hood. This thing was in even better shape than mine had been.

"Yeah, why? Didn't think I knew how to work under the hood of a classic?" She was teasing me now, one eyebrow arched up at me. All I could think about was taking her on the hood of that car.

"No, it's just that I had the same car, it was the first car that I rebuilt." My mind was reeling. "Wait, did you say you worked on this?"

She smiled almost shyly, before answering. "This is my baby. She is the first car I have totally restored. It's taken me a couple of years just to get her in driving shape. She was a mess when I found her, basically just a body, no engine, nothing. I wanted to get her as close to new as I could."

"This car is better than new, Rose." She unlocked the driver's side door and leaned over to open mine. Sliding in, I looked around, amazed. If I thought she would say yes, I would ask her to marry me. I couldn't imagine anyone better for me than her.

"Thanks." She started the engine and the car roared to life, peeling out from the parking spot. It almost seemed like she was showing off a little.

We made it to her place in no time, and went up to her apartment. She unlocked the door and stood aside for me to enter. I stepped in and looked around. The building was older, with lots of detail. Her place was small but spotless, totally unlike my place. I was glad I hadn't suggested we go there. My mom usually came over still to clean up for me every couple of months. Sometimes girls I dated would clean for me, so I never really worried about it.

She swept past me, and I grabbed at her, but she ducked out of my arms.

"I'll be right back, going to change and take off my heels." She headed in the direction of what I guessed was the bathroom.

"You can leave your heels on, if you want." I called over my shoulder as I walked around her living room, checking out her stuff. She had a lot of text books; Edward had mentioned that she was a mechanical engineering major, but not much personal stuff. No family pictures or knick knacks. Normal crap that most girls had all over the place. It didn't look like she had much stuff at all.

"I'll be out in a minute." Her voice was muffled behind the door.

I headed towards her voice, and when I opened the door, I was shocked.

The room I had assumed was a bathroom was actually a bedroom that had been turned into a huge closet. She had shelves and cabinets lining the room and a large mirror against one wall. There were racks and racks of shoes. Well, I guess I found her other obsession.

She stood and looked at me, arching her eyebrows. "I did say I would be out in a minute, didn't I?" She was wrapped in a short white robe, still in her heels.

Dragging my eyes down her long legs, I sputtered, "Yeah, I just got bored and thought I would check on you." I moved over to her, putting my hand on her cheek.

Her jaw clenched, and she pulled away. "I still need to use the restroom; you can wait in here if you want."

I noticed a drawer open in one of the cabinets, with what looked like a lot of leather belts in it. Reaching in, I pulled out the first thing I found. It looked like a dog collar; it even had a loop to attach a leash. She didn't have a dog, why would she…Oh my god.

I sat down on a long bench that occupied the middle of the floor, my breath whooshing out. I still had the collar in my hand when she came back in. Not that I remembered what it was I had been looking at. She had changed from her skirt and sweater into a black satin corset top with matching panties, complete with lace topped thigh highs.

Gasping for air, I clutched at my chest. I thought I had died and gone to sex heaven.

Tsking at me, she took the collar from me. "Not tonight, Emmett. You have to earn that privilege." She walked over to the cabinet it had come out of and bent over, placing it back in and closing the drawer. Turning to look over her shoulder, her eyes were smoldering as she took in my expression.

I, on the other hand, couldn't move. Waiting for her to make a move, I was panting already.

"Now, now. Don't get too excited, we haven't even started."

I grunted at her, unable to speak.

It must have been enough though, because she quickly crossed the room towards me and pushed me down on the bench, crawling up my body. The feeling of her rubbing along the length of my body was torture.

"We're going to play a little game, Em. Okay?"

I nodded.

"I like to do things my way, so if you want to play by my rules then we will get along just fine. If you don't, well let's just say tonight will be more about me than you if it comes to that. Are you still interested?"

Was she serious? My pants were so tight over my erection I thought they would burst.

I nodded again, before saying, "Yeah, that's…"

She put her finger over my lips, "Shh, No more talking. If you need to say something, try to use body language."

I nodded again.

"Good boy! I knew you would pick up quickly." She pulled me up by the collar of my shirt and started unbuttoning it. When she had it open, her hands slid across my chest and down my arms pushing the sleeves off. I shrugged it off and put my hands back down by my sides. She smiled and went back to touching my chest, her hands tracing the contour of every muscle as she worked her way down my abs, her tongue following the path her hands had blazed.

I closed my eyes and let my head hang back, trying to not move until she wanted me to.

Her hands were hovering above the waistband of my jeans, her teeth on my nipple, teasing me when I groaned.

"Are you getting impatient?"

I nodded enthusiastically this time.

"Me too." She stood up and walked out of the room. I followed her, enjoying the view of her ass, framed by her corset and stockings. Her heels lent an extra sway to her hips that did not go unappreciated.

We went across the hallway, and into her bedroom. It was sparsely furnished with only a poster bed and nightstands. The walls were blood red, and the lights were low.

"Take a seat," She gestured towards the end of the bed and waited while I sat down. "Now, scoot up towards the headboard."

I obeyed willingly.

**RPOV**

He was being very good, listening to me and not arguing like some guys tried to. They don't like losing control, but I could tell by the bulge in his pants, that it didn't bother him.

He was gorgeous. Dark curly hair, dimples when he smiled. And his body. It was like he was carved of stone. Every muscle articulated. I could have spent all night just touching his abs, the sharp way his hips jutted out, the v of muscle leading into his jeans.

I wondered what he would taste like, and leaned down to lick the skin above his waistband.

He groaned and gripped the blanket, trying to keep his hands by his sides, eyes closed. I grinned, he deserved a reward for listening so well.

I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his sculpted legs. He was completely naked, having gone commando for the night. He was definitely a sight. I sat back on my heels and just looked at him for a moment.

When he didn't feel me lay back down, he opened his eyes and looked at me. They were so full of longing that my heart skipped. I was surprised by it; but ignored the feeling.

As I leaned over him, he laid his head down, and sighed. It was such a gentle sound, at odds with his earlier demeanor. I shook my head a little, and breathed in sharply.

I began running my hands up his legs, to where his cock was standing out from his body, thick and long. I grasped him in my hands, squeezing to feel his hardness, before lowering my head.

My mouth closed around him, my tongue swirling the tip, tasting. I watched him through my eyelashes as I took in more of him, until I couldn't go any farther. My hands kept up the rhythm my mouth had set, every inch of him covered. He was straining to hold himself back, and to reward him I started to hum.

"Oh, god…Rose…" He couldn't stay silent any longer. His hands flew to my sides and he pulled me up to face him.

"I'm sorry, I can't…I won't be able…" He was so flustered it was cute.

"Shhh, it's okay." I covered his mouth with my own, silencing him.

He relaxed a little, almost purring as I straddled his hips.

I unhooked my garters and moved to roll my stockings down.

"Let me do that." His voice was low and gravelly.

Nodding, I sat back as he slowly took my shoe off, and then began to roll the hose down my leg, kissing softly as he went. He did the other leg before he reached for my panties, sliding them down a little bit faster. Smiling, he sat back to admire his handy work.

He reached for the ribbons that laced my corset together, untying it quickly. When it was open he reached for my breasts, cupping them in his large hands. His calloused thumbs brushed my nipples, and I mewled like a kitten.

His eyes darted to my face, surprised at the sound. I had to admit I was stunned too. I didn't normally let a guy take over. I was going to have to get control back.

Closing the distance between us, I positioned myself right above him, my knees on either side of his body. His hands moved to cup my ass, guiding me on to him.

We both sighed as I slid down his length, my breasts pushed up against his hard chest. He lifted me, before letting me slid back down, slowly, and I enjoyed the feeling of him stretching me. The friction was amazing. I don't think I had ever had someone as large as him, or as patient.

Our mouths met, biting and sucking at each others lips, when I would take charge he would let me and I didn't mind it when he would assert himself either. We kept the slow pace for awhile, but I knew it wouldn't be enough. I moved my lips to his ear, whispering, "Faster" before tracing the shell of his ear with my tongue.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He laid us down on the bed, his weight pressing onto me, as he began pounding into me. His hips were moving so fast that he had to hold onto my waist so that I wouldn't be pushed off the bed by the force of his strokes. My legs wrapped around his waist and his mouth was on my breasts, sucking my nipples, letting his teeth graze the tips. I could feel the tension building, and ran my hands down his back, feeling the ropy muscles moving underneath. The combination of his mouth and his pace sent me over the edge, at which point he quickly followed.

He held himself off of me, so as not to crush me I guess, and nuzzled my neck. It was a very tender thing to do, and it disarmed me. I had tears in my eyes that I wiped away before he could see. I didn't want him thinking I was some girl that cried every time she had good sex.

"Rose, you are amazing." His voice was low, and he sounded tired.

"Thanks, I guess you aren't too bad yourself." I teased, expecting him to argue with me, defending his skills, but instead he just grinned like he had won the lottery.

This guy was different, that's for sure.

He pulled me up to lay next to him on the pillows. "Let's just rest a little."

"You're not going to sleep are you?" I was horrified, one time? That's all I was going to get?

"Nope, just taking a break. I have a few more things I would like to do before I call it a night."

Satisfied to hear we would not be done for the evening, I laid my head down on his shoulder and dozed right off.

--

The next morning I woke up, naked and wrapped in only my sheet. I stretched my arms above my head, feeling satiated. My mind wandered to what had happened last night, actually well into the morning. He had been so patient that I figured we could explore a little. We had played with my scarves; I had tied him up to the bed, blindfolded him, all the while only letting him touch me when I allowed it. He went along with every idea that I had, never complaining, always doing exactly what I asked. It was the most enjoyable night I had ever had.

The bed was empty; he must have gotten up already. I got out of bed and pulled on a robe, heading for the kitchen to make coffee.

When I got in there I was surprised by what I saw.

Emmett, in all his bare glory, was trying to make me breakfast.

He saw me come in and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around me.

I shirked out of his grasp, and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"I would have done that for you, but I didn't know how you took your coffee." He explained cheerfully.

"Don't worry about it." I was a little sharper than I had intended but I didn't want him getting the wrong idea about us.

He looked sad, but recovered quickly. "What do you want for breakfast? You don't have a whole lot of food but I could figure something out. Or I could take you out to eat."

"Listen, Emmett. I had a good time last night and I think you did too," he smiled when I said that, nodding. "But I just don't want you to think that it meant something more. I am really busy right now with school and I don't need any distractions." The realization that I was giving him the brush off speech dawned on him. I wondered how many times he had given this speech.

He put his head down, thinking, before looking up at me, "Rose, I don't say this very often, so I will probably get it all wrong, but I really felt like we shared something last night. I mean, I have never…"

I had to stop him. "Emmett, it's totally normal for you to feel that way. I've had lots of guys tell me that the first time they give up control that it seems special." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I wished I could pull them back. When I had mentioned other guys he had tensed, and I'm sure he was wondering just how many there had been.

He stood very still, trying to calm his breathing, his chin tucked into his chest. After a few moments he raised his head, looking directly at me.

"Well then, I guess I will get out of here, I understand that you are _busy_." The implication in his words stung me.

He went to get dressed, and I sat at the bar sipping my coffee, trying to clear my head. I had done this before, slept with guys and not gotten attached. This time was going to be no different.

The fact that Emmett was hotter than most guys I was with must be the reason that my body was screaming at me to go in there and tie him back up to the bed. Not that it sounded like a bad idea, but I just needed to stay focused on what was really important, school and my research project. I couldn't afford to get distracted.

I turned when I heard him come back into the room, and his face was stony. I stood up and walked him to the door.

"Can I at least get your number?" He asked quietly.

"Sure, your brother has it, just ask him." It was a low blow, but better to not get his hopes up.

He had almost closed the door behind him, when he stepped back into the entry.

He scooped me up in his arms and kissed me with everything he had. I was starting to melt, when he pulled away, looking at my face as if he were memorizing it.

Without another word he turned and left. My lips were swollen from his kiss, and I liked the feeling that his lips had marked mine somehow. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Mooning over a guy was not my idea of a fun time. I just needed to get cleaned up and I would feel a lot better.

* * *

**AC: So, what do you think? Do we like kinky Rose?**

AN: uh, yeah...and I think kinky Rose just upped the smut factor by 10...in fact, I know she did...

**AC: Hey, don't give anything away!**

AN: Oh, sorry...I forgot not everyone has read _that_ chapter...

**AC: If only there were a way to get these posted quicker...**_**that **_**chapter isn't too far away...**

AN: If only...


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is from Alice and Rose's pov, to all of you that are demanding Bella and Edward, they are coming up in the rotation. We do have a plan, I swear!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or shiny silver Volvos. Unfortunately for us.**

* * *

**APOV**

"Shhh, don't wake _him _up, I don't want to deal with that," Jasper was walking me out of the apartment. He was so worried about my stupid brother. I had been trying to tell him that we could deal with it, but he wouldn't listen.

I smiled up at him. I wanted to force him back into the bedroom. We had been going at it almost all night though and I knew he had work today. "I'll see you in class," I whispered into his ear as I nibbled his earlobe softly. He immediately tensed. I pulled away, trying to see what he was thinking.

"Shit," he mumbled. Apparently I had said the wrong thing but he only shook his head and gave me a quick peck on the cheek as he almost pushed me out the door. What was that about?

I needed to talk to someone. Bella. I knew I could talk to her, I just wouldn't name names. I had thought something was going on between them, but after a few conversations with her I had figured out they were only friends. Not that they hadn't tried to be more, but Jasper was meant to be with me, so I was glad it hadn't worked out.

Jasper. He and Edward had been friends for a while now; they had met while they were at UW. I had seen a picture of him and Edward that was taken at a baseball game, and when I saw his eyes, I knew. I didn't tell Edward this. He thought the soul mate thing was crap and he was way too overprotective. He treats me like I am still five, so I am sure that he won't be too happy to find out about Jasper and I. It had been a couple of weeks that we had been meeting secretly and while it was hot, keeping it just to ourselves, I wanted to be able to tell someone about it.

When I heard that Jasper was coming here for a job, and that he would also be teaching, I figured there was no better way to meet him before Edward introduced us. I knew it would be awkward if I spent the entire time staring into his eyes the first time my brother introduced us. So I took honors history, ugh, that in itself not to mention it being on a Saturday afternoon, was a sacrifice I made for true love. And it had paid off.

That first day I was a little nervous, especially when I walked in and he was talking to Bella. She was so pretty, her long, wavy hair and eyes, though her clothes were a bit odd. But Jasper was looking at her like he wanted to have her for dinner. My heart fell then. I talked to her, hoping she would be awful or an airhead but she was neither. She was sweet and confident and there to observe him teach because she was going to be teaching as well. I thought right then I was wrong about Jasper and I. I am very rarely wrong, so it was a disturbing feeling.

I was ready to give up. And then it was like fate intervened. I didn't print that stupid syllabus. It was my first honors class; the class was a sophomore level course so I didn't know. I was technically a sophomore, having taken a lot of AP courses at my high school. I raised my hand because that is what you do when you have a problem, right? Then he looked up at me, his baby blue eyes met mine and I knew I had been right; he felt it too but didn't know what it was. Of course then, he yelled at me and I cried like a little girl. I winced as I thought about that day.

But anyway, it all worked out.

Bella and I had talked a couple of times since that first day in class. And I tried not to be too excited when she told me one evening after a particularly bad date that she didn't see it working out, I assumed it was Jasper she was talking about. She said he was more of a friend and she was done trying to force the issue. She had acted like there was someone else she was interested in but she wouldn't tell me any thing about him. I left her alone about it because I had been so elated thinking that Jasper was free. I wouldn't have to steal him away from my friend, I still hoped he was the one she was talking about.

So, now, I was off to see Bella, I knew that meant I would have to go to the library – on a Saturday. This would be a first. She spends a lot of time there; I know it is her job, but geez, how exciting could a library be? She seemed to always be there, even when she wasn't working. Hmm, now that I think of it, Jasper and Edward are always there too. Jasper, like Bella had an excuse, but Edward, surely he couldn't have that much work to do.

After a quick shower and wardrobe change I was ready, excited to talk to my friend and to see Jasper again.

I didn't see either of them right away so I decided to just ask the girl at the reference desk who told me that Bella wasn't due to be here until later this afternoon. I guess I should have called first; I would just have to catch up with her later. When I asked about Jasper Whitlock the girl eyed me suspiciously but pointed out where I would need to go to find him.

We needed to talk, he always seemed to put it off, and it was a few hours before class so I hoped he would make some time for me. As close as we had become, I was sure he would.

"Hey, Jasper!"

"Alice?" he looked up from his computer, with what looked like panic was in his eyes. Why would he be panicked to see me? Did he think I would attack him in the middle of the library? What kind of girl did he take me for?

"Um…" I wanted to talk to him, especially since we didn't get around to talking last night. I needed to know how he felt about me, about us. But how to start...

Before I could decide what to say he was out of his seat glancing around the room, looking like he was planning a jail break. I giggled at the sight. He only swung around with a sly grin on his lips and tilted his head beckoning me to follow. _I would follow him anywhere._

We walked through several rooms and hallways, keeping a respectable distance between each other, though I could feel the heat coming from his body. I wondered where we were going but before I could ask he opened a door marked "Private" and waved me in.

As soon as I entered the room and the door was shut Jasper had me pressed against a filing cabinet, his hands working their way up my skirt, his mouth against mine. I automatically spread my legs and he pushed his thigh between them, pressing into my center. I began rubbing myself up and down his leg, overwhelmed with the feelings I was getting from him. God, he can kiss!

After a few minutes when he began to try to relieve me of my panties I pushed him away. "Jasper, baby, we need to talk." His face fell and I hurried to explain myself better, "No, no…it isn't anything bad. I just think we need to talk about _us,_ our relationship."

I watched his face for the relief I expected to see but it didn't appear. "Alice, do we need to do this now?" his voice was serious and his hands continued work on getting my shirt off.

"Yes, why can't we talk about this? You never seem to want to talk when we have time. Don't you think that we should figure some things out if we are going to continue doing this?" Wasn't he tired of hiding and sneaking around?

He sighed. "It's complicated. I don't know if I can give you a good answer about anything right now. Can't we just…" and he had me against the cabinet once again, my traitorous body fulfilling his every request.

His hands were firmly gripping my behind, pulling me from the floor so that I was flush against him and his very large erection. Mmm, maybe this could wait. His lips were burning against my neck as I moaned his name softly, unable to pull myself away.

Oh, what he did to me. I was not the type of girl to have sex in a storage room. I liked romance, flowers and sweet talk. Jasper only offered hot sex and mixed signals. But he is my soul mate, it would all work out, we could figure this out.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and I heard a voice call out, "Jas? Ang said she thought you were back here?" Jasper froze and immediately put me on my feet and backed away.

"Shit, shit, shit…I knew this was a mistake." He was running his hands through his hair and shaking his head. I assumed he was talking about getting hot and heavy while he was at work but his face was saying something different. "Don't say a word, please, just stay here until I come back." He ordered. I nodded as he started flattening his hair and adjusting himself so that his arousal was not too noticeable. I stifled a giggle as he became more and more frustrated trying to look composed. He looked up at me with very angry eyes that sobered me abruptly.

With a quick glare he told me again to be quiet and stay as he turned to open the door just enough to walk out of the room. I sat there trying to hear what he was saying. It was Bella. I heard them talking about a class and some computer thing he was helping her with. I didn't hear anything but business in her or his tone and relaxed feeling like we were not caught. I know it was a huge deal to him, I understood it was his career.

Soon enough he slid back into the room his face pale and his eyes were dark. "Okay, Alice, you are right, we need to talk." I knew this was the bad kind of talk. I knew I could fix it though, I had to.

"Jasper, this won't happen again, we will keep any of this kind of contact within your apartment or my house. I know." I tried to keep the situation under control but I wasn't sure I had succeeded.

"This is too complicated," he started as if I had not said anything. I pulled his chin up so he was looking me in the eye, I thought if he could see in me what I saw in him that he wouldn't do what he was about to do. It didn't work. "Alice, we can't. I am your teacher…"

I had already decided on this one,"I am dropping the class, it isn't an issue anymore."

He shook his head, "No, even then, it isn't right, you have been my student now for weeks, it will be suspicious. And then there is Edward and Emmett…"

"You are not using my big brothers as an excuse Jasper, this is silly. We can just –."

"Alice, no. Don't make this harder than it has to be. It just can't work out, not now."

I would beg, plead, this couldn't be happening, we were perfect for each other, he knew it, I knew it, everyone would understand. "Jasper, please, I lov – …"

He suddenly became angry and put his hand up before I could finish. "NO," his voice was stern and eyes full of fire. "We can't, that's final."

The finality in his voice crushed me; I just had to get out of there. I pushed past him and made my way towards the exit. This couldn't be the end, there had to be a way.

I walked fast, bumping into a tall blond girl who screamed something I didn't hear as I continued towards the door, trying not to burst into hysterics before I got out of this stupid library.

**RPOV**

"Excuse you, little twerp!" Man, people are freaking rude. That little girl just about knocked me off of my feet.

Another stupid day at the library. This project had to end soon; I needed some semblance of a social life.

I sighed to myself, why couldn't I stop thinking about him? Hot, delicious, sexy Emmett. It had been weeks, he hadn't even called, but I could think of nothing else when I let my mind wonder.

Wouldn't my parents be proud, seriously?

Emmett was the epitome of a man, and rich to boot. Yeah, he was a Cullen. I guess I knew Edward's last name was Cullen and that Emmett was his brother, but I never made the connection between them and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who had a freaking wing of the hospital named after him.

It was pointed out to me some time after when I ran into that girl Lauren he had been with that night we hooked up. Her voice was full of hatred when she spoke, "so you snagged him, huh? Every girl on campus would have loved to get Emmett Cullen to change his ways…I guess I get it…" she said the last part as she slowly eyed me up and down. As if I would ever sleep with her.

I, of course, didn't know what she was talking about. I had given him the speech; he knew I wasn't interested in a relationship. I didn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that though; at the time I was struck and surprisingly happy that he was changing his ways because of me. But soon I remember that _he_ was the last thing I wanted.

My parents? Oh, he was everything they always wanted. Maybe I could even be barefoot and pregnant before the year was out. They would be so happy. Then I could stop _dabbling in such manly hobbies_.

Yes, hobbies, this is what I was doing, spending countless hours piddling around in libraries and classrooms for my silly need to occupy my endless free time. They were so clueless. They couldn't possibly imagine that I would ever need a career, especially not in engineering, a man's occupation. I was too pretty; I should be modeling or just enjoying being kept. Yeah, right.

Kept like the way Roy wanted to keep me? Disgusting piece of shit. Kept in a big house so that he could parade me around like a trophy all the while treating me like crap and sleeping with everyone with a pulse, though I am not sure that was a requirement either.

Now I am not even sure why I had been with him. My parents introduced us, he was the son of one of my father's business partner and he was extremely handsome, everything I so naively wanted. Within months we were engaged, school wasn't even a thought at the time, it was all Roy. It wasn't too long before his true colors showed themselves though and after one really bad night of his drunk ass trying to force himself on me and a quick kick in the balls, it was done. I wouldn't be treated that way. So here I am, not interested in being anyone's Mrs. and more than willing to make that clear in whatever way was necessary.

That is why I said what I did to Em that morning, he had to know. If he knew that there were a lot of other guys then he would stop trying to make it more than it was. I saw it in his face that night and I felt it too, we had made a connection, but I couldn't let that happen, not now, I was too close to my goal. I didn't have time for a serious relationship. And as long as he stopped then I would be able to forget him. That is what I told myself anyway.

But here I was, weeks later, he and his body still on my mind. I hadn't wanted anyone else, but I could give pretext to that by not having time for anyone else either.

I needed to focus.

I got up from my table and made my way across the library to find the journal I needed. The library was pretty busy, more than I would figure for a weekend, I guess everyone had deadlines looming.

As I began sorting through the shelves I felt eyes on me. I was used to it, but it seemed intense in the quiet of the library, especially in the quiet of the bound periodicals section. I looked around but didn't see anything right away, in fact no one seemed to be looking up much less at me. I shook it off as being paranoia and went back to my task.

After a few minutes of searching I found what I was looking for and went to a table close by. Sitting down, I spread my stuff out and I sighed. I wanted to go out tonight but there was no way I would get this done in time. I hadn't slept with anyone since that night with Emmett and I was feeling it. There were a couple of dry humping sessions on the dance floor last time I went out but I just wasn't up to bringing anyone home. I had to tell myself it wasn't because of him.

I noticed wheels peeking out from between the shelves I had just been searching. Whoever it was didn't move, just stayed where they were. I shook my head, looking back at my work. It was just another student, I'm sure.

That feeling of being watched didn't go away though and I jerked my head up again, looking for the culprit. There had to be someone around. I didn't see the wheels anymore; at least they weren't in the aisle. When I found them, the man sitting in them was a little shocking. He was quite tall and well built, with dark, russet skin and shorn, black hair. He saw me checking him out and smirked at me. He had pulled up to a table that was diagonal from me and was leaning back in his chair.

I couldn't figure out why he was leaning back, but when he raised his eyebrows, looking pointedly under my table, it hit me. I was wearing a skirt and had, in my concentration, forgotten to cross my legs. He apparently had a good view up my skirt from his position.

The setting and the anonymity this sort of thing afforded me was a huge turn on, and from the bulge under the fly of his jeans, it was affecting him too. I decided to play along. With a smile and wink, letting him know that I was game, I slunk down in my chair, spreading my legs a little.

He watched, his eyes burning and wet his lips. I almost laughed at how easy it was to effect a response but couldn't ignore how wet I was getting. I hadn't worn a bra this morning, preferring to feel the scratchy wool against my breasts and my nipples were so hard now that they were straining against my sweater.

When he moved his hand to his waistband, I shook my head at him, mouthing "No" so that he would understand. He grimaced but placed his hands on the armrests of his chair.

I let my head fall back, and began squeezing my legs together, enjoying the pressure on my clit. I licked my lips slowly, and pinched my nipples through my top. My breathing was almost as shallow as his so I inhaled deeply, reveling in the sensations that were flooding my body.

My hand slipped down under the table, and into my skirt, sliding under the lace of my panties. I heard his sharp gasp, but I didn't look over. Running my fingers over my wet slit, I felt my juice cover my fingers. Flicking my clit with my red fingernails, my legs fell open even wider. I focused on my clit, the little bundle of nerves slippery by now, the delicious way my nail caught on each pass.

It was sweet torture, but I needed to feel more so I slipped my other hand under the table and into my panties. I thrust two of my fingers into my warmth, and felt my walls clamp down on the intrusion. Not full enough, I added a third, and began to push and pull them in and out of myself. My breasts were swollen, squeezing together and my nipples were catching on the edge of the table with every thrust I made, the wool scratching at the sensitive tips. I could feel myself getting close, my breathing picking up speed, my face hot. I can be very vocal, and that fact that I couldn't make a sound was exhilarating. I could hear his groans over my panting, which just added to the pleasure.

My hips were rocking and my body started to convulse. I rode the sensations out, letting out a deep breath at the end. I could hear my observer whining now and I looked over at him. His knuckles were white on the arms of his chair and his pants were straining so much as to look like they may not hold.

I smiled at him, licking my fingers clean and sat back up in my chair. I straightened my clothes, removing my panties and gathered my things. As I got up to leave I flashed him one last look. He was positively drooling. When I brushed past him on my way to leave, I leaned over his chair and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Thanks." I breathed in his ear.

He sputtered, unable to form a word, much less a sentence. He just looked up at me with his deep brown eyes wide.

I laughed and dropped my panties in his lap, walking off without another word.

I checked out my book and headed home, the exhilaration of what had transpired starting to wear off and thoughts of Emmett crept back in.

I worried what he would think if he knew what I had just done. I had heard from one person that he wasn't sleeping around now and suddenly I want to change who I am for him? Who knows if that girl was even right? Furthermore, it didn't matter to me what he did with other women. It was none of my business. Now I just had to convince myself of that.

* * *

**AC: Wow, who knew Rose had it in her, or well, not in her exactly...**

AN: ... (laughing too hard to type)

**AC: We knew she was into kinky sex, we just didn't know she was so generous with it. She's like a Kink philanthropist.**

AN: deep breath...ok... yeah, but who knew the people loved Em so much?

**AC:**** Well, he is a big old bear…everyone loves bears!**

AN: In response to everyone that wanted a threesome, and those that were very against it, we decided to go the other direction…

**AC: Rose got to have a onesome…is that right?**

AN: Well, we hope you liked it…We are getting closer to the Bella and Edward chapter now, so don't hate too much. There is a method to our madness!


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter is from Alice and Bella's pov's. We are getting to the Edward and Bella stuff…we are glad you have stuck with us while we gave the other characters a chance!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or shiny silver Volvos. Unfortunately for us.**

* * *

**APOV**

I couldn't breathe, I just ran. I had to get away so that I didn't throw a fit and embarrass him any more than I already do. At that thought, I choked on a sob. How could he just detach himself, how could he just act like what was happening between us was only sex? I know he felt more, or at least I thought he did. I wasn't sure anymore.

Pushing open the doors of the library, I inhaled deeply once I was outside. I needed someone to talk to; I couldn't deal with this by myself. Too bad I only had brothers; those two Neanderthals would never be able to help me. If they knew what was going on, they would probably kill Jasper and lock me up in my room and throw away the key.

As I hurried away, I heard someone calling my name. It didn't sound like the voice I wanted to hear, but I turned around anyways.

"Alice." Bella was gaining on me, with a worried look on her face.

I stopped and waited for her.

She could see that I was crying when she got close and without saying anything else, wrapped me up in a hug. The simple gesture brought another round of tears out.

She didn't say anything, just waited for me to calm down again, smoothing my hair down while I sobbed on her shoulder.

"Thanks." I said when my crying had slowed.

"No problem. We all need a hug sometimes." She released me, but kept an arm around my shoulders. "Let's go get a coffee so we can talk."

We walked in the direction of the closest coffee shop. I tried to think of how to explain the situation without making things more difficult for Jasper, but I wasn't sure of what to say.

When we got in line for our drinks, Bella turned to me, "If you want to find us a corner to sit in, I can take care of this."

"Okay." I was glad that I could go find a place to hide; I looked terrible right now and didn't want anyone to ask me what was wrong.

Telling people that I was sleeping with one of my teachers, who was also my much older brother's best friend, probably wouldn't go over so well.

I found us a couple of comfy leather club chairs that were tucked away out of sight of the rest of the shop and curled up.

Bella brought over our lattes and double chocolate chunk brownie. I almost started crying again, how did she know I needed chocolate?

"Here you go. I figured the brownie might be of more comfort to you than I will be so it's all yours." She smiled warmly at me.

I took the brownie and broke it in half, "I can share. You have been great so far, so I wouldn't bet against you."

She laughed, and took a big gulp of her coffee. It was still pretty hot so she yelped when it hit her mouth and ended up spilling it all over herself.

"Damn it. I am a mess. Now I have to walk around with coffee stains all day. It won't be the first time." Her shirt and pants were soaked but she just laughed again. "Good thing I don't worry about what I look like too much."

It was hard for me to imagine not caring what you looked like, I had been raised to always be conscious of the image you are projecting. And the image Bella was projecting was a little dated. Hmmm, maybe I could help her in return for her helping me. The idea perked me up a little.

"So, let's talk. Who or what has got you so worked up? Is it school? One of your professors?"

She was closer than she knew with that one.

As I debated on whether or not to open up about what had happened between Jasper and I, Bella leaned towards me.

"You don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable. I am not that great with the whole emotional chat thing. Must be the fact that I am an only child. I always thought if I had a sister it would have been easier, I would have had someone to learn how to do all that girly talk stuff with." She shrugged.

Hearing that she was an only child with no one to talk to, that she had wanted a sister, was really comforting. I had always felt almost like an only child, Edward and Emmett were so much older than me that they didn't include me in their lives very much. I knew that they loved me, but they weren't much help when it came to stuff like this.

"Well, we can just pretend that we are the sisters we never had. If you ever wanted a brother, I have two I can spare." Just talking with her was relaxing me.

"So, did you want to tell me what is going on?"

I took a deep breath before speaking.

"There is this guy I have been kind of seeing. It has been amazing, I think that I love him. And I thought that he was feeling the same way but he has been holding back."

I remembered that she had said they were friends that first day in class and I thought at the time that maybe they were more to each other. But when we were together, I just assumed that they weren't. I wondered now if she knew about us. Had they still been dating all along? I started to panic.

"Alice, it's okay. I won't judge you."

"He's one of my teachers and I think that is part of the reason he doesn't think we should be together." I let the statement hang in the air. She would probably guess who I was talking about, I was sure of it.

"How long have you guys been seeing each other?" She wasn't going to bring up his name. I hoped that meant she didn't care, not that she liked him or something.

"It's only been a couple of weeks. But I knew the first time I saw his picture. See, he's my brother's best friend and roommate which is another reason he doesn't want to keep things going."

She had a confused look on her face.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, Edward is my older brother and he's really protective of me so Jas, I mean…um…"

"I know you are talking about Jasper, Alice. It's okay."

"But didn't you guys go out once?" I held my breath, hoping she wouldn't say that they were still seeing each other, I never thought that he could do that to me but I guess I didn't know him that well really.

"We went out a couple of times, but we are just friends. Remember the weird uncomfortable dates I went on, the one where I ended up as friends with the guy? That was Jasper."

I exhaled, not even realizing that I had been holding my breath.

"Well, it doesn't really matter anyways. He obviously doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about him. I mean, if you love someone shouldn't you be willing to take some risks to be with them?" Tears were starting to well up again.

"It's not always that simple. It should be but it never is." She looked wistful, and I wondered who she was thinking about. "Jasper is a good person, so I am sure he is just worried about what the repercussions could be for both of you. This isn't exactly the best situation for him or you. If someone found out, he wouldn't be allowed to teach anymore, and I'm sure that it wouldn't help you for it to be known that you slept with an instructor."

I knew she was right, but I couldn't help how I felt.

"I told him I was dropping the class. I can take it next year or over the summer. That way there won't be any conflict." This was my first year in college so I would have plenty of time to make it up.

"That's probably be a good idea. But, I think that you should talk to him before you drop it though. You guys have a lot you need to deal with."

I knew she was right but I just couldn't bring myself to face him. Maybe in a couple of days, when the humiliation wasn't so fresh. The way he had just cut himself off from me, right in the middle if fooling around, it was too painful to face right now.

"I need some time to think. We kind of rushed into things and I want to be sure of how I feel. I don't know if talking to him will help me right now." I didn't say that I was feeling ashamed because he had rejected in the middle of sex, that I was doubting all his whispered words about me, how beautiful he thought I was or how much he loved to be with me. He had never said that he loved me, and I was glad now that he had stopped me in the storage closet. I couldn't have handled it, if I had told him and he asked me to leave.

She nodded at me, before standing to go. "Do you think you will be okay? I am going to have to go home so I can change. I don't feel like walking around work all day looking like a cleaning rag at Starbucks." She was gesturing to her stained clothes.

"Actually, I have an idea. I live right around the corner so why don't you come to my house and borrow something of mine?" It was the least I could do, she had totally come to my rescue.

"Um, Alice, that is really nice of you to offer. I don't know if you noticed but we don't have exactly the same style and I'm not sure that we even wear the same size." She was looking at me warily.

"We are close enough, and as far as style goes, Bella, you could use a little help." I giggled at her expression. She was trying to look offended, but I could tell she was going to go along with it.

"Okay, fine. You can play "Dress Up Bella" this once, but I am only agreeing because you need a distraction. Understood?"

I was up out of my chair, bouncing in happiness. "Trust me Bella; you will look hot when I am done with you."

"I'm not going for hot, remember? I work in a library, and have to be around a lot of hormonal college boys and homeless men that often have sick fetishes, ones that involve lusty librarians." She grimaced, "I am serious, you have no idea what goes on in that place!"

"Okay, fine. How about cute? Can you stand being cuted up for one night?"

"Now you are insulting me, great. What next? A makeover?" She snorted.

Silly Bella, if she only knew what she had gotten herself into.

**BPOV**

Going to Alice's house was definitely interesting. Aside from the fashion show she attempted to have me do, it was weird to be in Edward's parent's house. Seeing pictures of him as a kid, with his family was unsettling. It felt like I was stalking him or something. I hadn't wanted to mention to Alice that Edward and I were friends, if that's what we were. I wasn't sure, exactly. It seemed sometimes like he wanted to ask me something. And he was always asking about Jasper. I had told him we were friends, but it was like he didn't understand.

We had spent a lot of time together but we never really talked about anything important. Come to think about it, we hardly ever talked about anything not related to school or my job. He was becoming an expert in library gossip though, and we always had fun. He had a wicked sense of humor, and he was so gorgeous, even sitting there in an old ratty sweatshirt and jeans he was breathtaking. Ugh, maybe one of these days he would make a move. I was worried that he would think I was trashy to go from dating his friend to wanting to have hot sex with him in the stacks.

Despite Jasper being as hot as he is, I had never felt the electricity that I felt with Edward. I didn't know if it was just me, or if he felt it too. We were comfortable with each other, so I was okay with that for now.

Once Alice had found the "perfect outfit", her words not mine, I said goodbye and headed back to work. She was a sweet girl and it was nice to have another girl to talk to. Angela was so involved with Ben that we didn't get to do the girl stuff very often.

My perfect outfit consisted of a cord mini skirt and a v-neck sweater with chunky buttons up the back. It was cute; I had to admit, even though I was still wearing my old school pumas. Alice tried to convince me to wear a pair of her boots but my feet were a little too big. I was just going to have to remember that I wasn't wearing jeans, and I would have to be careful about not flashing people. I am not really a mini skirt kind of girl, so this may be a challenge.

When I got to the library I realized I had work to do in the stacks. There were some books that a professor in the English department was looking for and the student workers couldn't find them. Great. Up and down a stepstool all night, I was definitely going to embarrass myself.

I headed up to look for them, I was sure we still had them. Someone probably just put them in the wrong place. It happened all the time, so it would just take a little searching. I found the first two quickly. They were reshelved with the wrong classification. The last one was proving more difficult to find and I was on the Kikstep, stretching to reach the top shelf when I felt someone behind me.

Hands grasped my hips and before I could turn around, I heard him.

"Need some help?" That voice. It was sinful, how sexy it was. My eyes grew heavy, I could feel his fingers on my skin and immediately had trouble breathing. His hands were on my legs, with just the tips of them creeping under the hem of my skirt. I couldn't turn around; I wouldn't be able to control myself.

I could feel his breath on my neck, stirring my hair. I swallowed before trusting myself to talk.

"Um, no I think I got it." I squeaked out. My witty banter escapes me at the worst times.

"I'll just hold on to you so you don't fall and hurt yourself." His voice was soft, as his hands slid up my skirt. He stepped closer to me and I could feel the heat of his body all along my back.

"Okay." My words were breathy but there as no helping it.

He took them to mean that it was okay that he kept touching me, which if I was honest is exactly what I was hoping for.

He sighed and dragged his hands all the way up my hips under my skirt, skimming the edge of my panties with his fingertips. I whimpered and fell back against his chest. He growled and turned me around so that he was pressed up against me. I was still standing on the stepstool, so we were face to face and I was surprised to see how serious his face was. He was staring at my lips, hungrily.

"Hi." I whispered.

He smiled, and whispered back, "Hey."

I was playing with the spine of the book I was holding, and started rambling nervously, "Well, you missed it earlier I…"

He grabbed my wrists, causing me to drop the book, and held them over my head in one large hand. Instinctively my leg hitched up, my ankle curling around his knee and he leaned into me. His hand was at the juncture of my thighs, his palm cupping my mound, long fingers rubbing my wet panties. His weight was holding me up against the shelves behind me, my breasts were pressed against his chest and his lips hovered over mine, his breath blowing softly on my face. I waited, willing him to kiss me. But he seemed frozen.

It wasn't until we heard the gasp behind us that he came out of his trance.

Both of our heads turned to see Mike standing not ten feet away.

"Bella?" Mike's voice faltered and after a second he took off.

Edward shook his head, and laughed.

"Well, you are certainly breaking his heart. I wonder if he is the only one." He sounded a little bitter.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I was stunned. Where did that come from?

"Aren't you seeing someone?" His words were flat.

"Me? No, I'm not. Not that it's any of your business. And aren't you the one that left the bar with some chick the other night? You sure do have some nerve." I was furious. How dare he do that to me and then accuse me of cheating on an imaginary boyfriend? What a jerk.

His face was shocked, and I turned away before he could say anything else.

I stalked over to the reference desk where Angela was working. She could tell I was upset, but I shook my head so she would understand I didn't want to talk about it here.

When looked around I saw that the guy that Edward and his date had been hanging out with at the bar were there. Great.

I wondered if that was his brother, he looked a little like a Green Giant version of Alice.

I walked towards the elevators to head down to my office, but of course before I could make it there I had to completely humiliate myself. I tripped over my own feet and would have ended up on the ground if someone hadn't caught me. I looked up at my rescuer and it was Edward's friend, the Green Giant.

"Man, you are hilarious! Do you realize you just tripped over nothing at all?" He snort laughed at me, which was enough to make me snort laugh right back.

"Yeah, I am regular three ring circus. You should see me with the book trucks. I am a danger to humanity." He was nice, funny with a ridiculous laugh like me. What's not to like? Plus his massive arms and cute dimples weren't too bad either.

When he stood me back up, I looked down to make sure my skirt wasn't obscene. As I did this my sweater gapped away from my chest. I looked back up at him in time to catch him checking my tits out.

I just shook my head at him and he shrugged smiling. "Can't help it. I'm a pig." He had no shame. "I'm Emmett, but you can call me Em."

I just smiled and laughed, "At least you are honest, Em. I'm Bella."

Edward and Rose had made it over to us in time to hear me. They both had unhappy looks on their faces.

Rose recovered first, leaning on Edwards arm, "Have any plans tonight, Edward?"

He was staring at me, glancing briefly to Rose, "Um, no. But I think I am just going to study, I have a lot of research to do."

She waved his excuse off, "No way, we are going out. You have to be way ahead of your classes with as much time as you spend here studying. Let's go out dancing, have some fun."

Emmett's eyes narrowed at Edward, waiting for his response.

He looked around at all of us, obviously stalling.

Emmett spoke up first, "Why don't we all go out? Edward can go with Rose and I can give Bella a ride." I could tell he was upset, but was trying not to show it.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea. We can all go."

Emmett turned to me, "What time do you get off work?

So, it was agreed. Rose was going to go home and change, taking Edward with her and they would meet Emmett and I when I got off work. The idea of Edward in Rose's apartment made me a little nauseous and for some reason I think Emmett felt the same way.

The bar we were going to was a cool place, so I was glad Alice had lent me her outfit after all. The shoes would just have to do. There wasn't enough time to go all the way home to change only my shoes.

The stark differences between myself and Rose were obvious. But I wasn't going to let it bother me. At least I wasn't a bitch.

* * *

**AC: They are going to be so mad at us! Should we post the next chapter tonight too? **

AN: Is that spoiling them? 2 chapters in one night?

**AC: Yeah, but they are going to be angry because of cock-blocking Mike.**

AN: True…we don't need to start a riot.

**AC: And we know they will like the next chapter!! **


	9. Chapter 8

**This is our longest chapter by far…hopefully it makes up for the drought of Edward/Bella. Oh, and the jazzersizing, old man nudist actually exists and works in my library. Ponder that one…**

**A quick shout out to withthevampsofcourse for her very inspiring photo of henry...and for her general smut goddessness! And also to all the ladies on twilighted...ya'll are my idols!  
**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or shiny silver Volvos. Unfortunately for us.**

* * *

**EMPOV**

I had gone to the library, hoping to find Edward so we could go out and hit a couple of bars. Instead I had seen Rose, sitting at a table surrounded by books and papers. She was so focused on her work it gave me a minute to watch her without having to figure out what to say to her. She had been all I could think about since that night.

When she had given me that speech, that bullshit about being busy with school and not wanting to be distracted, I was shocked. But when she mentioned the other guys right after I had admitted that I felt something special for her, it hurt. I have never felt that way before. The whole night was different for me. I knew that neither of us was exactly pure, but what we did, what we shared, was new to me.

She had felt something too, I was sure of it. I had the notion that she was just used to being on her own, that she didn't want to have to share some of herself with me, or anyone else. This was a new situation for me, to be honest. I was used to girls trying to get me to stay. The fact that she had tossed me out on my naked ass was confusing, to say the least.

I would have to ask Edward what it's like to have to convince a girl to go out with you. He would know. Of course, the way things were going with his "Library Girl" he was proving himself to be pretty ineffective. Living like a monk was not good for me, but I just couldn't bring myself to sleep with anyone else. Now, I had gotten a blow job from some random girl in the bathroom of a bar last week but that hardly counts against me. I was practically a virgin by now.

Rose must have seen me standing there and she stood up, walking over to me. Just the way she walked was sexy, almost like she was stalking prey. Damn, she was hot.

"Hey, Emmett. How's it going?" Her voice was light, friendly.

I understood that she was making the effort, so I figured I could be civil too.

"Not much, looking for Edward. I was going to see if he wanted to hit some bars, look for some girls to entertain us." If she wanted to act like what happened was nothing I could go along with it. We'll see if it bothers her that I am headed out to pick up chicks.

Her jaw tensed, almost imperceptibly. "I think he was planning on studying tonight. You may have to find someone else to go trolling for girls with." Was that a touch of anger in her voice?

"Well, I'll see what he thinks about the idea."

I noticed the girl from the bar, the one Edward had been talking to, walk out from the shelves with Edward right behind her. She looked pissed and headed straight over to the desk in the middle of the room.

Edward's head was down as he walked towards us and he looked confused. When he glanced over at the desk, to see where she had gone, I dawned on me that she must be his "Library Girl". Well, at least I understood now why he was spending all his time here. She was beautiful in an approachable way, not as gorgeous as Rose but I could see the attraction.

She was headed for the elevators when she tripped and I ran to catch her. She looked up at me, her brown eyes wide with shock. It was a nice boost for my ego when she blushed at me, looking at my arms around her waist.

"Man, you are hilarious! You do realize you just tripped over nothing, right?" I said the first thing that came to my head. Edward always said I had trouble editing. I snorted at her and she did it right back, warning me of her propensity for hurting herself and others. I liked that she came right back at me, not trying to be flirty or fake. This girl was cool.

When I had her back on her feet she leaned over to smooth her skirt down, affording me a nice view of her tits. What can I say, I am a guy and it was definitely a nice view. She caught me though, and when I didn't try to excuse myself she laughed again. I figured I should introduce myself, and she told me her name was Bella.

I turned to see Rose and Edward headed over, neither one of them looking too pleased. I realized that this could work in both our favors so when Rose asked Edward to go out with her, I decided Bella and I should tag along. Rose was playing it up a little too much to be subtle, leaning on Edward's arm when she asked. He was too busy checking out Bella to notice, which made me happy. I know he had told me that he wasn't interested in Rose, but it was hard for me to believe. Seeing how he was reacting to her though was convincing me.

"Why don't we all go out? Edward, you can go with Rose and I can give Bella a ride." I wondered if he would read anything in to that.

He agreed quickly, so I turned to Bella to find out when she would be able to leave. It was settled, Rose was heading to her apartment to change, taking Edward with her. I wasn't too happy that he was going to her place, but there wasn't a whole lot I could do about it. Bella said she would be able to leave straight from work. I was surprised she didn't feel the need to go home and primp before going out. She was cute, funny AND low maintenance.

When Bella got off work a little while later, we headed to the bar. She seemed nervous, but we joked around a lot and I think it helped. She was asking about the team, apparently she knew Alice and had been filled in on the family. She told me about her job, and how she had a coworker at work that was bothering her, following her around, coming up on his days off. She sounded a worried about it.

"Well, I would probably follow you around too, if it were me. You are a lot cuter than that old man that used to work there when I was in school. The one with all the ear hair and the really bad teeth? He was crazy."

She snorted, "You think he's crazy now? Wait until you hear what his hobby is…it's a real shocker."

"What, jazzercise? I could totally see that guy in a leotard and headbands!" Actually the image of him in that get up was creepy but I would have paid to keep that image after she replaced it with one even more disgusting.

She was laughing so hard she could barely talk now, so I had to wait until she could catch her breath for her to tell me what was so funny.

"How about him being part owner in…drum roll please…a nudist colony?" Her face was red, and she was hysterical.

"No way! Shit, that is the most awful mental picture I have ever had!" I had to laugh though; this guy was not at all what you would think of when picturing nudists.

Shaking my head to get the image out, I noticed we were close to the bar. I parked the car and when we got out, I offered Bella my arm. I was thinking mainly of trying to keep her upright with the hope that Rose wouldn't like it, but Bella just laughed.

"I know what you are doing. I can walk on my own two feet, you know?" She had her hands on her hips.

"Really, Bella? I am not so sure about that. I watched you trip over nothing earlier and almost face plant. We need to make sure you make it safely into that club and there are like three steps you are going to have to deal with. I can see you having some trouble with those." I smiled and stuck my arm out again, "Come on, it's for your own good."

"Whatever, suit yourself. But I am just as likely to bring you down with me!" She gave me a doubtful look, before hooking her arm through mine.

"I'll just have to hold on extra tight to you." My last comment was said within earshot of Edward and Rose. And they both swiveled to face Bella and me at my words.

When we got inside the bar was crowded, so I offered to go get us all drinks while they found a table. Bella insisted on helping me, leaving Rose and Edward to hunt for a place to sit. The bar was crowded and it was difficult to get up close enough to order. I just elbowed in and put Bella in front of me so that the bartender could see us. It was a guy, and he was very busy.

I leaned down to whisper to Bella, "You know if you used some of your feminine wiles, it may get that Bartender down here faster."

"Feminine wiles? Is that what the boys are calling them these days?" She glanced down at her cleavage before looking back up at me. One eyebrow was raised and she looked a little uncertain.

"Listen, not trying to sound crass, but you're hot. You should use that to your advantage. I mean, I can vouch for you, you have nice tits, you should enjoy the benefits they can bring you." She just laughed at me as I talked but by the time I finished she was blushing.

"Ok, well, if I have your word that they are up to Bartender-luring standards, we'll give it a go!" Smiling, she leaned very far over on the bartop and whistled for the bartender. He looked around to see where the noise came from, and when he spotted her he did a double take. He finished up the drinks he was making at a much faster pace than he was previously exhibiting and hurried towards Bella at the first second he could.

"See, I told you." I leaned close to tell her. When she turned to look at me, her face was close to mine and I could feel her breath on my cheek. She quickly turned back to face the bartender and I looked in the direction of our table just in time to see Rose purse her lips and whip her head away angrily. This just may work.

We got our order and headed back over. The conversation at our table was stilted and I could tell Bella was still a little nervous, she was drinking pretty fast. I couldn't imagine she had a very high tolerance, she was so small.

A waitress came by our table with shots of Royal Fuck, and Rose jumped up to buy us all a round. She said that she loved it, the shot, and just couldn't get enough. When she turned around and asked Bella how many she could do I wondered what she was getting at. Bella said that she hadn't really done a lot of shots since college but she was up for it. They downed several of them quickly, and I was pretty impressed by Bella. We sat and talked for a little while before the song "I Kissed a Girl" came on.

Rose stood up, and grabbed Bella's arm.

"Oh, I love this song! Come and dance with me."

Bella looked a little surprised and I stood up.

"Emmett, this is a girl's only dance, okay? Come on, Bella." She smiled seductively at her. before dragging her off.

Edward looked at me stunned and I'm sure I had the same expression. We watched them walk out into the crowd and start dancing. After a minute, Rose moved so that she was dancing behind Bella, looking straight at me. She wrapped one arm around Bella's waist and started moving their hips in time together.

Bella just kept dancing, seemingly unaware of what Rose was doing. But when Rose shoved her knee between her legs, she turned to look back at her, wrapping her arms back around Rose's neck. And smiled.

I heard Edward gasp, but couldn't take my eyes off of the girls to even look at him.

Rose dragged her free hand up Bella's body brushing along the side of her breast and Bella closed her eyes, a dreamy look on her face.

Edward stood up, before sitting back down.

"What the hell is Rose doing?" His voice was strained.

"I don't know, you want to go out there?"

He was up and headed out there before the words were out of my mouth.

I followed him, and when we got to them, Rose gave me an innocent look.

"You guys want to dance too?"

Edward grabbed Bella around the waist and had her pulled close. She put her arms around his neck and was leaning on him. I guess her shots had kicked in.

I was pissed that Rose had used Bella, but more than a little turned on by how she had done it.

"Get over here." I growled before crushing her to my body.

"You liked our show? I thought you might be a little jealous that I had gotten farther with your date than you had." Her voice was teasing but her lips were in a pout, giving away how jealous she was.

"Well, I already knew you were into lots of partners but I didn't think you would have picked on Bella of all people." I was still upset at her.

"Why, because she was with you tonight?" She practically spat the words at me. "That's funny, I seem to remember you bringing someone else to the bar the night we fucked. So that seems a little like a double standard to me."

"I didn't say anything about sleeping with Bella, not that I think that's what you were planning. I just don't like the idea of you using her to make a point."

"Oh, so now I am using people?" She was staring at me in the eyes, "Do you think I used you that night?"

"No, I think you felt what I felt. But it scared the shit out of you."

"You don't know what you are talking about, Emmett. You don't know anything about me, honestly."

"Honestly? I do know that we connected and then you pushed me away. No, I don't know everything about you, but it doesn't mean I don't want to know."

She gasped, her mouth opening and closing like she was trying to find something to say when finally she grabbed my neck pulling me down to kiss her. Her lips opened, drawing my tongue into her mouth. Sighing, she ran her fingers up into my hair, scratching at my scalp. I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and headed for the door, tossing my keys to Edward on the way out. We had things to talk about, after we worked some of this tension out.

**BPOV**

"Well, that was _fun._" I turned to Edward who had a stunned look on his face as his date made her way out of the club with his brother. I thought he kind of liked my company? Oh well, didn't matter, I was drunk.

When he didn't say anything I decided I should continue. "You want to get out of here?"

He had a smile on his gorgeous lips now as he turned to me, "Where to?"

"Your place?" His face fell. Oh, or not. I was making him uncomfortable. I snorted and slapped his shoulder, "Don't you wish!" Nice Bella, way to recover.

Boy, he is hard to read. He goes from groping me in the stacks and all but dry humping on the dance floor to looking like I suggested committing a string of homicides when I mention going home together.

"Oh…well, then where?" he looked like he was disappointed now. I must be really bad at reading people. Or maybe I am just really bad at reading people after that many drinks. Eh, whatever.

Okay, so something safe…"Food?" I smiled up at him, his green eyes dazzling me. Does he know he does that? Being able to look into a girl's eyes and get her panties wet, that is like a super power or something.

Why wasn't he saying anything? "Um, or we can just go, I can get a cab or something…" I didn't want him to have to drive me all the way home if he didn't want to. Now I was drunk and uncomfortable.

As if finally remembering I was there he shook his head, "No, let's go get something to eat."

"You sure? We don't have to…" He rolled his eyes and spun me around so my back was pressed against him and began walking us towards the door. I am sure he was just trying to keep me steady and on my feet as we left the bar, but wow. His body was as extraordinary as his eyes, if that were possible… Oh God, I had to stop that.

I thought about Em and Rose and what they might be doing by now. She may be a bitch, but she was a lucky bitch. Angry sex is so hot, of course at this point, any sex would be great. I sighed.

We were outside now and I felt Edward's breath on my ear, sending shivers through my body. Was there anything about this boy that didn't make me want to jump him? "What are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking I am totally wasted," and that I want you – naked – now. I giggled. Yep, I'm gone.

He placed me in the seat and reached over me to buckle me in. I leaned forward and put my arms around his neck loosely as he was pulling himself back up right and whispered a quiet "_thank you"_ into his ear. He froze and I smiled against his face, playfully I nibbling on his earlobe. It was my turn to flirt. Abruptly he stood up, hitting his head against the roof of the car. I couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, I think I am rubbing off on you. That was remarkably ungraceful." That was a good reaction, right?

His eyes were huge but so was the crooked grin on his face. He didn't say anything as he closed my door firmly and made his way around the car. I watched him as he walked in front of the vehicle and he looked as though he was adjusting his pants that were suddenly a bit tighter. Did that turn him on? Maybe this night would be more fun than I thought.

Once in the car I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was so hot, and here I was alone with him, drunk, horny and going to a well lit public place. That makes so much sense! I tried to talk myself into telling him I wasn't joking about going back to his place but I didn't want that awkwardness to come back. We were riding in companionable silence now, I could handle this. Where was that courage that was supposed to come with all that alcohol?

We arrived at a very typical greasy spoon type dive very shortly. Damn, well lit like I thought, and pretty busy for it being so late. So much for the flirting. I pulled the door handle and tried to get out of the car but seemed to be having trouble getting up. He was at my opened door watching me, chuckling. "Bella, you have to unbuckle yourself." Oh man, I have to sober up before he begins to think I am an idiot.

After finally getting out of the car he put his arm around my waist keeping me firmly by his side. Humph. These guys must think I can't walk by myself. Okay, well, in all fairness, I have not had the best track record lately, but really, I can walk across a parking lot. I tried to move from his grasp but he just held on tighter, seemingly enjoying my struggle. "Just humor me, I don't want to take a drunk girl to the hospital with a cracked skull," he said as he adjusted me so that I was securely against him again. I conceded, it really wasn't a bad place to be.

He moved us to the corner of the restaurant placing me in the booth and took his seat across from me. He almost looked nervous as he stared at me, though what did I know. I was sloshed; the room was too bright and more than a little blurry.

A waitress made her way over to us after a few minutes handing us our menus while turning around and shouting something towards the kitchen. She pulled a notepad from her pocket, looking bored until her eyes met my companion, "Hello, what can I get _you_?" She asked Edward in what I assume was her "seductive" voice, completely ignoring my presence. Whore.

"I'll take a coffee," I said a little too loudly, "and some water," I finished and shot her a smug smile and wink.

Edward's eyes never left me as he echoed my order. "What was that?" he asked once she walked away.

"Nothing," I murmured. Whore.

"So, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

He sighed and laid his forearms on the table, entwining his fingers in front of him. "Tell me more about you?"

"What would you like to know? I am a klutz, but you have seen that first hand. I work in the library. I studied British Lit, I sometimes teach a class…" I listed off all of the pertinent information.

He laughed, "I know all that, tell me something I didn't know already." I think you are hot; I want to take your clothes off with my teeth, and ride you until we are both spent and shaking…these are things he might not know.

"Like?"

"Tell me about your family?" he asked after a small pause.

"Well, my dad is a cop, the chief of police in a small town in Washington State; he is great if somewhat distant. My mom is a teacher in Florida; she is married to a guy way too young for her and acts like a child most of the time but I love her none the less." Well, I don't guess all that detail was necessary.

He smiled at me, "Wow, I think that is the most personal information you have given me since you told me your name."

"Ah, actually, I don't think I ever told you my name, I think you must have heard someone else say it," I teased.

Just then the waitress came back with our drinks and took our order still only looking and speaking to Edward who continued to only look at me. It was quite a stand off.

Once she left Edward began to ask me more questions. Very random stuff and because of the alcohol I found myself answering candidly.

"What was your Masters thesis on?" he asked as his questions about my parents wound down.

I took a bite of my food that had come and looked up at him. "Shakespeare."

He chuckled, "Let me guess, Romeo and Juliet?"

"Uh, no. Henry VIII actually. Why did you guess that, do I seem like a cliché?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I actually loved Romeo and Juliet, but why was he so sure of himself?

"Just the opposite really." God he has a great smile.

"So, what was with the dancing this evening?" Curiosity in his eyes.

It was my turn to laugh seductively, "You like that?"

"Yeah, along with every other guy in there," he said shaking his head.

I thought back to Rose and her dancing. I knew what she was doing, but who cares. She got what she wanted, it wasn't like Em was ever interested in me, it was all about making Rose jealous. Edward and I had been used. I should be upset, but I think I got the better part of the deal; I wouldn't want to have to spend the evening with Rose…

"You want to know a secret?" I leaned across the table, lowering my voice. He nodded. Was I really going to say this? Was I this drunk? Yep. "So, Ang, my roommate and I…well, back during undergrad, we sorta picked up a guy at a bar once and you know…" okay, maybe I am not _that_ drunk. I looked up at Edward; his jaw was almost on the table, I guessed I had said enough.

Blushing, I looked down at the table.

Suddenly my courage was back. I was sobering up and knew if I was going to do this I had to do it now. I slid my shoe off and began to slide my foot against his leg. At first he didn't react, I watched him as he watched me. I guess I needed to be a little less subtle. I slouched down enough that I was able to run my foot up between his thighs right to his crotch. That got his attention.

I smiled wickedly at him, his eyes about to come out of his head. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" I looked at him innocently.

"Ohh…fuck," he almost growled, his breath was heavy and I could feel him stiffen as I lightly brushed my foot between his legs. It was awkward, but I didn't know how else to get what I wanted right now.

He looked around, I was afraid he was trying to find an escape, when suddenly he stood up. I dropped my foot back under the table to find my shoe, watching him. He quickly threw some money on the table, bent down, his lips hot against my ear and ordered, "Bathroom. Now." That was enough to almost make me come before he even touched me.

He did not wait for me as he almost sprinted to the back of the restaurant. I followed close behind at a much slower pace. It wouldn't do for me to fall down right now; Edward was in no condition to be there to catch me. As I got to the bathroom doors I paused, did he want me to just walk into the men's room? Had he gone into the ladies?

I didn't have to think about it long before his arm shot out of the men's room and pulled me in. He turned the small lock on the door and then pressed me against it. His lips found mine and he ground his erection into me. When he released my lips his mouth trailed down my chin to my neck where he began sucking and biting me. I wasn't sure how much more I was going to be able to take.

I maneuvered so that my hands found the front of his jeans and I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned them, reaching my hand into his boxers grabbing his hard cock. I began to stroke him. He moaned my name against my neck as I continued to work my hands against his length. I couldn't believe I was doing this, in a restroom no less, but I was too turned on to even consider stopping.

Before I realized what happened Edward pulled my hands from him and pick me up, my legs wrapping around his waist automatically. I pushed my wetness against his arousal and he gasped. "Bella…that feels so fucking good…" He had no idea.

He moved us across the room and I soon felt the cold porcelain of the sink against my legs as he sat me onto it. He grabbed my ankles and removed them from around him; I already missed the feeling of him against me. He crushed his lips against mine again and then I felt his hands on my breasts, massaging them through my shirt. He didn't linger long; he stealthily moved both hands to my thighs, running his finger tips against the edge of my panties, my skirt already pulled above them.

A shiver of pleasure ran through me when he pushed my already dripping underwear aside and slid a finger into me. It was my turn to gasp. Instinctively I arched myself against his hand setting the pace as he pushed his finger into me; his thumb rubbing circles against my clit. Soon he added another digit eliciting a yelp. His mouth against my collarbone, he put his free hand over my mouth, "Shh, Bella, let's not get caught," he whispered, his voice so low and sexy, his breath so sweet and warm on my face. I felt my muscles contract against his fingers immediately and I climaxed.

Catching my breath as he continued to touch me, I felt his hard member against my leg. My turn…and I couldn't wait. Not after what I had felt when I had stroked him before. Just the though made me ready to go all over again. But instead of finding pace with his hand I pushed him away.

He gave me a questioning look and I just smiled. "Your turn." I hopped off the sink and stood in front of him. I ran my hands against his neck, reaching up and kissing him gently before helping him shrug out of his jacket. I took it and let it fall in a pile at my feet. I looked up at him again and he brought his mouth to mine. We shared a very passionate kiss and then I released his mouth, taking the opportunity to run my hands through his already messy hair. Then I decided not to waste anymore time and lowered myself to my knees in front of him making sure my hands traced every surface of him as I went.

As he realized what I was about to do, I heard him inhale sharply. Was he holding his breath? He took my breath away, but could I possibly do the same to him? I shook off the thought and eagerly found my prize. He was still incredibly hard and very large. I took him in my hand and began to stroke him slowly. Edward staggered slightly as he leaned against the sink, wincing slightly when his ass made contact with the cold stone. I pushed his pants further down his thighs so I could see him better. Boy, when God made him, he didn't miss a detail. I licked my lips as I moved my face close to him, taking the head of his cock into my mouth still stroking his length.

"Oh, god Bella…Oh, fuck…dammitt…" the string of profanities left his mouth in a whisper. I took them as confirmation that he was enjoying himself. I smiled at him as I bobbed my head against him, taking all that I could into my mouth. He was gripping the sink until his knuckles were white when suddenly he gently pulled me away from him right before he released, being very careful not to make a mess. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"What? We don't want any tell tale stains, now do we?" he voice was serious but his eyes were mocking. I just shook my head at him. Suddenly I was very tired, stifling a yawn in my hand. "Let's get you home," his whispered in my ear, making my body tremor in his arms.

--

Oh lord, I swore off that much alcohol a long time ago. After 21 it is just silly to drink that much. I began to stretch myself out when I realized I was being held down by something heavy. I blinked my eyes opened, trying to focus.

Shit! I closed my eyes hoping this was only a dream. I remembered the bar and the bathroom last night, but I thought it had all been a dream; surely I wouldn't have thrown myself at him like that? He already thought I was a tease and a slut…after that _breaking hearts_ comment yesterday…

I'm so stupid. I really liked this guy.

I took a deep breath. What's done is done. Nothing I can do about it now. He would just have to think what he would about me I guess.

I slipped out from under his arm, throwing a pillow in my place so that maybe he wouldn't wake. It worked. I was still fully dressed in Alice's clothes so I found my shoes and purse and tiptoed out of his room and out the front door. As soon as I found my bearings I called Ang. It was that dreaded call of shame, where I had to admit I had ended up somewhere where I didn't have a way home. I hadn't made one of those in years, but here I was. I knew he would give me a ride, but I couldn't even think about facing him now.

Ugh, what about later when I would inevitably run into him at the library?

Ah, poor stupid Bella!

* * *

**AC: Take that haters! Oh, wait, they are still going to be a little mad.**

AN: Well, we couldn't give them everything they wanted...what would they come back for?

**AC: The smut.**

AN: Oh, yeah, that's true...but still...

**AC: At, least Edward and Bella got a little face time, or actually hand and mouth time, but whatever...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Acireamos a/n: I just wanted to thank my writing buddy, Anuddaone and the ladies at Twilighted for all their support. My Father in law has been in the hospital and passed away this week. You ladies helped keep me sane the last week and I really appreciate it.  
**

* * *

**EMPOV**

I carried Rose all the way to her car, not wanting her to try to run off. When we got to there, I leaned her up against the door. She was snaking her hands up under my shirt, scratching her nails along my stomach. After a few minutes, I broke away.

"Either you give me your keys and we go back to my place, or we will be fucking in the backseat of your car."

"What makes you think I would mind that?" She purred.

"Let's just say I am a little too big to do what I want to do back there, so why don't you give me your keys." I held my hand out.

She dropped them into my palm, "You better be careful with her, she's all I have." She was quiet when she spoke and I nodded solemnly.

We were in the car and off quickly.

"Why can't we go to my place?" She was puzzled.

"We went there last time." I didn't want to tell her that I thought it would be easier for us to talk somewhere she wasn't as comfortable, it would be harder for her to block me out without all of her "accessories". She wouldn't be able to distract me with scarves or handcuffs. Not that I didn't like them, but for what I wanted to accomplish tonight, they wouldn't help.

"Oh, okay." She sounded a little vulnerable already and while I hated for her to be nervous, it would have to work.

I lived a little ways away, in a house farther out from the campus so it took us a while to get there. I wondered what she was thinking; her breathing was ragged and head was resting on the glass of the window.

My house wasn't big but it was larger than her apartment. My mom had helped me decorate, so it was pretty nice. She had done the place in what she called earth tones; I just thought it looked like a Pottery Barn catalog. Worn, brown leather couches took up most of my small living room, centered on the large flat screen TV.

I let her in and walked into the kitchen, setting her keys on the counter. She didn't need to drive right away but I didn't want her to feel like I was trapping here either. We walked into the living room and I fell back onto the couch. She sat near me, but seemed unsure of what to do.

"Rose, I want to talk to you before anything else happens between us. I have been thinking about you ever since that night."

She scooted closer, and purred. "Me too." She punctuated her remark by running one of her long red nails along the bulge in my jeans.

I picked her hand and up and held it in my own.

"I know that you want to believe that what we had was only sex, nothing more. But I just don't buy it." Fear stained my words, but I fought to push it away.

Looking down, she shook her head.

"Now, just hear me out. I am not saying I love you or asking you to marry me." I picked her chin up in my free hand. "I just want the chance to get to know you, to spend time with you, and know that you are willing to be open to seeing just me."

"You know, most romantic declarations begin with I _do_ love you or I _do_ want to marry you, not I _don't_." She was pouting now, and I brought her face closer to mine, brushing my lips lightly against hers.

"I don't want to get ahead of myself." I couldn't help but smile against her lips.

She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and straddling my lap. Her lips moved against mine slowly, sucking my bottom lip into her mouth. I ground her hips down onto my erection, enjoying the pressure.

After a minute, she pulled away. "Are we done talking for now?"

I nodded and picked her up, carrying her back to my bedroom. I set her down gently in the middle of my bed admiring the view, before climbing up next to her.

She moved to unbutton my shirt, but I held them in my hands.

"Let me do this the way I want to, Rose."

She lay back against my pillows, and closed her eyes.

I took that as permission and began tracing her face with my hands. Her high cheekbones, her full lips, her straight nose, the arch of her eyebrow. My fingers were light, and I ran them into her thick hair, brushing the strands out into a fan on my pillow. Her breath caught, and I lowered my lips to hers.

Softly, I plucked kisses along the curve of her mouth, before covering her lips with my own. She opened up, her tongue sliding into my mouth. I rimmed her open mouth with my tongue before leaning back.

My hands moved to her shoulders, sliding down her arms, before resting on her tiny waist. I rubbed the sliver of creamy skin that her shirt revealed, before slipping under the hem.

Her skin was so soft, and when my hands reached her breasts, she moaned. I pulled at her top and she sat up, allowing me to remove it completely before laying back down obediently.

I pushed the straps of her bra down, my mouth capturing one tight nipple and my hand pulling at the other. The straps kept her arms pinned to her sides, but she didn't fight it. I switched to the other nipple, sucking it hard into my mouth, biting lightly. Her breath was coming fast now, and little sounds of pleasure were coming from her parted, swollen lips.

My mouth moved now, to the valley between her breasts and I kissed her there, inhaling the scent of her skin. She was arching her back now, and I chuckled before trailing kisses over her flat stomach. Swirling my tongue in her belly button, my hands went to the waist of her skirt. I unzipped it, sliding it down her legs.

My teeth nipped at the flesh above her panties and she bucked her hips, trying to bring me closer to her heat. I obliged her, covering her with my mouth, running my tongue up and down her lace covered lips. Her head was thrown back, rocking side to side. I rubbed my tongue flat against her clit through the fabric, before pulling back. She whined at the loss of pressure, but I slipped her panties down and dove back in.

I flicked her with the tip of my tongue, before sliding into her. Her legs fell open, and her hands gripped my head, pushing me into her. I kept up my tempo, flicking her clit, and slid one of my fingers into her dripping hole. She moved her hips in rhythm with me, and when I added another finger she started panting. I let her ride my tongue, pushing and pulling my fingers in and out. Her legs were trembling, and she was moaning my name now. I could tell she was close, and increased my pace and the pressure. My fingers were clenched inside of her as she rode out her climax. Her body relaxed afterwards, and she reached towards me, pulling me up by my shoulders.

I crawled back up her body to her mouth, where I swooped down for a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, holding on tight. I knew she was having trouble giving up control but she just seemed desperate for more contact with my skin, as she pulled my shirt up over my head and reached for my buckle. I obliged, helping her push my jeans down my legs.

She laughed, noticing that I had forgone boxers again tonight, before gripping my hips and pulling them to her.

I reached down to adjust myself, placing the head of my cock at her dripping opening. She sighed happily, and I smiled at her before pushing in to her heat. It felt so good, she was slick and tight around me. I didn't want to rush it, but I wasn't sure how long I could hold back. She kept her hands at her sides, the sheets twisted in her fingers.

Looking at her, I noticed her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip, breathing shallowly. When I started moving faster, her eyes opened. She was smiling and her face was open, enjoying this freely, no games, no fight for control. I groaned now, losing the battle to keep my slow pace. As I sped up, she curled her legs around my hips, giving me more leverage for my thrusts. It didn't take long for me feel the tension building to the point I knew I couldn't hold back. Her hips rocked with my thrusts and I was soon tensing over her, my body reeling in pleasure.

Once I had finished shaking, I laid down next to her.

"You are amazing." Her voice was soft as she spoke.

My laugh rumbled in my chest. "You're not too bad yourself."

She laughed with me, and I pulled her to my chest.

"Let's get some sleep, okay? We can talk more in the morning." I looked down at her. Her eyes were shut already and her breathing was steady. Wrapping my arms around her, I kissed her forehead. "Night, Rose."

-

I woke the next morning to find her still in my arms.

"I could get used to this." I said, to no one in particular.

Rose shifted in her sleep, rousing at the sound of my voice.

"Hmm? What?" She looked around the room, before turning to face me. "Oh."

"Oh? What does that mean?" I was afraid she was going to shift back to invulnerable Rose.

"It means, Oh. I don't normally stay the night with anyone and…"

"Let's not talk about the other guys right now? Ok?" I needed her to understand that I meant what I had said last night.

"Alright." Her eyes were wide, looking at me, almost fearful.

I held her face in my hands.

"Rose, I understand you have your own life. I am just hoping that you can make some room in it for me, and a little less for the "other guys". I don't expect that this will be easy for either of us; we both have a bit of a history. But I am willing to make the effort and I think it will be worth it in the end. I mean, a few more nights like last night will definitely make it worth my while." I smiled devilishly at her.

She hesitated, and I held my breath, waiting to hear what she would say.

"Well, you are right. I don't think it will be easy, but I am willing to try too. I mean, if a player like you can settle on one girl, then surely I can make do with just one guy." She looked up at me with a small smile on her lips. "I think you can make it worth my while, too."

I whooped with excitement, "You vixen! I know that you are used to lots of good hot sex and I am up to the challenge!" I saluted her sarcastically.

She slapped me on the shoulder, "What do you mean by LOTS? I am not some kind of slut. I am quite choosy. Quality, not quantity. You are lucky you made the cut, buddy!"

I hugged her to me, my face in her hair, "I know, Rose. I know I am."

**JPOV**

I am such an idiot. But it was all I could do. I couldn't lose this job. And Edward and Emmett were my friends, who wouldn't care too much for me fucking around with their sister, their much younger sister.

But were we just fucking around, really? She was right, we didn't ever really talk about it, I couldn't. If I thought about it I would always come to the same conclusion, it was wrong. But when she was with me, I couldn't think it was wrong, it just felt too right.

We were soul mates. I know, I am a highly educated, level headed, grown man, I am not supposed to put stock in that girly shit. But, and I would never admit it to the guys, I just knew that there was one person out there for me. History tells of great loves and I feel like it isn't a possibility that they were all coincidences, so, yes, I believe in soul mates and fate. Whatever.

_Alice._

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, Alice hadn't been in class yesterday, I guess after what happened I didn't really expect her to be. I was happy at first, thought maybe if I didn't see her I could be steadfast in my decision, it was actually just the opposite. I hadn't gotten a moments sleep last night.

I picked up my phone and found her number. I hesitated for a moment, trying to decide what I could possibly say? _I was an ass. I was wrong. I love you too._ She has almost said it yesterday but I had to stop her, I knew as soon as the words came out of her mouth I wouldn't be able to tell her it was over.

But now, after less than twenty four hours without her, I knew all my excuses were pointless. I needed her. I don't care if I lost my job. I didn't care if Emmett and Edward decide to kick my ass, I deserved it.

Okay, Jasper…I push send. Straight to voice mail. Damn. It was early, maybe she was still asleep. Or was she avoiding me?

I heard Edward's door open to his room and shut, then the front door. Strange, he is rarely up this early, especially when he had come home so late last night. I was sure he hadn't been alone when he came home, but I didn't hear any of the normal sounds that one would expect from that sort of situation so I just figured he was drunk.

God, who cares? All I care about is talking to Alice. I would go to her house. I started to get up but quickly recognized the issues with that move. What if Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were home? I don't think that they would appreciate this anymore than Emmett and Edward.

Why did I care so much about what everyone else thought?

Because that's life.

Fuck! I needed to talk this out with someone, someone who could be rational. But who? Who did I know well enough to talk about something like this that wasn't related to her? Maybe Bella? She would listen and not judge, and we had become pretty good friends.

So that settled, I would go see Bella; I knew she was scheduled to work later this morning.

Sighing, I dressed and made my way out of my room, glad that I wouldn't have to face Edward this morning. I was working on making myself some coffee when I heard Edward's door open for the second time this morning. Guess he had brought someone home, she sure left in a hurry…

"Hey, morning, man," I tried to sound normal so he wouldn't ask questions. Ignoring my greeting he looked around the living room perplexed. I watched him walk toward the bathroom and realizing the door was open and the light off, he shook his head and sat at the bar, his head in his hands.

"Morning," he said, his tone resigned. I wondered what his problem was, it wasn't like it was a bad thing when you hook up with someone and she is gone before you have to deal with her. "Um, Jas…"

He hesitated and looked up at me questioning, I knew what he wanted to know. "Yeah, she left." He eyed me dubiously. He was acting strange. "It was a _she _right?"

"Fuck you, Jasper," he said as he reached over the counter and took the cup of coffee I had just made myself and walked to the living room. It was an honest question, he looked like he was upset, like he regretted something, you never know what could have happened after one drink too many…

Okay, back to Alice, her brother's problems were not my concern. I tried to call Alice again. Voicemail. She was avoiding my calls, I knew it, it was late enough now that she would be awake...

I walked into the living room where Edward was sitting his head lolling back and his eyes shut tight. Boy, we are quite the pair. I sat in the chair and sighed, alerting him to my presence. "What's up, Jasper?" he didn't really sound interested.

"Nothing, I am just a fucking moron is all."

He chuckled darkly at my statement. "That makes two of us."

I looked at him. "And what did you do that makes you a moron?"

He rolled his eyes, "Communication." It wasn't exactly an answer, but he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And it was.

If I would just _communicate,_ half of my problem with Alice would be gone. If I would just suck it up and tell my best friend that I loved his sister.

_Well, asshole, he is right here, get on with it._

"Edward?" I knew I just needed to blurt it out, but I didn't know if I was ready for the repercussions. He looked at me, telling me to continue. "So...umm…well…"

"Jasper?"

"I am in love with your sister." I said it so fast I thought maybe he didn't catch it. He stared at me for an endless amount of time, the look on his face unreadable. I didn't move, afraid that it would break this stalemate and I wasn't sure if I could outrun him and I really didn't want to fight back.

His teeth clinched he took a long deep breath, "Are you telling me you are in love with my eighteen year old sister? My little sister who happens to be one of _your_ students?" His voice was menacing, but he didn't make any motions to move from his place on the couch. "Is that who…? Son of a bitch..." I knew it wasn't good when Edward started spitting out half sentences and curses.

"It wasn't something I planned." I wasn't sure how to explain it to him without sounding like a complete bastard. "It just happened, we are in love." I was trying to keep my voice calm; I knew the situation called for calm. I tried to radiate the composure to my friend.

He stood up abruptly, I stiffened, ready for an attack, but he only paced in front of the couch. "So, Jasper, let's forget for one second that she is my baby sister," his voice told me he was doing everything but forgetting that fact, "and let's just talk about the fact she is a student! What about that Jas, you could lose you job."

"I don't give a flying fuck about my job Edward, I love Alice. I will stop teaching if it means that I can be with her…" it was all true, I knew it now, I had no doubts, Bella would have to help me, "if she will take me back."

"Take you back?" his eyebrows shot up, "you have already screwed it up?" he scoffed.

"Yeah," I hung my head. "I was afraid of you…and of the job." I had no pride when it came to Alice. She was my love, my soul mate; there was no room for an ego.

A smug smirk was plastered on Edward's face, "it's not me you should worry about Jasper. Alice has a much _bigger,_ more rash, older brother that you should worry about…" Shit – Emmett – he would hit first and not worry about questions.

"Are we going to be okay, Edward?" It didn't matter really, it wouldn't change the way I felt about my perfect little Alice. If she would take me back, I would spend the rest of my life making this up to her.

His expression gave nothing away. He sat back down and put his head into his hands. "Jasper, I don't know. I have other things going on right now and I can't think about this…I sure as hell don't like it…and I don't understand what you were thinking starting something with her in the first place…but why do I have a feeling you don't really care what I think?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to push him over the edge…his voice was still dangerous and I didn't underestimate him. His rage was building behind the calm exterior. If I continued to make him talk it might manifest itself – maybe if I left now, he would calm down, so I knew it was time for me to make my exit.

I didn't so much as say goodbye as I walked from the room and out the door. I needed to see Bella, get her opinion on how I might get Alice to forgive me and I needed to give Edward his space. I tried to call Alice again but again only got voicemail. I wasn't going to try to apologize over voicemail, it wasn't right. I wanted to see her,I needed to let her see me beg. You can't properly beg via voicemail.

I made my way into the library, making a beeline to Bella's desk. It seemed that I was just in time because she was putting away her stuff as I found her, getting ready to start her day.

"Bella?" I said before I was close enough for her to notice me, startling her. She flipped around so quickly she stumbled against me as I came up beside her. "Sorry," I muttered standing her upright.

"Nothing new," she sighed. I took in her appearance; she looked as if she had been up too late and worse for the wear. She must have had an interesting evening I thought but quickly shook off any thoughts on asking her about it. "What's up Jas?" she asked after I didn't say anything, "You aren't working today are you?"

I was still trying to decide how much I should tell her, I didn't know if I should admit to hooking up with a student. Bella seemed cool. "Um, I need to talk to you." She looked at me urging me to continue. "It is about a girl. And I need your advice, I need your help."

A smile formed on her face and she shook her head. "Jasper, Jasper…is this about Alice?" I could feel the shock that had to be very apparent on my face. How did she know about Alice? She raised her eyebrows at me, "What? Alice is my friend, remember?"

"I-I guess I didn't realize you were that friendly with her…or that she…" I couldn't believe this, Alice had told her?

"Don't worry about it Jas, I won't tell…" she was teasing me now. Her face suddenly became serious and she seemed to be thinking about something. "Well, actually, I heard you were an asshole to her…that wasn't cool."

I hung my head, Alice had told her about that. Great. Now even Bella knew what an ass I was. I was alienating my friends left and right today, now to just tell Emmett so he could not just hate me but rend me limb from limb me as well. Lovely.

"Yeah, I guess I am, that's what I came to talk to you about."

"Okay," she said cautiously.

"I don't know what Alice told you, but I messed up," I started. Alice must have told her enough because as I said this Bella snorted. "Bella, tell me how to get her back…"

Bella seemed to struggle to decide what to say but she finally sighed, "Jasper, I am going to tell you the same thing I told her; you need to go talk to her. You need to know what you want before you do it though and make sure you are committed to it."

"I can do that, I know what I want and I know what I am going to do, but she won't answer my calls," I was whining now, how pathetic.

She laughed, "Well, Jas, try harder." She rolled her eyes and sat down in front of her computer.

Wow. This is what I came here to here? _Try harder?_ I huffed and Bella looked up at me. "Jasper, you called her and she didn't pick up…now get off your ass and go get her, it isn't that complicated." She shooed me then. I didn't move.

"Okay, go get her…thanks for the pep talk coach. You gonna call me tiger now?" I laughed. Bella was so easy to talk to and apparently a straight shooter. _Go get her,_ I wanted to snort at it, like I could just go to her house and carry her out caveman style and make her listen to me…

Well, I guess I could. Or I could possibly make some other grand gesture to get her to talk to me. Make a scene maybe…

* * *

**AC: Did you see we got nominated for two awards on ****www.twilightawards./**

AN: Yeah, Best Romance and Best Human Edward. Not bad, huh?

**AC: I am kind of impressed with us...**

AN: Yeah, but I guess we already knew we were kinda awesome...

**AC: Of course! You think anyone is still with us after BD?**

AN: We probably should find out before we write the next chapter...

**AC: I mean, we are giving them the smut they want, unlike BD, and we won't have any mythological creatures. So, hopefully they keep coming back!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I think only one person guessed the direction Jasper was headed…way to go Lia516! This one's for you! Wait, that sounded like a Bud Light commercial…not what I was going for. Oh, well. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**And to the ladies chanting on Twilighted, thanks! You complete us!**

* * *

**JPOV**

I contemplated what I could do; it didn't take me too long to decide.

I thought maybe a Richard Gere thing, but figured it would be much less dramatic without the factory workers and whatnot. Besides, there really was just one perfect way to do this. Now to just find all of the props and hope it worked, because if not, I was about to look like a total ass.

But for Alice, it was worth it.

I knew I had fucked up. Now was the time to man up and_ go get her_ as Bella so eloquently counseled. Who was more of a man than fucking Cusack, really? The women seemed to think so anyway. And not even Alice would be able to resist a classic like this, I hoped.

Surprisingly an old boombox and trench coat were easy; I just had to ask the right people. But the tape – who had tapes anymore? Plus the fifty batteries it would take to get this stupid thing to actually work even if I did locate one…yeah, I would compromise, this was close enough.

I hoped.

I pulled up in front of the Cullen house, it was big and imposing, nothing like the family that resided there, well maybe except for Emmett – though I didn't want to think about him right now, he would come later.

Shit.

_Deep breaths Jasper, you can do this. _Yeah, pep talks and all that, this was going well. After banging my head against the steering wheel a few more times while parked out in front of her house I knew it was now or never.

This was it, Dr. Cullen was surely home and he knew who I was, he would know everything. This was the end of teaching for me. This would possibly end some very good friendships. I didn't know that I would have anywhere to live fairly soon.

_She's worth it, all of it._

No more pep talks, time to get my girl. I pulled the car in as close to the house as I could and rolled the windows down and loaded my newly acquired CD - Peter Gabriel, it just keeps getting better.

Fucking Cameron Crowe.

Didn't he even stop to think about the effects he was having on the male population with his stupid movie? I was now standing outside this house, in the middle of a prominent neighborhood, in an oversized trench coat holding up some junky boombox while blaring _In Your Eyes _from my car stereo. Next thing I know I would be telling her that she completes me.

_She does. _

Cusack and Cruise all in the same damn day! Next thing you know, I'll be jumping on someone's couch telling them how much I love her. Christ. What a loser.

I didn't move, I made sure the CD was repeating track nine, and I stood there waiting for someone to come out. Luckily the houses on the street were not too close together; no one was coming out of their house and staring, yet. The song was almost done for the first time; I didn't see the house stir in the slightest. Were they home? There were at least two cars here; did they all take a third one? Alice's car was here.

Then, as the song began its second reiteration, I saw a curtain move. My stomach clenched. Shit. Shit. Shit. Please let it be her.

I watched the windows closely, holding the prop in the air as if my life depended on it, ignoring the sweat that was pouring from me on this oddly warm afternoon under the trench coat. I saw the movement in the house again, my heart leaped this time. _Please._

It was still again for a short time. I was thinking about giving the song one more go around before I rethought the plan. I leaned against my car, my arms tingling with fatigue, when the door flew opened, but no one came out right away. I stood up, committing myself to the scene once again. Suddenly I saw my little angel; she stood in the doorway with a smirk on her pouty lips. What had made me think I would ever let her go? Idiot!

She took a step out of the door, I did not break my position, though I wanted to run and scoop her into my arms. My lovely Alice. I didn't want to anger her, I still had to beg. The smile was a start.

She was slowly walking towards me, the song still pouring out of my car, I couldn't hear anything, I could only see her. I breathed deep. Then I held my breath when my eyes flicked to her door way again, in it stood two very paternal figures watching the entire scene. Dr. Cullen looked…amused? And Mrs. Cullen, well, she looked as if she were ready to cry. This was not what I expected. Did Carlisle not recognize me as his much older son's friend and roommate? Did they not see that I was here to profess my love for their much younger daughter?

It didn't matter.

All that mattered was her. And she was close now. Her eyes searched mine and I tried to convey everything I was feeling in one look. "Alice?" I finally ventured.

"Shut Up Jasper"

I didn't move. I didn't say anything. The song was playing itself out again and she just watched me, the small smirk creeping onto her lips once again. "Okay, talk." She said suddenly when it was silent. I turned quickly, reaching into the car and turning down the volume of the stereo before it was able to start playing again.

"Alice, I am sorry. I am an ass. I know now that no matter what, no matter if you are in my class or my best friend's sister, no matter how much I am scared to admit it, no matter how much I don't deserve you, I know. I know I love you and that you are the one for me." God, none of the words in my head were sounding like enough. I stayed silent while she continued to stare directly into my eyes. I wasn't afraid of what she would see. I knew what I was saying was the truth and I knew that she could see it.

"Tell me, please…"

"Tell you what Jasper?" her tone was calm but guarded.

I sighed, "Tell me if it is too late. Tell me if you can ever forgive me. Tell me what I need to do to help you even start to forgive me. Please, just tell me you can still love me too." I was pleading now. I never in my life was as sure as I was about Alice, especially now that she was here, standing in front of me. I didn't care if we never had sex again – though I sure hoped that wasn't the condition – I just needed her to be with me.

Silence.

The old boombox was now sitting on the ground, the trench coat tossed into the car, the music off. Carlisle and Esme had disappeared from the door, it was just the two of us, but she wasn't saying anything. I didn't speak either; I knew I needed to let her decide on her own if I wanted any chance at all.

Finally she sighed. "Jasper," I didn't move, I just continued to look into her eyes. She shook her head. This suspense was killing me, but I deserved it. "Jasper, are you sure you are done being an idiot?"

I laughed, I don't know if it was the appropriate response, but it was involuntary. "Yes, very sure. More sure about this than anything I have ever known before." She raised her eyebrow as if she was in doubt.

"I told your brother," I blurted; I hoped that wasn't a mistake.

Now she smiled. "Which one?"

"Edward."

"That's why you're still alive I guess," she giggled. "What did you tell him exactly?"

She was talking to me; that's all that mattered.

"I told him that I love you. He wasn't happy, but as you can see, I made it out of the apartment alive."

"Yeah, lucky he has been distracted lately or that could have gone a whole direction."

So it wasn't just me that thought he was being weird.

I shook my head. "Alice? Do you forgive me? Do you want me to beg?" I dropped to my knees, ready to do whatever it took. She was so worth this. I was manning up by not being a man at all. Nice.

"No, no begging, I think you have humiliated yourself enough for one day." She looked down at me, hesitant. "Do you mean it?"

"Mean it?"

"Yeah, do you mean it when you say you love me? That I am _the one_ for you?" She was still guarded, but the look in her eyes was hopeful.

I smiled up at her, "Baby, I mean it. If you forgive me, I will make it up to you for the rest of our lives. You are the ONLY one for me, the only one that will ever be for me…" could I admit it? Would I be making a fool of myself if I told her? Would she laugh and tell me that I was a crazy if I admitted what I was thinking?

I wanted to tell her, so I did.

"Alice, you are my soul mate, I have never been so sure of something in my entire life. I know it may sound crazy, I know…" she put her tiny hand over my mouth. I looked into her eyes to figure out what she was thinking. Had I said too much? Was she figuring out how to tell me to leave? But as I watched, tears began streaming down her face.

I stood, taking her hand from my mouth, holding it and using the tips of my fingers to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Alice? What's wrong?" I whispered. I didn't know if I could take it if she was going to reject me.

"Oh, Jasper. Do you mean it? Really?" I shook my head in earnest. "Oh! I knew it all along! You are my soul mate, I am so happy you know it too!" I felt like I couldn't breathe. She knew we were meant to be too. My heart soared.

She smiled up at me and pulled me down. She pressed her soft lips against mine very quickly and giggled. "So now that that is settled, it's time for you to meet my parents."

--

The parents thing was interesting. They even promised to_ ask_ Emmett not to kick my ass. So at least there was that.

As soon as Alice could manage to get us away from her parents she was all over me, just like nothing had happened. I was done being a fucking girl for one day so I didn't stop her.

Luckily Edward wasn't at the apartment but I wasn't sure when he was getting home. I hoped it wouldn't be anytime soon, I don't think he would have been too happy to see her wrapped around me coming through the front door, parental approval or not.

What I was about to do to her, I was sure I did not have parental approval for.

We barely made it to the living room before she started taking off my clothes. She missed me as much as I did her. She had my shirt unbuttoned and on the floor while I trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, my mouth never leaving her skin. She tasted so sweet.

I sat her down on the coach, reluctantly moving away from her small form, and looked at her, reveling in her beauty, so grateful she was mine. My erection was straining at my pants, eager to feel her, so I did not wait long before I swiftly removed my pants and boxers and lowered myself onto her gently.

I began kissing her again with abandon and nibbling on her soft skin as I went. I heard her moan beneath me and realized she was too covered up. Easily enough I removed the black knit dress she wore, revealing a matching black lace set of underwear. I growled at the sight. She was perfect.

I pulled her panties down her slim legs, throwing them to the side. As I knelt at her feet, I wanted to worship her, show her how much she meant to me. I pulled her tiny foot up to my mouth, kissing her arch. She sighed, spreading her legs for me. I suckled her toes, before moving my lips up to her calf; it was so toned and tight. My tongue trailed upwards, towards her knee. I bit her lightly on the soft inside of her thighs, enjoying the small noises she made as my teeth marked her.

When my lips met her core, the slick juices covered my mouth. I groaned at the evidence of how much she wanted me. Her hands were in my hair, pulling and twisting almost painfully as I lapped at her clit. I had wanted to kiss her whole body, to suck and bite her all over but when I tasted her I realized I couldn't hold back. My hands pulled her hips to the edge of the seat and I pulled my body back before I drove into her roughly, throwing my head back as I felt her clench around me. She grabbed my shoulders, her nails digging into my skin, her shallow breath warm on my neck.

We didn't speak, but our noises filled the room as our hips rocked together. I leaned down, sucking her lace covered nipple into my mouth. She gasped and arched her back, causing my body to jerk in response.

I increased my pace, slamming into her forcefully, never releasing her breast from my lips. I bit down on the hard tip, laving it with my tongue. Switching to her other breast, I brought one hand up to roll her unattended nipple between my fingers, pulling on it sharply. My free arm was wrapped around her tiny waist, keeping us together in rhythm.

She whimpered, "Jas" and I knew she was going to come. I continued biting and suckling her breasts through her bra, while our bodies crashed together. There was desperation to our fucking, as if to show how much we had missed while we were apart.

When her walls fluttered around my cock, and she cried out, I felt myself release into her, marking her on the inside. I wanted it to last forever, this connection we had made. I never wanted to pull out of her; to always be inside her.

As our bodies unwound and our tremors subsided, I pulled her off the sofa, onto my chest. We laid in silence; nothing seemed like the right thing to say at this point. So much had happened today; we had declared our undying love, how could we top that?

After a while, I pulled her mouth to mine and studied her face. "What are you thinking?"

"Mmm, that was fun." Her smile bright and her eyes danced when she looked at me. God, this girl was unbelievable.

"Yeah, it was."

She sighed; I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hmm, well, it's just that you're no Lloyd Dobler..." a wide smile appeared on her face, "But I guess you'll do."

**--**

**EPOV:**

The sound of the door closing had woken me up this morning, and when I looked down at the bed I realized what the sound meant.

Bella had left. She had left without saying goodbye.

Fuck.

I knew she had been drunk last night, but I didn't think she was drunk enough to be ashamed of what we did. Remembering the feeling of her full lips on my cock was too much for me to handle yet. Her mouth was so warm; her lips soft, her small hands were perfect, squeezing…

I groaned, rolling over and pushing my morning wood into the mattress. I had hoped we could continue our exploration today, since she had passed out when we got back to my place.

Why would she have left? I didn't say anything to her that would have made her mad, did I? Maybe she was just embarrassed.

Damn it. I will just have to find her today, and talk to her.

This morning when Jasper told me he needed to talk to me about something, I thought maybe something was going on at work, or in his class.

And then he dropped the bombshell that he and Alice, my baby sister, were sleeping together. That he loved her, but they had an argument and she wouldn't talk to him. Did he think I was going to offer to help him out? He's really lucky he didn't tell Emmett first or he probably would be in the hospital by now. Emmett is even more protective of her than I am and I wanted to kill him.

I tried to calm down and just think about it. Then it hit me. The person he had been having loud, raucous sex with the night I saw Bella at the bar was Alice, and I really almost hit him then. He said that he was going to talk to Alice, and if he had to quit teaching for them to be together, that he would do it.

Knowing how much his teaching position meant to him really said something about how much he cared for my sister. I just wish he hadn't treated her like some cheap piece of ass for the last several weeks, sneaking around with her behind our backs. No wonder Alice was upset.

I remembered the day I had shown her the picture of Jasper and I at the Mariners game. Her eyes had lit up when she saw him, and she started talking about that whole soul mate bullshit. I had laughed her off, thinking nothing of it. And look where we were now.

Well, this is his mess to clean up. I know Jasper is a good guy, but he definitely had some making up to do. I wasn't going to get in the middle of it as long as Alice didn't need me. She had always resented not having a sister to talk to about her girl stuff with.

Our parents were pretty busy with teaching and their jobs outside the university, so I don't think she would go to our mom to talk. Hopefully there was someone she could confide in.

I needed someone to talk to about it, and then I thought of who I wanted to be there.

--

The library was hopping for a Sunday afternoon, and I looked around for Bella. She wasn't at the desk, so I asked the student worker there if he knew where she was. He pulled a face and pointed out into the stacks. I didn't understand why he was acting like that, so I figured I should ask.

"Is she busy? Should I come back later?" I would just wait until she was done.

"She is helping some guy look for something," jealousy flared at his words. "That guy is a total creep, he wants her to help him find research material on," his voice lowered and he leaned towards me, "people that have sex with dead animals. Freak."

Now I was angry.

"Why does she have to help him? That's revolting and she shouldn't have to deal with that." My voice was louder, but steady, worry and disgust blooming in my chest.

"We can't refuse to help people, no matter what their research is. She said another librarian had gotten into trouble when they refused to help someone because of their own personal beliefs." He shrugged, as if it meant nothing to him.

I headed in the direction that he had pointed, looking down the aisles for her and this creep. If she felt she should help him, I was going to make sure that the guy didn't try anything on her. Who knows what he was really after?

It took me a few minutes to find her and the guy.

He was a lot taller than she was and had his greasy blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. Standing menacingly over her, he leaned towards her while he talked quietly. Fucker, he better not have touched her. I would break his damn arms off, for a start.

She caught my eye and smiled a shyly at me, before looking back at the guy as he spoke. He saw her glance at me though and turned around.

"Do you know him?" I could hear him ask her in an oily voice.

"Um, yeah. He is a friend. Is there anything else I can help you find?" She sounded uncomfortable to say the least, but when I stepped towards them she shook her head at me. Ok, I will just stay here.

I wandered not far away, looking at the periodicals while I waited. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them still talking.

And then I heard her scream.

I ran around the shelf to find her pinned in the corner, one of his hands in her hair and the other on her ass.

Before I could think I pulled the guy off of her and punched him in the stomach, hard. He bent at the waist, all the air leaving his lungs. I grabbed her and pulled her out of the aisle and into the open area. He recovered and came charging out after her.

He swung at me wildly, but I just swatted his hand away. Bella was safely behind me, and had signaled to the student worker to call security. After a few minutes Mike showed up, looking surly.

"Problem, Bella?" He looked at her, resentment in his eyes.

I spoke up.

"Mike, this guy had Bella pinned in the corner and was sexually harassing her."

He looked at both of us, eyebrows raised and I knew he was remembering the scene he had witnessed just last night between us, my hands up her skirt, her body pressed against the shelves.

I wondered if he would make a big deal about our situation or if he would let this guy slide because he hadn't said anything to us. I sure as hell hoped he wouldn't.

"Listen, Mike. Bella's safety was at risk. And I know you don't want anything to happen to her, right?" I was trying to use my best authoritarian voice, hoping that he would realize that she was in danger from this guy, not from me.

The creep guffawed, before speaking. "You're the one that assaulted me, asshole, not the other way around. She was fine before you showed up." He smiled at Bella again, his eyes cold.

My arm raised, ready hit him again, but Bella's hand on my forearm stopped me.

She shuddered. "Mike, he did put his hands on me, so I think we need to call campus police and file a report. We have a witness, so it's not just my word against his." Her face was calm and I wondered how often she had to deal with this kind of stuff.

Mike finally nodded and directed the man away from us, glancing back over his shoulder. "Bella, I will come by later to get your report."

"Thanks, Mike." She smiled at him warmly before turning back to me.

"And thank you, too good Samaritan. You keep saving me from these creeps and I will start thinking you are some kind of hero." She wiggled her eyebrows at me and laughed softly.

"No problem. Glad I could be of service, ma'am." I put my arm around her shoulder, and guided her to a table in the back. She sat up on the edge of the table and leaned into me, wrapping her arms around me. It felt so good, and I thought of last night, my body responding immediately. I tried to back away so that my excitement wouldn't be as apparent, but her arms didn't loosen.

Sighing, she raised her head from my chest.

"So, about this morning…" I stopped her, my finger on her lips.

Which of course reminded me where her lips had been last night, so I removed it quickly.

"Don't worry; I know you think I am some kind of tease, so it's not a big deal. I just wanted you to know that."

I wasn't sure what to think. Did she mean what we had done wasn't a big deal? Did she give guys blow jobs in bathrooms often?

She didn't seem like the type.

The scent of her hair was getting to me, she smelled like fruit, strawberries or something. I just kept inhaling deeply, like I was trying to fill up on it.

Her legs opened and I moved closer to her, nuzzling her neck. I couldn't stop myself; it was where I felt like I belonged. She sighed.

"I don't think you are a tease. Tease's don't do what we did the other night at the diner." My voice was low and husky in her ear. "Not that I wouldn't like to do more. That may be the most fun I have ever had while in a diner bathroom."

"Maybe?" She whispered back to me, incredulous. "You're not sure? Hmph. I guess we'll have to try something even more daring. You know, to broaden your horizons. The school motto is 'Challenge Yourself'. We don't want to be accused of letting down our academic community."

"What did you have in mind?" I was totally ready for whatever she could come up with. "I would never want to be accused of failing the academic community."

"Well, we could do a little hands-on research ourselves, you know. I think we were on to something the other day, actually." She blushed a little, but grabbed my hand and headed for the stacks.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

**AC: So it seems we still have readers!**

AN: Yep...and I am thinking that we should give them a heads up.

**AC: a heads up? Maybe just a **_**head **_**up...if you know what I mean...**

AN: A head up you say? I know they will like that...

**AC: They are totally into the innuendo. Well, hold onto your library cards folks…the main event is coming up!**


	12. Chapter 11

**We want to thank everyone for their reviews! We have been busy on this chapter so we haven't been able to respond to all of them, but we want you guys to know we really appreciate them!**

**If you didn't know, we have been nominated for two categories on the TwilightAwards site, Best Human Edward and Best Romance. Please vote for us, if you like the story. The page is linked below, and the password for voting is: **Victoria Votes for Victor's Vagabond.

**www.twilightawards./?pageid63**

**One more note: We want to give withthevampsofcourse another nod, she is our advisor and muse and is all around awesomeness! Thanks BB!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I headed for the secluded area of the stacks where Edward and I had seen the couple fucking up against the wall the night we met. The memory of how we had both reacted to watching them made my body tingle. Being up against a wall with my legs wrapped around him had been my fantasy since then and now it might actually come true. I could barely keep myself from panting and we were just holding hands.

Working at the library had its pro's and con's. Knowing the best most secluded places was a good thing, but having to deal with crazy people like the guy tonight was definitely not.

There had been a situation like that before where a librarian had to help someone do research they didn't agree with due to their personal beliefs and when they refused it was a big deal. They didn't get fired but it wasn't something people forgot and the librarian ended up leaving for a position somewhere else. I had dealt with weirdoes before but that guy was just creepy.

He hadn't scared me at first; I just thought he was being a jerk, trying to freak me out. But when he had put his hands on me, I got really scared. Thankfully, my personal hero was there. I smiled up at Edward as I thought about how glad I was that he had shown up when he did.

He smiled back down at me quizzically, "What?"

"Nothing, I am just glad you came in tonight. I'm going to owe you big time for being my self appointed bodyguard." I nudged him with my shoulder as we walked.

"Hmm, I think I know of a way you can repay me." He had his finger to his lips like he was seriously thinking, but the way he wagged his eyebrows at me made me laugh.

Well, snort actually.

"Your mind went right to the gutter, didn't it?" I pretended to be shocked, but I was eager to hear what he had come up with.

"Me, gutter? No way. You went there first, I think." He poked my side, chuckling. "But if that's where you want to go…" He trailed off suggestively, before wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I snuggled into his side, enjoying the closeness. I was still a little freaked out about being practically assaulted but I knew I was safe with him.

Batting my eyelashes at him, I spoke, my voice low. "Anything for my hero."

He breathed in sharply before leaning down, his sexy mouth close to my ear, "Good to know."

We were quiet then until I lead us down the aisle I had picked out. It was a dead end, with only one entrance. I thought this would be a little safer, not as likely for someone to find us. I couldn't think too much about it, considering I was supposed to be working. I should have told someone I was going on a break or something at least.

Well, too late now.

When we were at the end of the aisle I turned towards him. "So, Graduate Law student, what can I help you with today?"

Smiling, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well, Helpful Librarian, I was thinking of doing some research into the mating habits of twenty something's with advanced degrees. I heard they can be a little on the wild side."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. Another weirdo. You would…" I couldn't finish my thought because he had covered my lips with his own.

It was a soft kiss, sweet. Not what I was expecting at all. His mouth was gently plucking at mine, his tongue tracing the outline of my lips.

My spine sagged, and his arms gripped me tighter, holding me up against the wall.

Yes!

My arms snaked around his neck, my fingers coming to rest in his hair. I pulled his head closer to mine, deepening the kiss.

His mouth opened wider, and I slid my tongue along his. His mouth was warm, his breath hot on my face.

After a few minutes I felt one of his hands sliding under my sweater and tank top. He dragged his fingers up my ribs to just under my breast. I had a shelf bra tank on under my thick cardigan sweater, so I hadn't worn a bra today. Seemed like a good thing now that I think about it.

He groaned when he realized that there was no bra to work around and the noise alone was enough to soak my panties. Too bad I hadn't foregone them today.

His fingers worked their way under the cotton of my tank and cupped my full breasts. They felt heavy, and when he brushed his thumbed over the hard tip, I shuddered.

He pulled back from kissing me and looked languorously to where his fingers were working my nipple. The smile that spread across his now swollen lips was sexy and crooked, and I had never been so turned on.

Covering my other breast with his free hand, he watched my face. It was a little strange to be looked at so closely, and I blushed. I'm sure I was flushed from our "research" so I hoped he didn't notice.

"I love it when you blush, it's so sexy."

No such luck.

Oh, well. At least he thought it was hot.

"Glad you think so." My voice was so breathy and low, I was a little shocked by it.

He leaned in close, nuzzling into the hair on my shoulder, before speaking. "Definitely."

His whole body was pressed up against me, and I could feel just how hard he was. I ground my hips against his instinctively, reveling in the pressure.

He responded by rubbing his erection even harder into me, while his mouth trailed up my throat, licking and kissing as he went. My eyes slid shut, loving the feeling of his lips on my skin again.

His hands were still working my breasts, pulling and pinching almost painfully. I had to focus to not cry out, alerting someone to our location.

When he pulled away from me, I sighed unhappily. He laughed low before moving his lips to where his hands had been.

He sucked one nipple in his mouth through the fabric of my shirt. The thin cotton was soaked quickly and the feeling of the rough rasp of his tongue was just heightened by the barrier.

My head lolled to side, unable to stay up while his actions made my body surge and swirl. My breath was uneven and I felt dizzy.

He switched to the other side, covering my breast with his mouth. My hands were working through his messy hair, tugging as he sucked.

My legs were spread and I wanted to wrap them around his waist. When I moved to do it, he grabbed my thigh, pulling me tight to him.

But before I could get them both around him, he backed away from me.

I pouted, my bottom lip sticking out. He swooped in for a kiss, pulling my lip between his teeth and biting lightly. I moaned and he covered my mouth with his again, smiling against my lips.

He grasped my hands, moving them above my head, pinning them against the wall.

How did he know I liked that?

Kissing his way down my neck, over my collarbone, he sank to his knees. His teeth brushed the wet spots on my shirt before continuing down. He pulled my tank up so that he could kiss my stomach, causing me to inhale sharply.

Down he continued.

Swirling his tongue around my belly button, he tugged on the piercing there, before trailing his tongue downward.

When he reached my jeans, he paused at the button looking up at me before unhooking it. I wasn't sure if he wanted approval or what. The fact that I could barely stand up should have been an indicator that whatever he wanted to do to me was okay.

I smiled and nodded at him, and he went to work quickly. My jeans were unbuttoned and he slid them down to my knees, before running the backs his fingers just inside the edge of my panties. He pressed his lips against my wetness, his tongue tracing my slit through the lace.

I groaned, and my hands fell to my sides. My hips bucked forward, eager for him to get closer. For him to put his mouth on me, for him to suck, and bite, and lap at my tender flesh. My whole body was tense, waiting.

And then he slid the lace down my hips, just long enough for the cool air to hit my skin before he moved in closer. His hot breath hit my skin as he inhaled deeply. I wanted to cry in frustration, or push him to the floor and grind myself into his mouth.

Deciding that neither of these was the right move, I just watched him. He was so serious, licking his lips before he leaned in and lapped at my clit. He flattened his tongue, rubbing the sensitive underside before flicking with the tip.

My legs buckled and he propped me up in his strong hands, his thumbs pressing into my hip bones and his fingers cupping my ass.

He found a rhythm I liked, which I am sure was obvious by the way my hands now pulled at his hair, forcing his tongue deeper inside me.

His sounds, the little pants and groans he made as he worked, were so sexy, like he was so focused he didn't notice. His fingers dug into my skin painfully, only increasing the pleasure that was building.

I could feel myself spiraling closer to release, and began rocking my hips. My breath was coming faster and faster, and while I tried to stay quiet, I couldn't stifle the moans entirely.

He looked up at me and when our eyes met, I felt my body shudder as I began to climax. He didn't stop, drawing it out until I pulled away because it was too much; our eyes connected the whole time. It was amazing.

I couldn't even speak, I couldn't even move. I was so wrung out from that orgasm or two, it was hard to believe.

Then I heard voices. Someone was headed over into the stacks near us.

I looked down at him, panicking. He pulled my panties and jeans back up before standing. As I buttoned up, he wiped his face off on the t-shirt under his sweater. He was so calm, but the bulge in his jeans led me to believe it was just a good cover.

He turned to me, and gestured to shelf behind my head. "So, these are the books you were talking about?"

He was good. I was still shaking and he was totally trying to fake people out.

"Um, yeah, these should help you." I was trying to nod, to look like I had any idea what I was pointing at.

He smiled at me, turning to see if they had gone. When he was sure they were out of range, he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"You are beautiful, and delicious."

I blushed at his blatant declaration, choosing to just hug him in response. I rested my head against his chest, trying to calm my breathing.

"Ok, I have to get back to work. Someone is bound to come looking for me and that would be bad." I can't believe I had done this, or rather had this done to me while working. It sure did put coming to work in a whole new light.

"Sure, I understand. What time do you get off work?" He had tipped my chin up so that he could look at me.

"I get off at 6:00. Did you want to hang out tonight?" Please say yes.

"What did you have in mind?" He had that crooked smile thing going again, and my brain went fuzzy.

"Well, we could watch movies at my place. Angela is at Ben's apartment most nights." Why did I say that? Did it make me seem desperate or whorish?

"Sounds good to me. You want me to come over around 7:00?"

"Yeah, that will work. It will give me time to wrap stuff up and get home." And change into something much less bulky and much more comfortable.

We exchanged cell phone numbers so that I could call if anything came up. Not that I was going to let that happen. Hopefully he wouldn't have anything better to do either.

Walking back to the elevators, we stayed snug up against each other, only separating when he turned to leave. Before he left, I thought of something and laughed.

He looked at me, wondering, I am sure, what I found so funny.

I didn't want him to think I was laughing at him, so I leaned close to him, speaking softly.

"I am supposed to keep track of how many students I help with their research. But I am not sure if that will fit anywhere in my stats sheet." I was giggling now at the idea of it.

He laughed, sounding relieved. "I'm kind of glad you don't have a category for that. Makes us unique."

"Well, I don't know how unique we are, but I definitely think we challenged ourselves. Or at least you did." I squeezed his hand before turning to head to my desk. "See you at 7:00."

"It's a date." His words were low, so that no one could overhear but they sent a shiver through me. 7:00 o'clock couldn't get here fast enough.

**EPOV**

God that was hot! And intense.

That woman doesn't have a clue how dangerously sexy she is. The quiet of the library, her hushed moans, that sweet blush, no bra, a belly button ring…all the while enjoying the taste of her, I could still smell her on my shirt…

Fuck!

Seven o'clock could not come fast enough. It wasn't even just the prospect of the sex though, it was so much more. The physical was just a bonus. When I was with her, when I touched her, talked to her, it was like we belonged. I had never had a connection with someone like this. It was crazy. Maybe there was something to that BS Alice likes to spout about soul mates and things being _meant to be._

Nope – I am not going there. Not yet at least.

We had been getting to know each other gradually but since that first encounter I hadn't been able to think of anything but her. She was shy, but oddly bold. Witty, yet adorably goofy. Strong and independent but still had that sexy vulnerability that was such a turn on. Quirky and hot as hell. Perfect in every way…I was becoming a total sap.

If she knew what I was thinking she would think I was a stalker or a pervert or something.

Hell, I was a stalker. Every spare moment I had spent in that stupid library just trying to talk to her. On the bright side, I was very caught up on my course work and if I needed a part time job I could get one there. I knew my way around well enough.

Three o'clock…why did I have to say seven? I should have offered to pick her up from work.

Would it seem too eager to be waiting at her door when she got home? Hmm, maybe so.

I thought about going back to the apartment to take a nap or something but I definitely didn't want to run into Jas, not yet. Today was starting to go very well; I didn't need to get into it with him.

Damn. She was calling me. Is she calling to cancel? I don't know if I could accept that, not now. A_nswer the phone!_

"Hey, Bella"

"Edward?"

"Yeah, what's up, beautiful?" Okay, I didn't sound too anxious, maybe a little too flirty though.

"Umm…" she sounded nervous. Great. She is trying to figure out how to tell me that she doesn't want to see me.

I could beg…I wasn't above doing that.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, sorry…so, I was thinking…" She was going to kill me if she didn't spit it out. "Uh, so I was just wondering, maybe, if you wanted to…"

I think I may have been holding my breath.

"I am taking off in an hour and I thought maybe you could come by before seven." She said the last part so fast it took a second to process.

Oh! Hell yes. She was reading my mind. "Definitely, just tell me when." No, I'm not eager or anything.

She laughed now, her tension gone. "Well, I was thinking I would wind things up here and sneak out so that I was home by four?"

An hour. I could do that. I should probably play it cool, and stop acting like a thirteen year old girl. "Yeah, sounds good. You going to be hungry? Should I pick something up for us to eat before I come?"

"Nah, we can order something when you get there. Just get there." Maybe she was as excited about this as I was.

Okay, I had less than an hour.

I wanted to bring her something. Flowers just didn't seem adequate. What do you get a girl who gives you the best blowjob you have ever had, in a diner bathroom no less and who lets you do what I just did to her in a library?

No amount of roses could really say what I felt.

--

I did my best not to be waiting on her doormat like a lost puppy at four o'clock. I took my time but still managed to be walking up to her door as she was going in.

She spun around when I approached, the door still not opened, the key in the lock. "Wow, you're punctual. Nice. Or is it eager?" She snorted. Of course I laughed, she was entirely too cute. And right.

She didn't immediately turn back to open the door so I approached her slowly, giving her my best smile. She inhaled sharply and held it, her lips parted slightly, as I positioned myself so that our mouths were close enough for her to feel my breath on her cheek. I did not close my eyes, nor did I press my lips to hers, I reached behind her and turned her key, opening the door. "Now who's eager?" I whispered as I pulled away to lead her into the apartment. She exhaled and closed her eyes before turning and following me in.

It was just nice to know we were on even ground.

"What you got there?" she ask me as she set her bags on the counter.

I smiled, "Gifts." Her face fell.

Strange reaction to a present.

"You didn't need to buy me anything." she said, shaking her head as she walked into the living room.

Okay, doesn't like gifts; good to know.

"Come on, it isn't much. Just a few things I want you to have."

She leaned against the back of the couch; it looked as if she wasn't going to argue so I reached into the small bag and pulled out a keychain with a container of pepper spray on it. "For when I'm not there to protect you from the horde of crazies at the library, that way I won't worry about you." I dangled it from my finger.

"And when _exactly_ aren't you there?" she raised one of eyebrows, a smug smirk on her pouty lips.

Touché. Guess she had noticed.

But she reached out and took the item from my hand, examining it before moving past me quickly to her bag and putting it onto her keychain. I turned to watch her and she looked back at me expectantly. "You said _things_?"

"Yeah, uh…" I wasn't sure if she would know why I had bought this for her. I would never be able to watch it again without thinking of her, no matter the circumstances that brought the images. I pulled the movie from the bag now and handed it to her. "I thought you might like this?"

She laughed loudly this time, snorting. "I should have known that was you! Jas really had no idea."

Again, she moved around me towards a shelf not taking the DVD from my hand – did she ever stay still? – I turned to watch her. She bent over, which granted me a nice view of her ass in her worn jeans, and started thumbing through the items in front of her. When she stood back up she held up a DVD in front of her in triumph.

I laughed. She was holding a copy of The Secretary, with an obviously well worn case; the very DVD I had in my hand. "Nice." I didn't have any other words. "I'll just give this one to Em or something, he'll probably appreciate it."

"Very sweet of you though," she put the DVD back in its place and walk over to me. This time I didn't play around.

I pulled her against me and pressing my mouth against hers, she responded with a soft moan while my tongue explored her mouth.

I was thinking I could stay right where I was forever but she pulled away after a short time. Still breathless, she smiled, "So, how about some Chinese? Or pizza?" I guess we were actually going to hang out. I was oddly cool with the prospect even though I would like nothing better than to throw her down on that couch and taste her again.

She could be dessert.

"Chinese sounds good."

"Alright, why don't you find us a movie," she motioned over to the large book shelf that she had been at previously, "and I will order. Anything in particular?"

I turned to start looking at her pretty impressive movie collection. "No, just whatever. I am not picky."

I started reading titles and vaguely became aware of a pattern, though I wasn't able to decipher it because occasionally something would pop up that would throw me off. I heard her come back into the room and felt her when she came up beside me laying her head on my shoulder. "Not finding anything you like?" she asked when I did not say anything.

"Um, it's not that really, I was more interested in the order that you have these in." I just couldn't figure it out. I was usually good at figuring out patterns and stuff like that.

She giggled. "What makes you think they are in any sort of order?"

"'Cause I can kind of see it, but then you have something like Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory between the Amityville Horror and Thirteen Ghosts." I pointed out the oddity.

"Scary movies," she shrugged. "Didn't you find Willy to be a little creepy? And the girl getting blown up like a blueberry? Terrifying."

I chuckled and continued, "Okay, well what about these? Pearl Harbor, First Daughter, and Born on the Fourth of July?"

She looked up at me with a smile, "Can't you guess?" I shook my head, "those are for when I am in a patriotic mood."

"Guess I should have figured." I think I was catching on. "So these, though they vary in years," I motioned to her collection of cartoons, Brat Pack, early nineties movies, high school romances and bad remakes "are like childhood favorites?"

"Yep, for those days I feel a little nostalgic."

This woman was too awesome. "Um, you know that you aren't old enough to be nostalgic for Charlie's Angels?"

She scoffed, "Who says I have to be nostalgic for _my_ childhood?"

"What is The Zone? Is this Russian?" I had never heard of the movie, not that I was watching a lot of Russian movies. "Are these your Foreign films?"

"Foreign? No, although a lot of them are. Those are the intellectual films. The ones that make me think. Have you ever heard of The Zone?" She looked up at me, uncertain. "Most normal people have not."

"No, I haven't, and what do you mean by normal? Are you trying to say I am not an intellectual?" I scoffed.

"If the shoe doesn't fit…" She trailed off, giggling at me.

Still shaking my head, I went to the shelf she had pulled The Secretary from earlier, "I think I get these…" I looked at her raising my eyebrows.

She blushed now. "You know, girls get frisky too."

Just as I was about to respond I saw a movie next to Nine and a Half Weeks that threw me once again. I reached and pulled it out to be sure that I had put the title and the movie together correctly. "So, why would She's the Man be in your _frisky_ collection?"

I think her face turned the reddest I had ever seen it. "Bella?"

She turned and flopped herself onto the couch with a sigh. "Just pick something."

"Bella? Tell me why…" I had to know now. "Is it just misplaced?"

"No," she whispered. I held it up waiting for her answer, trying not to laugh. "Fine! Channing Tatum happens to be a talented young actor who also happens to look more than fine without a shirt on." she crossed her arms over her chest and looked anywhere but at me.

Well, okay. Maybe I didn't want to know. I thought about Tatum for a minute. He kind of looks more like Em than me. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. "Uh, so not to sound gay but he is kinda ripped, isn't he?"

She stood up from the couch again looking at me, the corner of her lips lifting slightly. "Jealous 'cause I like some eye candy?" Her voice said she was teasing but there was some mischief behind her eyes. "You know…" she took the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth – it was the single sexiest thing I had ever seen – "you aren't so hard to look at yourself." She closed the distance between us moving her lips against my chin across my jaw, my breath caught. She was trying to kill me.

She whispered into my ear now, "We'll have to see how you look with out a shirt on," Hell yes! "later." She finished.

Damn!

The food arrived shortly, Bella had ordered a little of everything. She pulled herself up on the cabinet grabbing some chopsticks and one of the cartons. I followed suit, making sure that I was close enough that an _accidental_ touch or graze would not be missed. I was not disappointed.

"So, Edward, we know all about me. What about you?" she asked once we were settled.

I answered all her questions, just as she had the evening before. She leaned against me when she laughed and her hands would linger on my hand, arm or thigh. I reveled in the sound of her giggles and the expressions she showed while I talked. She almost slid off the counter once because she was gesturing wildly, but I caught her before she could fall.

Occasionally she would even offer a bite of food from her container in exchange for some of my noodles, at which point we would attempt to feed each other from our respective boxes with our chopsticks, making more of a mess than anything. It was probably, hands down, the most enjoyable dinner and conversation I had ever had. She seemed genuinely interested in everything I had to say and asked question after question about my family, my classes, and me in general.

All in all, possibly, though I would never admit it out loud, I wouldn't have missed the opportunity to just have dinner with her, even for another go around with her and her panties, though I hoped that was still in the cards.

After we cleaned up and put away the left over food she took my hand and led me into the living room. I sat on the couch while she loaded the first DVD we had selected, Bram Stoker's Dracula. We were watching The Zone next, to prove to her that I could handle a little existentialism.

She excused herself once the previews started and I waited. Soon enough she came out, dressed in what I assumed were her pajamas, yoga pants and a tank top much like the one that I had my hands and mouth on earlier in the day. I loved it that she was so easy going, what girl would be comfortable enough on a first date to do that. Well, in fairness, we had done things slightly backward but it seemed familiar and not at all awkward.

Without a word she took her place by my side, leaving no space between us. I draped my arm around her, hugging her close to my body after throwing a blanket from the back of the couch over our legs. I didn't try to push things; I wanted this night to take its own course, it seemed wrong to force something that felt so right. So we sat there, huddled close, laughing and joking throughout the movies, the conversation never feeling uneasy or strained.

It was only towards the end of The Zone when I realized that Bella's breath had evened out and she was fast asleep. I was entirely too tired and content to leave so I laid down, pulling her against me us so that I could hold her as we slept, just as I had the night before.

As I drifted off I thought about what a different direction this night had taken from what I had originally envisioned but recognized immediately that I was not at all disappointed.

* * *

**AC: So, here it is...an all Edward and Bella chapter. Do you think they will be happy with it?**

AN: I would think so...I mean, what more could they _possibly_ ask for?

**AC: Well, I am sure there is at least one thing they could ask for...should we give it to them soon?  
**  
AN: Edward will be back next chapter...we can probably think if something...

**AC: A copy of She's the Man?**

AN: Channing Tatum trussed up on a platter?

**AC: All the available seasons of The Tudors on DVD?**

AN: Henry Cavill on the bathroom floor?

**AC: These are things we need…what would they want?**

AN: An update?

**AC: Well, we better get to work then!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Drumroll please…this is the longest chapter we have written yet! We really worked hard to get it ready to post for you guys. Thank you so much for the reviews, they totally make this fun and we appreciate all of them!**

**If you missed the note on our nominations last time, we were nominated for 2 awards at ****TwilightAwards site, Best Human Edward and Best Romance. Please vote for us, if you like the story. The page is linked below, and the password for voting is: **Victoria Votes for Victor's Vagabond.

**www.twilightawards./?pageid63**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or shiny silver Volvos. Unfortunately for us.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Mmm. I felt myself being shifted but couldn't wake up enough to care who was moving me or why I was being moved. I had been having the best dream.

Edward.

Just the name gives me chills. He was so sweet. We talked and laughed and he never even attempted to take advantage of me. He was a perfect gentleman. Honestly, I had been kind of hoping he _would_ have takenadvantage. Not that the night wasn't ideal either way.

But back to my dream. I could almost feel the warmth of his body next to me, though it didn't seem nearly as real as it had before I had been jostled. Curse what ever woke me up!

I wasn't giving up though; I wanted to finish that dream. Our bodies were intertwined in ways that one could _only _dream of. He was the whole package, and my fantasies were getting better and better as I was getting to know him.

I knew my dream had nothing on the real thing, him or his body, but I would take it. _Come on Bella, sleep!_

Ack! This isn't working. The dream is gone; I would have to wait until tonight to reclaim him. Unless, of course, I could find him today and see if he would stop being so gentlemanly…like I was brave enough to ask!

Stretching out, not quite ready to make a go at the day I realized I was not in my bed. I froze mid-stretch, trying to figure out why exactly I had been sleeping on the couch. Then I heard a chuckle. A decisively manly chuckle. I opened one eye to peak at the person that had made the noise.

Oh!

"Hey," my voice still throaty from sleep.

"Hi," the god with the crooked smile said. I closed my eyes again.

I still must be dreaming. Though he had an awful lot of clothes on to be in one of my dreams. And that hair – he has the greatest hair – all disheveled from sleep, so sexy. Even the boy's hair made me horny!

Wait – I don't think I could even dream of him looking as hot as he just did, all wrinkled and ruffled.

Okay. Not a dream.

Opening up my eyes fully, looking at the ceiling as I let them adjust to the light, I finally looked back over at him, sitting very properly in the recliner that sat across the room from me. I couldn't help but smile. "Did you sleep in the chair all night?"

"Uh, no, I was actually on the couch with you until just a few minutes ago," he said as he ran his hands through his hair. _He had to stop that before I jumped him!_

"I'm sorry, did I kick you or something? I'm a pretty active sleeper." Guess that is why the warmth I felt in the dream was so real. Too bad the rest wasn't.

He chuckled almost nervously, "No, no. I just had to, um, move. I didn't mean to wake you, it is still early."

I pouted, "Was it my morning breath?"

He laughed loudly this time. "No. Your breath is fine," he moved from the chair and knelt in front of me, kissing me sweetly on the lips as if to prove his point. His breath was fine as well. I resisted pulling him onto me and fulfilling my fantasy.

"Mmm. Then why the need to move?"

He only shook his head and kept that flirty smile on his lips.

"Come on Edward, why did you have to move? I can tell there is a reason. Did something happen?"

Again with the nervous laugh.

I gave him my best puppy dog look, mustering every ounce of cute innocence I could, "Tell me, please?"

"Bella, it's nothing," he said, standing up and slumping into the chair again. He was still tired, I just wanted to know why he would have gotten up if he had wanted to sleep more.

Maybe he wasn't into the spooning thing. Maybe I moved too much. Maybe I was talking…oh shit!

I felt my face burn with embarrassment. That's why he moved! I was talking in my sleep. I probably said something horrible or horribly embarrassing.

"Oh God, I was talking wasn't I?"

Not waiting for confirmation I flipped myself face down on the couch, burying my head into the cushion and bringing the blanket over me. I felt tears burning my eyes, my response to being angry with myself for not controlling my mouth while I slept.

I felt the blanket being pulled back. He put a hand on my back; lightly rubbing it in what I guess should be a comforting gesture, though it was only making the situation more unbearable.

"What did I say?" He didn't respond immediately so I turned my head to the side, only to come face to face with him. "Edward, tell me please. God, I feel so dumb right now. Just tell me so that I can kick myself in the ass properly."

There goes that damn hand through his hair again! "Bella, it was nothing."

"Whatever it was, it was enough that you felt you had to get away from me!" I protested.

"You were just dreaming," he shrugged.

"I know! But what did I say?" This was frustrating. I needed to know if I would ever be able to look at him again. I knew what I was dreaming about. I knew I was dreaming about him. I knew I was doing way more than PG-13 things with him in the dream, more than R even. I could only imagine what I might have said.

"Well…you didn't really _say_ much except my name," he finished with a whisper.

That didn't sound so bad. I mean I did fall asleep with him last night, was it such a surprise that I would dream about him? But – wait.

"What do you mean by I didn't _say _much except your name?" I put the same nuance he had on the sentence.

His lips curled into a smile now. I licked my lips involuntarily at the sexiness of his expression.

"You may have more moaned my name…" he trailed off lamely. I looked at him, knowing he wasn't telling me everything. With a sigh he continued. "And there were other words, like 'harder' and 'faster' sprinkled in there." His tone was apologetic. _Oh god! _ But he didn't give me time to react before he blurted, "Not a big deal. I am a little hungry. I am going to go fix us some breakfast, what would you like?"

Was he kidding? Food? As if I wasn't just going to curl up and die right now out of sheer humiliation! He was so mortified by my dream that he felt the need to sit in a chair and wait for me to wake up and now he wants to have fucking breakfast! I just buried my head again, this time the tears came.

"Bella, what's wrong? It's okay."

"Edward! No it's not!" his eyes were wide at my sudden and loud response, "I am so sorry, you so don't have to stay. God I'm sorry…I am sorry I put you in such an awkward position." That's me, the queen of awkward, even in my sleep! I put my face against the couch again.

His hand was still on my back and I could feel movement. I peaked over to see why he would be shaking. He was laughing. What the hell! I hid my face again.

"Bella," I could feel his breath on my ear, "I wasn't uncomfortable. I only moved because I didn't think it was right for me to be as turned on as I was with you asleep in my arms. I didn't want you to wake up next to me panting and hard, like I was going to molest you in your sleep or something."

He was aroused by my sleep moaning? "Really?" I turned my head so that I could see his face again.

"Uh, yeah." He smiled that silly dazzling smile again and a crooked eyebrow, with a tone and a look on his face that said 'obviously'.

"You aren't offended that I would be having my way with you in my dreams?" I was feeling a bit better, if he could admit it turned him on, I could admit what the dreams were about.

He snickered and put his hand over his eyes, "Bella, I have been having fantasies about having my way with you since the first time I met you. And I am very sure my dreams are much more graphic than yours."

"The library?" I asked him. I know that was where a lot of my dreams happened. I never _wanted _to dream about work before him.

He looked at me with a knowing look. "A lot of the time, yes." I giggled.

"Me too. Yesterday was like a dream come true, by the way."

He leaned over and kissed me. "One of mine, too actually." he said almost hoarsely.

I kissed him this time quickly, making a move to sit up. "So, are you going to tell me about some of your dreams? I want details." I teased.

Before I realized what was happening he picked me up, cradling me against him as if I weighed nothing at all, and put his mouth to my ear, "Why don't I show you?" He began walking towards my room.

"What about breakfast? You said you were hungry?" I questioned, kicking my legs to get out of his arms.

I wasn't trying too hard though.

"Mmm, I'm hungry for something else right now…if you don't mind," he said, beseeching me with his beautiful eyes. I smiled and gestured for him to continue.

Once we were in my room he kicked the door closed behind us, making his way to the bed, where he gently put me down so I was sitting on the edge.

He looked like he might be as ready for this as I was. His breath was heavy and his voice was husky. "So, where should I start?"

_Breathe Bella!_

"Uh, wherever…" I whispered, trying to keep my excitement under wraps. I could play along.

His smile widened. "Well, I know that we have far too many clothes on right now for it to resemble any of my dreams." _Mine too_.

I started to take off my tank – what? So I was a little eager. I looked up at him before completely taking it off; he looked slightly shocked so I dropped the hem, letting it fall back into place.

"Oh, no. Please continue," he said; his voice full of desire.

I didn't hesitate this time, standing up in front of him I quickly pulled it over my head. His eyes roamed from my eyes, to my lips, to my breast as if trying to decide where to go first. His intense gaze, while slightly unnerving, was also turning me on.

He made his decision quickly, crushing his lips to mine while his hands cupped my breasts possessively, his thumbs working my nipples until they were hard under his touch. I pressed against his hands, wanting more. He quickly moved his mouth to one of my nipples where he began licking and biting it while his hand began to pinch the other. He alternated his mouth and hands until I felt like I might explode from the pleasure, the tension swirling in my body.

"Edward, I need you."

This was what he needed to hear. He pulled his attention from my breast to begin trailing kisses along my body in a lazy pattern, using his tongue and teeth generously against my sensitive skin. My breaths were uneven and heavy; I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to stand.

When he reached the waistband of my pants he did not hesitate as he had before – thank God! He just continued kissing exposed skin, pulling the soft material down as he went bringing my panties with them. He mouth grazed the top of my mound and my knees buckled, but he held me not letting me fall, but he stopped then.

I looked down at him, on his knees in front of me, imploring him to continue but this time he did not oblige. Standing, he pulled me up to meet his mouth and then swiftly moved us to the bed. He positioned me so that I was under him, completely naked in the middle of my bed, where he moved down between my legs.

He kissed my folds tenderly, sliding his fingers in their wetness but I made a quick decision and I reached down before he went any further, pulling his face up so his eyes would meet mine. "Edward, we are talking about dreams, you have already shown me that one."

He nodded, agreeing eagerly, understanding what I wanted. Kissing my wet pussy once more, sliding his tongue inside for the briefest of moments, almost breaking my resolve, he moved so he again hovered over me, leaning into my body, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I could taste myself mixed with him and it only made me hotter.

Running my hand through his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss I decided that I didn't want to wait any longer. I broke away from his lips, realizing while I was laid out naked as the day I was born, he was still fully clothed.

"Edward, none of my dreams have you with quite this many clothes on," I huffed. "Roll over."

He did as he was told. Enthusiastically, I might add.

I positioned myself above him now, aligning us so that my core was against the top of his thigh, the friction from the material causing me to grind myself against him, eliciting a groan from his chest. I could feel his erection straining against his jeans.

Suddenly the most important thing was to free him from his constraints. I tried to be patient, I wanted to take my time removing all of his clothes and I knew if the jeans when first the rest may not happen at this point. With this in mind I went to work on his shirt first.

Buttons!

I am barely able to deal with buttons in everyday situations much less when I am overheating. I fumbled with this momentarily before I growled. I felt Edward laugh beneath me.

"Take it off," I ordered. Obediently, he moved me down his body so that he could sit up, unbuttoning the top buttons before pulling it and his undershirt off and tossing it over the side of the bed.

Screw Channing Tatum, these were the abs that _my_ dreams were made of.

He wasn't hard and beefy, but, boy, you could tell he worked out. I ran my hand up his body slowly. Suddenly feeling very patient, I decided that I _needed _to lick him all over.

I brushed my lips to his and began staggering kisses down his neck to his chest where I began working my tongue and mouth against his skin in a less skillful way than he had mine, but when he moaned my name I knew I was doing something right so I continued down his torso, tracing every muscle with my tongue until I arrived at the top of his jeans.

Knowing what waited under them sent a fresh wave of heat through my body. I didn't falter getting these buttons undone. He sighed in relief as his arousal was released from its restraint, with only the thin covering of boxers acting as a barrier from being completely free. Throwing my legs to one side of him, I indicated for him to lift his ass so I could pull the jeans and then, very slowly, the boxers off of him. Now he groaned in anticipation.

I moved so that I was positioned fully at the bottom of the bed beside him and reached over, cupping his balls in my hand, eliciting a sharp gasp. I turned so I could see his face, his eyes focused on my hands on his crotch. Lightly massaging him in one hand, I used my other to stroke the entire length of his hard cock, sliding my hand up the shaft slowly and then back down in one motion, he pushed his hips into my hand, trying to make me stroke him faster. I was tempted to give him what he wanted when I remembered that I wanted to do so much more, and I wanted to do it soon – now.

As I stroked him one final time I ducked my head down on him and took him into my mouth slowly, pulling the entire length in, feeling him against the back of my throat. I tasted him and my body quivered, again I felt my core flood with desire. I was dripping by now. As if reading my mind Edward's hands moved to head, gently bring me out of my daze, reminding me of my resolve.

"Bella, dreams, remember?" He smiled that crooked smile and I knew I would do anything for him. And this – I wanted to do this anyway. I slid my lips up his length, releasing the head with a pop.

I climbed back up his body, rubbing myself against his cock, the slickness of my juices covering him, before settling onto his stomach so I could kiss him fully. He sucked on my tongue, letting me explore his mouth for a small time before he flipped us over so his weight was pressed on me.

He positioned himself so that his erection was probing me gently before he looked into my eyes, wanting the 'okay'. I would have to teach him that if I was naked and wet under him that there was no need to ask. Later! I just nodded this time.

As if he were afraid I would break, and remembering the size of his cock maybe he had a point, he eased himself into me. Being an impatient person, I thrust my hips up so that I felt him hit the depths of me.

"Oh." I breathed for the first time since he entered. I didn't move, nor did he as I adjusted to the sheer volume that now filled me.

"You okay?" he asked; a tinge of worry in his voice under the raspy desire.

"Yes, oh yes." was my immediate and groaning response.

Well that and jutting my hips hard against him to create the friction I needed. He responded ardently with a loud moan.

He moved above me slowly and carefully, pulling back occasionally, still concerned with my comfort. I guess my constant moaning and ragged breathing weren't enough to reassure him.

"Faster…Edward…please." I pleaded more than once. He would speed up for a short time before slowing to his original pace.

It felt great, don't get me wrong, any other time I would have been just enjoying the ride. But I needed more right now, this desire had been building for weeks now and I needed it. Instant gratification, dammit!

Finally fed up with him being so careful with me, I pushed against him, forcing him to roll over. Moving with him, never letting him leave my body, I got him onto his back.

I pulled myself up so that I was straddling him, his cock sinking even deeper inside of me, making me cry out.

"Bella…you feel so good…Oh, god…" His voice was cracking and I knew he wanted more, he was just trying to be so damned gentlemanly.

He put his hands on my waist trying to set the pace but I didn't allow it. I moved his hands to my breasts and began moving against him at a slightly faster pace than he had set. Liking the rhythm that I had started, he arched his back sharply, the hard thrust this caused sent an entirely new sensation through me and I wanted that too.

I pushed myself onto him harder now and, at last giving into my desires completely, he began to match my every movement with fervor, driving his thick cock into my core until I felt myself begin to tighten around him. My fingers dug into his chest, balancing me.

"Edward," I moaned, trying to let him know how close I was.

"Come with me Bella, I want to hear you scream" he said in his husky, velvet voice and that signaled the end of me. My body gripped him tightly as I felt my body tighten around him, the tremors radiating out from where we were joined. I gave him the scream he asked for. I felt him buck beneath me at the same time, his own release coming with mine, making it that much better.

We rode out our climaxes together until I finally collapsed on top of him, spent. He kissed me tenderly as I snuggled against his chest, enjoying the feel of his body under me.

After some time I found my voice, "I don't know about you, but as good as my dreams are, they had nothing on _that._"

He sighed with satisfaction, "Nope, not even close."

**--**

**EmPOV**

I was at the gym working out with the guys on the team when Rose texted me, asking if I wanted to meet her for dinner. She had class until 4:00pm, but she was done for the day then. We had been doing pretty well, spending the night at each other's apartments regularly.

Everything was great; we had even started getting into some of her toys, though she said she wasn't sure if she wanted to use the dog collar on me. I think she was afraid it would freak me out too much. But there wasn't much I wouldn't do with her. I trusted her more than she trusted herself sometimes.

I texted her back that we could meet at a pub by my house, so we could eat dinner and then hang out and drink afterwards before heading to my house for the night. A couple of the guys from the team kept teasing me about my girlfriend, asking when I was going to bring her in to meet them. When I told them we were going out to dinner they said they wanted to go too. I knew Rose followed the team so I figured she wouldn't be too mad if they tagged along. But I told them they had to be nice to her, threatening that if they weren't I'd have them running suicides until they graduated.

We agreed to meet at 5:30 which would give me enough time to shower, change and drop by Edward's apartment. He said he had something to give me and I was pretty sure he and Bella had hooked up so I wanted to ask how things had gone. He was like a lovesick puppy about that girl, I hoped it went well, or we would have sullen Edward Cullen to deal with.

After our work out ended, I got ready to leave and headed over to Edward's place. I called his cell but he didn't answer but I thought Jasper might be there so I wasn't worried. I parked outside their building and noticed Alice's car out front. She was probably upstairs with Edward. I thought about inviting them along with Rose and I tonight. I didn't think Rose had met Alice yet, so that would be cool.

I ran up the stairs, still pumped from the workout and banged on their door when I got to their apartment. No one answered but I could hear the TV on. I knocked again, and waited. Still nothing.

Well, I guess I would just have to use my key to get in. One of the guys was probably just passed out on the couch or something.

I opened the door and called out for my brother.

"Edward? You here man?"

Nothing.

I heard someone talking though and headed for the sound.

"Oh, Alice, oh god baby, that…ung…." Jasper groaned as he spoke.

What the hell?

"Jas…faster…" Alice's voice was loud as she growled at him.

That was my baby sister in there.

I was going to fucking kill him.

I didn't even stop to knock, I just threw the door open, and stormed in the room.

What I saw made my blood boil.

Jasper had Alice naked, bent over his desk, with one of his ties covering her eyes and the other was around his neck. Alice was pulling his tie down, forcing Jasper to curve his body around hers.

"What the fuck is going on here?" My words filled the room.

At the sound of my voice they both turned to me, Alice trying to pull down her blindfold, struggling to see.

"Jasper, get off my sister or I will tear you limb from fucking limb. And Alice, get some god damn clothes on!" I moved towards them, flexing my hands.

Jasper turned to me, putting himself between me and Alice.

"Emmett, calm down, man. We can talk about this in the living room in a few minutes, after we get dressed." His voice was too calm, I could tell he was nervous.

"If you think I am leaving you in here with my baby sister, dude, you have got to be crazy." I was shaking I was so angry.

Alice had grabbed a sheet off of the bed and was covering herself and Jasper with it. She leaned out from behind Jasper, glaring at me.

"Emmett, fuck off. I have a dad already and he doesn't give a shit what I do with Jasper so get the hell out!" She pointed at the door behind me.

"I seriously doubt dad knows you two are in here having kinky sex, Alice, so no, I won't "fuck off"

Jasper had his arm around Alice and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Whatever he said to her got her moving because she started picking up her clothes and putting them back on.

As she walked out of the room she stopped in front of me. "I understand that you think you need to defend my honor or some bullshit like that, but I am an adult and no matter what you think or say I am going to do what I want to." Her shoulder bumped hard me as she left.

"That's what you think." I called over my shoulder to her, before turning back to Jasper. He had pulled on his shorts and was facing me, his face set.

"You know, I could get you fired for this? Having sex with one of your students, not a good idea, _Professor_." My voice was low and cold, and I stepped towards him.

"Alice is no longer in my class, she dropped it a while ago. And your parents do know about us, and understand that what we have is very important to both of us." He was tense, obviously trying to keep himself in control. "I love Alice and she feels the same way about me, so I don't see what your problem is."

"You don't see what my problem is? The fact that you are fucking my 18 year old sister doesn't see like a problem? How old are you? 30?"

"I'm 26, not that it matters. Alice is an adult, like she said before."

He had no idea. Like I was going to stand by and let him use Alice for his kinky sex shit…he may have three degrees, but this guy was fucking stupid.

My fist connected with his face before I realized I had thrown the punch. The crunching sound of his nose breaking was the only noise in the room. He shirt was covered in blood as he looked down and then back up at me, his eyes black with anger.

He was shaking, angry, but he held himself back. I waited for him to hit me, hoping he would so I could kick his ass. He just shook his head.

"I'm not going to fight with you, Emmett." His hands were fisted at his sides. "As much as I would love to hit you, it would hurt Alice too much, and I will never consciously do anything to hurt her. I told you before, I love her and she feels the same way about me. Whatever problem you have with it, is just that. Your problem."

He stalked past me out the door and I could hear Alice's scream when she saw his face.

She started yelling at him about me, and I could hear him try to calm her down. Damn it, now the guy is telling her not to be angry with me, defending me to her. I knew he was only doing it so she wouldn't say something she would regret, but it burned me up. I sat down on his bed, my head in my hands. My baby sister.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, I am not done with you! This is bullshit and you know it!" Her screams were muffled by the door and I had a feeling she was being held back physically from coming in to confront me.

The soft groan she made let me know that Jasper had definitely won this battle, but I wasn't done with them. I may not be able to tell her what to do but I sure as hell would let him know if he hurt Alice, even a tiny bit, that I would kill him.

They left shortly after, and I looked at my watch. Shit. I needed to get going if I was going to meet Rose on time. I couldn't wait to see her, this was turning out to be a shitty day and I needed to talk to Rose. She was always able to calm me down when I got irrational which happened more often than she would like I'm sure.

I made it to the pub just in time to see Jacob and his friends walk in the door. I hollered but they couldn't hear me over the band that was playing, so I started looking for Rose.

She was waiting for me in a booth in the corner, with one of her books open on the table. I hesitated so that I could look at her for a minute without her noticing.

She was reading, and as she did she would wave her hand around occasionally, talking to herself as she did, working out whatever problem it was that she was thinking about. It was the cutest thing. I don't know if she even realized she did it, but I loved to watch her study. It was so sexy when she would suck on the end of her pen, twirling it around her mouth thoughtlessly.

I needed to stop thinking about this shit, we were in a public place. Plus, Jacob and a couple of guys from the team were here and I didn't want to give them any ammunition for their taunts.

I slid into the booth across from Rose and she startled, having been oblivious to everything around her. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss me, and I curled a lock of her hair around my finger holding her there longer than she intended. Her eyes slid closed and she sighed. I grinned against her lips, sitting back a moment later.

I think I loved this girl, this brainy, sexy woman that could put me in my place with just a look. Couldn't tell Rose that though, I had a feeling it would be moving a little too fast for her. That was okay with me, I could wait.

"So, how was your day?" She was still leaning towards me, a little breathless after our kiss.

"Good, we had a good workout this afternoon. That new kid, Jacob is coming off a knee injury so I am trying to help him get back in shape so he can play later this season."

"I didn't know he was injured. Do you really think he will be able to play? Maybe he could red-shirt this season." I loved that she was right with me when I talked about the team.

"We'll have to see, if he can get back in playing shape it should be okay. We still have time to decide. How was your day?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Same old, same old. I'd rather be hanging out with you at the gym than sitting in that classroom, I bet." She smiled suggestively.

"Sure you would. Surrounded by a bunch of ripped guys getting sweaty, staring at your fine ass, bet that would be nice." I teased her, but I had to admit there was a part of me that worried.

"Well, I would only be staring at _your_ fine ass so it really wouldn't matter about the other guys." Rose laughed at me, then looked up, shocked at the person standing at the end of our table.

"Hey, Emmett. Is this the babe you have been keeping from us?" I turned to see who had come over, reaching out to shake Jacob's hand when I saw it was him.

"Jacob, this is Rose, my girlfriend. Rose, this is Jacob Black. Rose is a big fan of yours, Jacob." I looked over at Rose for confirmation but she was frozen.

"Really? A big fan, huh?" He eyed Rose blatantly, and I waited for her to respond, for her to say something at all. But she was silent. "Well, Rose, I am a big fan of yours too. I mean, anyone that can get the infamous Emmett Cullen to settle down must be one talented girl."

"That's enough, Jacob. Quit trying to be an asshole." I didn't like the vibe I was getting between them. I knew Rose liked basketball, but I didn't think she was a player groupie kind of girl or anything. A seed of doubt sprouted in my mind.

"I need to use the restroom," she stood suddenly and hopped out of the booth. "I'll be right back."

After she had left, Jacob slid into her seat and laughed. "Man, Emmett. She is hot. Didn't think you had it in you to settle, but if you're going to be in monogamy hell you might as well have an angel with you."

"What the hell were you trying to do there? Make her uncomfortable? God, Jake you can be a dick sometimes." I was angry that Rose had left and I didn't know why. I had a bad feeling it had to do with Jake.

"Her, uncomfortable? No way." He was shaking his head, grinning. "I don't believe that, not after what I have seen."

I leaned close to him, my voice low and controlled. "What do you mean, after what you have seen?"

His eyes widened and he sat straight up. I could tell he sensed my anger, and knew that I was on the edge.

"Um, nothing. She is just a hot chick, that's all. I have seen her out at clubs dancing and um, she's not, uh, a shy girl." He stuttered a little, and started to stand. "Well, see you later, Emmett. I've got to go eat."

He was out of the booth and across the restaurant before I could ask him again what he meant. Rose was headed back to the table, looking a little less uneasy than she had when Jacob had come over. She sat down but wouldn't look at me at first.

Something must have happened. He wouldn't have acted so weird if something hadn't happened. I felt my heart rate speed up and my fists clenched.

After that shit with Jasper and Alice earlier this was all I needed. I had needed to talk to Rose, not have this shit come between us.

"Rose, is there something you need to tell me? Did something happen between you and Jacob Black?" I almost didn't want to hear her answer. I had been afraid that her sexual past was going to haunt us, and here it was, making an unwelcome appearance.

She finally looked at me, before taking a deep breath. "Not exactly. I'm not going to go into details, because this isn't the time or the place. But it was before we decided to be exclusive so it shouldn't matter."

It sounded like she had prepared the speech for me while she was gone; I wondered if she had made note cards.

The waitress decided at that moment to take our order, and she was leaning towards me, showing off her ample cleavage.

I ordered and then Rose ordered, but before the waitress left, I grabbed her wrist, "What was your name again? Just in case we need you tonight?" I leered at her, nodding at Rose while I did it.

"Jessica, but you can call me Jess." She giggled uncontrollably. "And I would be willing to help both of you, for whatever you need." She smiled widely before walking away.

Rose sighed watching her go, looking back at me. "What are you thinking? That poor girl has no idea what hit her."

I couldn't tell her that I was hurting; not knowing what had gone down with her and Jacob. I couldn't tell her that I wanted to hurt her, knowing that she didn't trust me, that she wouldn't let me in to her heart.

So, I acted like a dick.

"I just figured we'd keep our options open. I know how you like to experiment, so I didn't want to hold you back or anything." I wanted to sound nonchalant but I was sure she could sense my jealousy. I was so angry that she didn't trust me with the truth.

She didn't answer me and our meal passed in almost complete silence. I was dying to know what had happened between Rose and Jacob but I wasn't going to beg her for the details. If she wanted me to know, she would tell me. I would make Jacob tell me at the next workout.

After our dinner was over, Jessica stopped by our table, bending over the end, leaning her elbows on the lacquered table top. She looked at Rose shyly. "Did you want to come and dance with me?"

Rose was staring intently at her half empty plate, and when she looked up at Jessica, she just nodded. "Sure, let's go dance." She sounded resigned, and turned to me before walking away. "Emmett, you coming?"

I left money on the table for our check, which Jessica palmed and stuck in her apron, and grabbed both of their hands leading them out to the dance floor area.

"You bet."

* * *

AN: Screw Channing Tatum.

**AC: You don't have to tell me twice!**

AN: No, I mean...oh never mind.

**AC: So, we got a lot of suggestions for what they wanted AND needed.**

AN: I think we gave it to them...well, actually Edward gave it to her...or was she giving it to him?

**AC: Meh. semantics...**

AN: Well, a lot of people guessed about Jacob...our new favorite player!  
**  
AC: I wonder how much Emmett has figured out?**

AN: Enough to think he has something to punish Rose for, I think...we'll see what he comes up with.


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, kids…this is going to be kind of a long a/n for us. This chapter includes some material that definitely isn't for anyone under age and for anyone that has a problem with, shall we say, adventurous sexual activity. I did not take this situation lightly, and I hope it doesn't seem gratuitous. This was somewhere I felt Emmett and Rose's relationship would go naturally and that it would be something that they would have to deal with eventually considering their own sexual histories. I don't mean to get all heavy on ya, but this chapter means a lot to me, I worked really hard on it and I hope you enjoy it. **

**And thank you to rob, withthevampsofcourse and jandco for being our threesome muses. You truly inspire us. And more thanks to withthevampsofcourse for being an impromptu beta for this chapter. Thank you for the biting.**

**SO…ONE MORE TIME FOR GOOD MEASURE…**

**WARNING…THERE WILL BE M/F/F SEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS CHAPTER…IF THAT OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ. THIS IS NOT HARD CORE OR ANYTHING BUT I KNOW THAT SOME PEOPLE ARE OPPOSED TO THE IDEA OF IT.**

* * *

**EMPOV**

I followed the girls out to the dance floor and on the way caught Jacob staring blatantly at Rose again.

Anger flared up in my chest and I knew I had to find out what had happened between them. Rose not talking about it made me think it was horrible, maybe it wasn't really that bad. He said something about her dancing at a club, and watching her. Maybe it was just as simple as that and I was blowing it out of proportion.

Leaning over close to Rose's ear, I whispered that I would catch up to them in a second. She nodded, giving me a curious look. I put my arm around her waist and squeezed.

"You better dance with me when I get out there. I'll probably have to fight to get the guys off of you." I smiled and raised my eyebrows.

She just laughed, smirking. "You can handle it, big boy."

I smacked her on the ass before turning away and I could hear her laughter follow me.

Jacob and his friends were at a table across from ours and they were all watching the girls out on the dance floor. When I got to their table, Jacob startled, looking up at me a little guiltily.

"Emmett, what's up?"

"You got a minute?" I was trying to stay calm; it would be easier to get him to spill if he wasn't afraid of me kicking his ass.

"Sure, whatcha need?" He stood up, and I nodded towards the bar, gesturing for him to follow me.

We got to the bar and sat down on a couple of barstools.

"So, you were saying something about Rose earlier, that you had seen something. What did you mean by that?" Better to ask straight out, not beat around the bush.

"Emmett, I think you should ask Rose about it. I mean, it's more her deal really, than mine." He shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

"I want you to tell me. What did you see?" I was staring at him, trying to look as authoritatively as possible. He hesitated, looking anywhere but at me.

"Jake, just give it to me, quit screwing around."

"Okay, fine. I still think it would be better for her to tell you, but whatever." He sighed, resigned, his head down. "I was at the library one day, looking for something for class. It was right after I had my surgery and I was still stuck in my wheelchair. I was in one of the aisles looking for a book, when Rose saw me. I was, just sitting there and she started, um, shit, how do I say this? Well, she had a skirt on and she sort of gave me a show. You know, she was fingering herself." He flushed and coughed, before continuing. "It was fucking hot."

I growled, and his head popped up. "Dude, I had no idea she was your girl. I didn't _do_ anything." His face reddened at the end.

"What do you mean, you didn't do anything?" Knowing Rose's control issues, I could only guess.

"I meant I didn't do anything, I just watched. And it's not like I asked for her panties or anything."

I grabbed him around the throat. "Her panties? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Emmett, let go of him."

I closed my eyes and just focused on staying calm, releasing Jake's throat from my hand.

Rose put her hand on my bicep, pulling me around to face her.

"I thought you were going to come and dance with me?" Her eyes were trying to search mine, but I couldn't look at her yet. I looked over at the crowd to where Jessica was still dancing, and she waved, calling us back over.

"Yeah, let's go. I'll let Jacob get back to his dinner." I nodded in his direction, "See you at practice, Jake."

"See you Emmett. And nice to meet you, Rose." He was trying to be polite but I couldn't keep from gritting my teeth.

"Bye, Jake." Rose waved to him before wrapping her hand around my arm. "Come on, hot stuff, let's get out there."

I knew she was just trying to distract me, but Jake's words kept running through my head. I shook my head, to clear my mind. If I thought about it too much I was bound to lose it.

I noticed that Rose had a couple of drinks in her hand, long island ice teas by the looks of them.

"You get me anything?"

"You were at the bar; didn't you get yourself a drink?"

"Nah, just wanted to talk to Jacob about something." I wasn't going to press her here about it; we would have to talk about it later.

"Well, these are for me and Jessica. Did you want something?"

"I'm good." Not really, but whatever. "I'll be the DD tonight, I guess."

"Sounds good to me."

We had made it out to where Jessica was dancing, and Rose handed her the drink. Jessica drained the glass in her hand before taking the new one. At this rate, she was bound to be trashed pretty fast.

Rose started dancing, and Jessica slid right up to her, grinding against her hip. Rose smiled at me over Jessica's head, almost rolling her eyes and my heart tugged. I moved behind her, pulling her hips back against me. It was too hard to look at her in the eyes right now, so this would be easier.

Rose wrapped one arm back around my neck, holding my head down close to her neck. I inhaled, running my nose up her throat just breathing her in and she sighed. Jessica was oblivious, grinding herself on Rose leg, but Rose didn't seem to mind. I wondered if she did this very often.

Nope, not going there.

Every once in a while someone would try to work their way into our little group, but the looks Rose would throw at them usually scared them off. Jessica proceeded to drink 3 more Long Island Ice Teas, practically chugging them. It was impressive.

After about an hour of dancing and drinking, Rose leaned in and whispered to me. "So, when are we heading out? I'm a little tired of this crowd."

Jessica perked up when she heard Rose mention leaving, looking back and forth between Rose and me. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"We can get out of here now, if you want." I turned to the girl on Rose's leg. "Jessica, you ready to go?"

She squealed and nodded exuberantly, "Sure, just let me grab my purse. I'll be right back."

I glanced at Rose, wondering how she was handling the idea. She was looking at me, her eyes wide.

"You okay with her coming with us?" I wasn't sure what I wanted her to say.

"Sure, whatever you want." She shrugged, seemingly indifferent.

Jessica was back and put her arm through mine. I stuck out my other arm for Rose and we all headed for the door.

--

The ride to my house was short, which was good because we were all a little quiet. I parked, and the girls followed me to the door, waiting while I unlocked it.

Jessica was in the door and looking around immediately.

"Wow, your place is so nice! You have really good taste." She was slurring her words a little now, and seemed a tad off balance.

"Thanks. It's comfortable. Did you want the tour?"

She clapped excitedly, "Sure! Lead the way."

I took them through the living and dining rooms first, before heading into the kitchen.

"You want anything to drink? Water, Coke?"

"Do you have any vodka? I'm not picky about the brand." Jessica was leaning on the island, her shirt hanging low. I noticed Rose's eyes lingering on the display she was making, her eyes a little angry and a little lustful, too.

I got the Grey Goose down from the cabinet and poured some over ice for Jessica.

"You want anything, Rose?"

'I'm okay, babe. Thanks." She moved closer to me, her eyes on Jessica.

Was she trying to mark her territory, jealous of the other girl? Well, now she could see what I was feeling.

"Let's continue the tour then, girls."

I walked them down the hallway past my office and the guest bedroom, pointing out the rooms as well as the hall bath.

When we go to the last door, I opened it and stepped aside letting them both walk into the room ahead of me.

Jessica marveled at the huge bed which took up almost all of the room. She walked over and sat down on the edge, bouncing to test the mattress.

Rose sat down next to her, but she looked at me for a long time, as if she was waiting for some kind of signal. With her attention on me, she didn't notice Jessica crawling closer to her before she ran her hands through Rose's hair.

"You have the most beautiful hair. It's so soft, so straight and blonde." Jessica's voice was soft, wistful. Her own hair was wavy, a light brown color, not nearly as gorgeous as Rose's. Rose had the hair of a goddess.

As Jessica's hands ran through her hair, Rose's eyes slid closed. I know she liked having her hair played with; Jessica couldn't have picked a better move to make Rose more comfortable. But I don't think Jessica was trying to convince Rose of anything, it seemed like she was in awe of her beauty. I know I was.

Jessica moved to stand in front of Rose, in the space between her legs, brushing her hair from root to tip, slowly and reverently. I was jealous of her, now, of Jessica. I wasn't sure I should have even asked her here but I wasn't going to make a big deal of it as long as Rose wasn't concerned. I was hard, my cock thrumming, watching them. I rubbed one hand along my rigid length.

Rose lay back down on the bed slowly, her eyes still closed. Jessica went on all fours over her body, skimming her hands up her sides. When she was face to face with Rose, she leaned back and moved to the hem of Rose's shirt. She slid her hands underneath, rubbing circles on her skin. I knew how soft that skin was over her tight stomach, how when you touched lightly enough she would pull her stomach muscles in with a sharp breath.

Jessica started to unbutton Rose's sweater, leaning down to lick the exposed skin with every button undone. Rose was breathing hard, head turned to the side, her eyelids fluttering. Once she had them all unbuttoned, Jessica pushed the fabric to the side, exposing Rose's chest to our hungry eyes.

I could feel myself get even harder, which seemed impossible, when the front clasp on her bra was opened and her full breasts fell out. I moved closer to the bed, and Jessica looked back at me, wondering what I was going to do. I fell to my knees by Rose's feet, and ran my hands up her calves, slipping her heels off as I rubbed her arches.

Her legs fell open, knees at my sides and I scooted in closer. Jessica moved to kneel over Rose's head, facing me, her fingers tracing the curves of Rose's breasts. When the cool air hit the tips they puckered and she leaned forward, capturing one nipple in her full lips. Jessica's knees were next to Rose's head, but Rose hadn't turned.

When she felt Jess's mouth on her breast, she moaned, her lips parting close to the sensitive skin of Jess's inner thigh and she reached her arms up around Jess's waist bringing her closer. Her tongue began running up Jessica's thigh to the hem of her skirt. Jessica leaned back, pulling her panties off and her skirt up.

Rose moved back between her legs, lapping at her slit. Jessica sighed, her hands grasping Rose's nipples, pinching and twisting them in her fingers. I watched them, groaning, wishing I could sit back and enjoy the show but I moved my hands to Rose's feet instead of my straining erection.

I trailed my hands up her long legs, my fingers pushing towards the moist heat under her panties. Pushing her skirt up on her hips, I traced the edge of her panties, pink rosebud printed cotton, kind of a change from her normal lace panties, before using my teeth to pull them down. She gasped when my teeth grazed her mound, and her hips bucked up, causing Jessica to hiss as Rose moved beneath her.

Once I had them to her knees, I pulled them off with my hands, eager to put my mouth where the flimsy cotton had been. Licking my way back up, I slid two fingers into her heat, her walls gripping them tightly. She was so wet, dripping for me. I pulled my fingers out and sucked them clean with a pop. She moaned again, looking down at me under her eyelashes from between Jess's legs.

"Emmett." She moaned my name, her voice hoarse.

"You like that, Rose? You like it when I taste you?" My own words were low, and I felt a surge of pride at her wetness.

Leaning close to her shining folds, I nuzzled in, breaching them with my tongue. Searching for her clit, I sucked it into my mouth. I shoved my fingers back in, roughly, filling her with them.

I could hear her moans over the sound of our tongues lapping and my fingers sliding in and out, and I watched as Jessica hips rolled over Rose. My body reacted, my heart was racing and I was breathing heavily. I couldn't wait to crawl up her body and get inside of Rose.

Her thighs were clenching around my head, and I could feel her getting close, her hips were rocking with my thrusts. Her fingers reached down to grasp onto my shoulders, sliding up my neck to tangle in my hair. She tugged at my curls, twisting the short locks around her fingers, pulling me in even closer so that I was immersed in her. Her long neck was straining to reach Jess's sweet spot. I growled; the vibrations from my lips on her causing her to cry out.

"Em…oh, god…oh, oh." Her words were muffled by Jess's body and she was bucking faster. I pushed harder, stretching her with another finger.

I had to hold her hips down so that I didn't lose my rhythm, dragging the flat of my tongue against her clit, fast and hard. She was still calling my name when the first wave hit her, her body closing around my fingers, squeezing them tightly. I kept at it, my tongue flicking at her sensitive nub.

She came a second time, hissing through her clenched teeth and I slowed down, letting her ride out the tremors. Jessica was screaming out, her body shaking with pleasure as Rose kept her pace steady. When they had both calmed down, I placed a kiss on Rose's hip before standing up. Jessica slid down the headboard to rest on the pillows, pulling Rose's head into her lap.

Rose looked up at me expectantly; her eyes wide and her lips shining with Jessica's juices, knowing that I wasn't done yet, not even close. And when I looked in her eyes, all I could see was the image Jacob had described for me. Rose with her hands in her panties, fingering her slick folds, with him watching, probably jacking off as she came. My chest was tight, with lust and rage. I wanted to scream at her, make her feel how much it hurt me. Instead I grabbed her hips and pulled them to the edge of the bed roughly.

**RPOV**

I felt Jessica move behind me, my head pulled into her lap. I took a deep breath, my whole body feeling spent. I watched as Emmett stood. His pants were bulging and I was sure he wasn't done with us yet, but as I watched his face changed. His look of satisfaction with a job well done was wiped clean, replaced with anger.

I knew he was mad about Jacob and I had hoped I would be able to explain everything tonight. But then he invited Jessica with us, and I went along with it. It wasn't a big deal. We both had done this before, just not together. And I wasn't sure if what we had was strong enough to handle both the thing with Jacob and having Jessica too.

He pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the ground, and I heard Jessica gasp at the sight. Just wait till he takes his pants off girl, I wanted to say.

His hands were at his buckle as he stared at my pussy, and he growled before sliding his pants and boxer briefs down his . Jessica moaned when she saw how hard he was. He was beautiful, all toned muscle and golden skin. My mouth watered, and I sighed.

When he gripped my hips in his big hands and dragged me to the edge of the bed, I knew that he was lost, that he wasn't in control. It would be okay, I didn't think he would hurt me.

I liked it rough anyways.

But when he couldn't look me in the eyes, I got worried. He kept looking anywhere but my face. And then he growled.

"Fuck." He barked at me before flipping me over roughly so that I was on all fours. "I can't look at you now, Rose."

"You don't have to, just fuck me, Emmett." I moaned as his erection breached my lips, slipping just inside, before he slammed into me. He ripped off my sweater and my bra, gripping my shoulders as he slid in and out of me, fast and hard. I was so wet from before that I could feel my wetness getting all over my thighs.

I had gotten so wrapped up in looking at Emmett that I had forgotten Jessica was still there so when I looked up from the bed and saw her face, I blanched. She looked a little scared, her gaze moving from my face to Emmett's, and back. I shrugged at her, unsure of what to say. I didn't think Emmett remembered she was here and he had some shit to work out with me, so I had a feeling she had gotten all she was going to get tonight.

I could tell she was thinking the same thing, because she pulled on her skirt and started grabbing her stuff. She was in such a hurry she forgot her panties, but I was in no position to remind her. Emmett was working me pretty hard, slamming into me so hard my legs were shaking.

I watched her leave the room, throwing a wave at me over her shoulder, before I turned to look at Em. His face was all scrunched up, like he was trying to forget something and I knew he was thinking of my show for his player.

Damn it, if I had known that kid knew Emmett, I would have never done that. Well, not never, but I didn't want to hurt Em.

And he was hurting.

He turned my head away from him roughly, "You like it like this don't you, Rose? When you can't see my face? Anonymous, is that what does it for you?" His voice was breaking as he spoke, and his hands moved from my shoulders to my hips, his fingers biting into my skin.

I was having trouble breathing, so talking was going to be a problem.

"Did you hear me Rose? Or are you not going to tell me? Don't think I can handle it?"

I was pretty sure he couldn't handle it, couldn't handle who and what I had done before I met him.

He grabbed me around the waist, lifting me off the bed and held me against his chest, our bodies still joined. His mouth was close to my ear, and he bit it, laving with his tongue afterwards.

"Emmett, I…oh." I moaned as the hand that was at my waist worked it's way down my hip, down to where we were connected, his fingers sliding over my clit. I wouldn't be able to answer him, not if he kept this up.

And I really hoped he did.

I wrapped my ankles around his knees, giving me some leverage to move and I began pushing off of him with my hips.

"No, Rose, I'm in control tonight. Not you." He growled in my ear, pulling me back suddenly.

"Are you?" My voice was breathy, and it came out more like a question than the statement I had meant to make. I fought to get a little space so that I could try to turn, wanting to see his face, wanting him to kiss me.

He didn't answer me; he just tugged painfully so that my head was turned away from his, his hand wrapped up tight in my hair. I thought I felt him lean in close and inhale, his nose in my hair but I couldn't be sure. And then he bit my shoulder. Hard.

That's going to leave a bruise.

I groaned, and could feel myself tighten around him. He stayed close to my shoulder, his teeth digging into my skin. He was breathing hard, his hot breath caressing the places his teeth had just marked.

I ran my hands up his sides, my nails scratching his ribs, his back.

"Oh, fuck. Rose." His voice was ragged, and my heart tugged. This whole night had been a lot for him.

He was close, and so was I. I just hoped we could come together.

His head fell back as he worked my hips on himself, his arms like a vise around me.

I turned my head just enough to get closer to his arm and I bit down on his bicep. He snarled, and I licked over the bite, nipping with my teeth as I went.

"Rose." He cried out as he pumped his release into me, his slick finger still working my clit. I followed after him, my legs shaking against his, my teeth still on his arm. As the tremors subsided I felt his arm loosen.

My feet slid down his legs, landing on the floor in front of his. I was still panting, but I turned around to face him, to see what he was feeling. His head was down now, his eyes on the floor.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. He dragged his feet as he followed me.

When the backs of my knees hit the mattress, I sat down and scooted up towards the pillows. He crawled up after me, still looking at the floor, the wall, anywhere but me.

Crap.

I laid my head down on my pillow and patted the spot next to me, turning on my side so that I was facing him. He laid his head down but then sat up again, pulling something out from underneath his shoulder.

Jessica's panties.

He stared at them, then he closed his eyes.

"Shit."

I grabbed them out of his hand, chucking them over my shoulder.

"Emmett, look at me." My hand cupped his chin, bringing his eyes to meet mine.

He stared at me I intently, searchingly. I smiled.

"Rose." He shuddered and I ran my hands up his neck into his hair, scratching his scalp lightly, just the way he liked.

"It's okay, Emmett. I'm okay." I wasn't about to bring up the fact that I had liked how rough he was. He was feeling guilty and needed to work that out.

"Oh, Rose." He sighed before bringing his mouth to mine, brushing his lips gently, our noses just touching. My hands were in his hair, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, but was still very reserved.

"I'm serious Emmett. It's okay."

He pulled away, looking at me again, before resting his head on my chest, his arms clamped around me.

We would have to talk about this later. It obviously wasn't going to happen tonight.

* * *

**AC: so, um, yeah…do you think we lost them all?**

AN: I hope not…Rose and Emmett have some talking to do…

**AC: True. Next chapter?**

AN: Yeah...let's get to work, see if we can keep them interested…

**AC: Speaking of interested…should we tell them what we are working on next?**

AN: Nah, lets try to get the prologue together and then we can spring it on them…

**AC: I think they will like it…at least I hope so.**

AN: Edward in a mask and thigh high leather riding boots? What's not to love?

**AC: So true, so true…**


	15. Chapter 14

**Glad you guys stuck with us after the last chapter. It wasn't as bad as I made it out to be in the author's note but I just didn't want anyone to read something they weren't prepared for. Hope everyone sticks with us, next chapter will get us back to Bella and Edward! **

**Thanks to Rosana for turning me on to the hottest Latin singer ever! Robi Draco Rosa is the best! Mas y mas…**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or shiny silver Volvos. Unfortunately for us.**

* * *

**RPOV**

Something warm and hard was rubbing against my leg, and I could hear Emmet making soft grunts in his sleep. I realized what was on my leg just as he rolled me over and laid on top of me, his body cradled in mine. He was nuzzling my neck, his hands on my breasts. And as much as I wanted to let him continue, I knew we needed to talk first.

"Emmett, baby. Em." Trying to get his attention was a little difficult as focused as he was on the task at hand.

I cleared my throat, and spoke louder this time.

"Emmett, look at me." My hands went to his jaw, cupping it, forcing him to look me in the eyes.

He stared at me, looking a little guilty, before he kissed me, hard. His tongue was sweeping inside of my mouth and his lips were bruising in their tangled movements with my own. I was breathless and dazed when he pulled back.

He smiled at my expression, feeling a little smug, and I didn't mind. I wanted us to be able to work through this whole mess, and he needed to know just how much he affected me. I was still figuring it all out; but I knew that I cared about him, a lot.

I had gone so long only worrying about me that opening myself up to him was really frightening. I wasn't sure how to start or what I should say, so I just sat twisting the sheets in my fingers, feeling uncertain. Before I could figure it out though, Emmett coughed, and turned away. I was definitely worried

He turned back to face me and looked pained.

"Rose, I need you to tell me what happened with Jacob. It's killing me not knowing. That was part of the reason I was so, um, god, I am so sorry about last night. That was a total dickhead thing for me to do." He was shaking his head.

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to lie to him, he deserved better than lies. I knew the truth was going to hurt though.

"Okay, I will tell you what happened that day at the library. But first I want you to promise that you won't blame Jacob. Deal?" I reached for his hand, grasping it in mine.

He squeezed my hand and nodded.

"Well, I was studying, and when I sat down at the table I noticed someone was looking at me. He apparently could see up my skirt under the table." His hand tightened and he inhaled sharply. I glanced at him, looking for confirmation that I could go on. Man, if that made him angry, this was not going to go well.

"I decided to play a little game, and well, I masturbated under the table while he watched. End of story." I hurried through the end of my confession, wishing that I had never done it.

"What about the panties, Rose? Jacob mentioned panties."

I blushed, I had hoped he didn't know about them. Damn.

"I gave him my panties when I left. It was a stupid thing to do and I regretted it immediately." My words were rushed. "But Emmett, this happened before we talked about being only with each other. And I haven't done anything like that since we talked. I promise."

He jumped up off the bed, stalking around the room, naked and beautiful. I watched the play of muscles under his smooth skin, enjoying the view, but at the same time hoping that he didn't blow up at me. I knew that he would have trouble dealing with this, but I wasn't going to let him or anyone make me feel like I was a bad person or something. I had been there done that and wasn't going back.

I wondered if I should tell him the whole story, but that could come later.

After a few minutes, he leaned down on the bed near me, his arms straight and his hands were tight fists pressing down into the mattress. He took another deep breath, before speaking.

"Rose, I know that we both have a history. We got into this relationship, whatever, knowing that neither of us were virgins or anything like that. It just kills me to hear about this stuff from the guys I help coach, for god's sake. I mean, who knows what they are saying right now."

I got angry. He was the one that invited Jessica home with us in full view of his players, not me.

"If I remember correctly, it was you that set up the threesome last night, right? Or am I remembering that wrong?" My voice was low and controlled but there was a lot of anger there too. "If you were so worried about what Jake and his friends would say maybe we should have picked someone up at a different bar. I didn't know you were so concerned with what other people thought."

"Well, it's not like you didn't enjoy yourself, right Rose?"

No he didn't.

"Listen you big, thick headed thug. I am going to cut you some slack since you were kind of blindsided by the whole Jacob thing but if you ever speak to me with that kind of condescension in your voice, I will leave and never look back. My whole life people have judged me, and I am done with that. Strangers don't matter to me, but you do and if you think that low of me then this must not be working."

"Blindsided, that's about right. I mean, the girl I love is out there giving coeds sexy peep shows, giving away her panties and I am supposed to just deal with it. Of course, I mean that makes sense. I am just one in a long line of guys, right?"

He loved me? How could he say this shit to me then? If he thought saying he loved me was going to make me melt right now, he was crazy.

"The girl you love? Is this how you talk to the girl you supposedly love? If it is, count me out."

His head snapped up and his eyes met mine. There were a few seconds neither if us moved, and then he sat down next to me.

"Damn it. I didn't mean to say that."

"Nice, well, that's kind of a big slip up. You might want to be careful about how you use that word; someone is bound to get hurt." I had tears welling in my eyes, which I prayed would not spill over.

"That's not what I meant, Rose. I meant that I wasn't going to tell you yet. Not that I don't feel that way about you. I know that you aren't one to jump into the emotional bullshit, which is by the way one of the many things I love about you, but I feel what I feel. I am not going to apologize for it."

He took both of my hands in his, carefully as if I might pull away.

"But I am going to apologize for how I acted last night. I was just all messed up about seeing Alice and Jasper, ugh, and I needed you. I needed to talk with you and just have you all to myself. When Jacob came over and all that shit happened, I don't know. I guess I just lost it."

"I am so sorry you had to hear about it from Jacob. I should have told you myself, but I never thought about it again, until we saw him last night." I was crying now, wiping the tears away as quickly as they fell. "You have to know, Em. I…I…"

My head was down when I felt his arms wrap around me. I just leaned into his chest, trying to control my sobs. I hated feeling this way, vulnerable, dependent on someone else.

"Shhh, it's okay. I know you aren't the type of girl that's trying to get her M.R.S. You aren't going to end up barefoot and pregnant, chained to the stove. Now, wet and naked, tied to my bed, that gives me something to dream about."

I shoved him, laughing now through my tears. This was what made him so important to me. He got me, he knew what I needed. He knew I needed him to make me laugh, that I couldn't tell him yet how much he really meant to me.

"Listen, I…" I raised my head just in time to see Emmett's lips crash into mine. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back on top of me. He moved with me, moaning when I wrapped my legs around his hips. I relaxed back on to the pillows, his weight holding me down. Right as he was about to enter me, his phone rang.

"Damn it, that's Alice."

"Ignore it."

"I can't we got into a big fight yesterday about her and Jasper, and I punched him in the face and she is really pissed."

I sat up.

"You punched him? What for? Did Alice see it?"

"Alice was standing right there but Rose, I walked in on them and they were, I mean he was…" He was sputtering, unable to get the words out.

I reached out to him, but he had gotten up to grab his phone. As he called Alice back, I realized how upset he had been about her and Jasper. I could tell he was trying to keep his voice controlled. When he was done, he turned back to me.

"I gotta go. She wants to talk to me and Edward at his place. I won't be gone long. Hopefully." He walked to the dresser and opened a drawer to get a clean pair of boxers out.

I crawled to the end of his bed closes to him, and tsked.

He turned around as he was pulling his shorts up. "What?"

"I have an idea, you know so that you won't forget what you have to look forward to when you get home. And it doesn't include those." I pointed at his boxers.

He hesitated a minute looking uncertain, before sliding them back down.

"So, commando?" He reached for his jeans.

"Yes, that's the first part. The second part is a little more hands on." I smiled devilishly at him. "Every time you think of me today, you have to touch yourself. Now, I don't mean that you have to hang on to it, just a quick touch. But no coming, you can't finish anything without me. Okay?"

He grimaced as he thought about what his day would be like, before nodding.

"Damn, Rose. I am going to have my hands down my pants all day, you know?"

I leaned back on my elbows and spread my legs, revealing to him just how turned on I was.

His eyes widened and his breath whooshed out of his chest.

"Fuck."

"Not yet, Emmett."

His hand quickly moved to his pocket and stayed there

"Good boy. If you can handle all day without a mistake, then I will let you pick out something new for us to play with at my place."

He was gulping, still staring at my spread legs. I had been afraid that it might be too soon for us to play like this. But judging from his reaction, I was looking forward to a long enjoyable night, just the two of us.

**--**

**APOV**

Stupid big brothers. I hung up the phone with Emmett and went back into the living room to check on Jasper. I still couldn't believe that Em had hit him. God! He was such an ass.

Edward, it seemed, wasn't too happy either, but at least there had been no physical response. Maybe he would be a buffer between Em and Jasper and I, but I wouldn't count on it. Especially if Emmett told him about walking in on us last night.

Moron.

He could hear what was going on, why the hell would he have walked in?

Where was Edward anyway? He never came home last night. We listened for him. I wanted to talk to him before Em, maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe.

I brought Jas another icepack to replace the now room temperature one. Freaking Emmett. Jasper assured me that he would have reacted the same way, but I doubted it, he wasn't one to fly off the handle like that. Jas was calm and caring, not overbearing and retarded like my big brother.

"I'm gonna kick his ass," I told Jasper as I sat down next to him, huddling myself into his side.

He sighed, "We have talked about this Alice. You are not going to pick a fight with your brothers over me. We will either be civil or we will just walk away until they get over it. Just like I told Em yesterday, if they have a problem, that is all it is, their problem."

Blah, blah, blah…

The peacekeeping BS might be getting on my nerves a bit – possibly a result of growing up with someone like Emmett, always primed for the fight. Beat now; rationalize later… if you had time before the next beating.

I had to calm down before either of them come. I couldn't take Em's approach to this. These were not only my brothers but also Jas's friends. I knew he wanted them to still be his friends. But, then I also knew if that were not possible he would still chose me.

But, God, I am so pissed off. And I know when I see Emmett it is just going to get worse. His treating me like I was a kid. Ridiculous! I might be _only _eighteen, but eighteen is an adult, whether he liked it or not.

Mom and dad were rational about Jas and me, where did he get off thinking he could run my life, decide who I loved?

I sighed audibly and Jasper turned to me. "Alice, you have to tone it down a bit. If they come in here and you are half cocked then it will turn out badly. If you approach this tactfully then maybe there won't be any bloodshed."

"The bloodshed has already happened," I frowned while gently stroking the bandage on his nose and then the blackish rings under his eyes. This only made me madder.

Then I heard the door. I stiffened. I knew it was the exact pose that Jasper had just asked me to avoid, I couldn't help it, I was ready to lay into him, and Edward if necessary. We had to get this whole _baby sister_ shit taken care of.

It was Edward. Before he noticed us, he had the silliest grin on his face. I took in his appearance quickly. His clothes looked as if he had slept in them and his hair was…well not too much worse than usual, I guess.

I silently wondered if whoever she was that he had just been with had a big brother ready to beat the shit out of him when he figured out he was screwing _his_ little sister. And in Edward's case, he probably had absolutely no honorable intentions towards this poor girl so the brother would be completely justified.

I watched him closely to see his reaction to us. I was not disappointed. As soon as he registered our presence and the close proximity of our bodies the smile fell away, replaced by a dark scowl.

I scowled back.

He seemed to be taking in the scene as his glare settled on Jasper's face. "Emmett," he said with an approving chuckle. It wasn't a question.

He wasn't going to play nice.

Good, me either. But not now.

"He is on his way, we will talk then," I made sure my tone told him I did not plan on arguing with him, yet.

"Ha! Whatever. How much talking do you think there will be once he is here?"

I just rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Jas to make sure he didn't need anything. He was staring at Edward, sadness in his eyes. I knew he didn't want to fight with his friend. But this wasn't about him. Not really.

With a huff, Edward went to his room murmuring something about having such a great morning before this. He returned shortly with a change of clothes.

He looked over at us with distaste, "don't let any of the fun start without me," he shot before closing the door to the restroom.

"Man, why are both of my brothers assholes?" I asked out loud, mostly myself.

Jasper pulled me closed laying his cheek on my head gingerly. "Alice, they are just looking out for you. It is how we are programmed. I don't even have a sister and I know that. Cut them some slack"

Seriously?

"Jasper, listen…I love you, but I think maybe you should go while I talk to my brothers."

He just wasn't getting the big picture.

"What? No, I want to be here. I don't want anything to get out of hand."

Was he kidding?

"Emmett isn't going to hurt me, silly."

He shook his head, "I know that. But after your reaction yesterday, I think you may need some help keeping calm."

Great, someone else to protect me from myself…

"Jasper," I sighed, "again, I love you, but I don't need another person trying to run my life. You are not the only reason I need to have it out with them. I need them to understand that they can't tell me what is good for me and what I need to do. I am a smart, capable woman who can take care of herself without her big brother's constant interference. And you know, for this to work, you need to understand that too."

"But-" I put my hand over his mouth before he could argue.

Shaking my head at him, I knew I needed to be a bit more firm. "This isn't up for discussion. I know this will be okay in the end, but now I also know I have to do it on my own. If I want to be in this relationship – a serious, grown up relationship – then I need to act like an adult. I need you to respect that and let me handle this."

He didn't say anything immediately but slowly a smile formed on his lips. I waited for him to explain his sudden change in mood. "A serious _grown up_ relationship?" he said wrinkling his nose.

I giggled, "Yes, grown up. I am dating an _old guy_."

With a low growl he pushed me so I was lying on the couch and began to tickle me until I was rolled up into a ball. I pleaded with him to stop through fits of laughter but he was relentless.

Finally, he let up after his and my breaths became gasps. He turned, sitting on the floor, and leaned back against the couch, trying to catch his breath and sighed. "I will try Alice, no promises that the protective side won't come out sometimes. And I will leave as soon as Emmett gets here, if that is what you would like," he whispered.

I nodded with conviction though he couldn't see the gesture so I affirmed my answer aloud.

I needed to do this on my own. I wasn't trading two brothers for another man who thought I needed to be seen and not heard.

Jasper moved to position himself back on the couch and leaned into me, planting a soft kiss on my lips, reminding me how much he loved me.

"Jasper, I am not Emmett, but I really wouldn't mind hitting you either, so if you would please keep your lips and hands to yourself while I am in the room it would be appreciated," Edward snarled through clenched teeth.

Jasper pulled away immediately giving me an apologetic smile.

We didn't have to wait long for Emmett. Simultaneously we heard a sharp knock on the door and it being thrown open.

"Everyone better be fucking dressed this time!" he boomed from the hall, I grimaced. I hadn't told Edward yet. Oh well, he will know soon enough.

I sighed but didn't respond.

"Hey, Jas, how's the nose?" Em laughed as he came into the room. I moved to get off the couch but Jasper pulled me back.

I looked over at him with narrowed eyes. Had we not just talked about this? "Jasper…" I began as a warning.

He shook his head slightly. He was right. I needed to calm down. I needed to talk, not hit. I needed to take a play from Edward's book on this one if I wanted it to stick.

_Be calm Alice._

When nothing was said Emmett made his way to the chair that Edward wasn't sitting in and plopped down with a sigh. He seemed to be uncomfortable because as the silence wore on he kept moving around and adjusting himself, so much so it was unnatural.

What a pig! How did he grow up in the same house with me?

We all sat in silence, Edward barely moving a muscle, a small smile playing on his lips when he seemed to let himself drift from the room and this situation for short moments, Em still writhing around in the chair with much the same smile on his face at times.

I gazed alternately between them, trying to stay calm and formulate my argument. I was very surprised that either of them gave me the time. Something was up. But that wasn't what was important, not now. I needed to deal with the task at hand.

I cleared my throat loudly to pull the boys back into the room. All three of them snapped to attention and the animosity in the room became potent as my brothers looked at me tucked into Jasper's side, as if I had not been sitting in the exact spot since they came into the room.

I sighed. "We need to talk."

Emmett, unsurprisingly spoke first. "Yeah, let's _talk._ Bur I think _he –,_"I cut him off before he could say anything further.

"Yes, Jasper is going to leave," I looked up at him with a small smile. Reluctantly he pulled himself to his feet and went into his room and appeared a second later with his bag.

"I am going into work for a little bit," he said as I walked him to the door of his apartment. "Call me if you need me, ok?" he sounded worried and I stood on my tiptoes to give him a soft kiss, trying to reassure him that everything really was okay.

It was. They were hardheaded, but they would see this my way.

Now for the fun part.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and collecting my thoughts. I was going to get through this and they would understand. I walked back into the room and sat on the couch.

"Okay, so here is what's going to happen," the both sat up straight and listened, I figured I better talk fast because it wouldn't last long. "I am going to listen to your arguments, as long as you stay calm," I shot Emmett a warning look, " and then I will respond."

I motioned towards Edward, knowing his argument would be the least annoying.

He rolled his eyes but began anyway. "Fine. It is simple enough. Jasper is too old for you. He is my best friend and I know him well enough that I can say that he is definitely not the right guy for you. He doesn't have the best track record Alice. He has no respect for women."

Emmett didn't seem to be paying attention until the very last of Edward's argument. Suddenly he felt the need to jump in with a loud scoff. "Yeah, you should have seen what he was doing to her yesterday when I came in. He had her –," Edward cut him off this time.

"Emmett, please…" Edward sighed with disgust, "I believe I have _heard _them enough in the last couple of weeks to know that I don't want you to complete that sentence."

I didn't say anything, I was just taking note of the hypocrisy in every word these jerks uttered and waited for my turn.

"Anyway, Alice, you _can't _date Jasper."

Wow. Did he just say that?

Just making notes…no reactions.

Edward seemed to be finished. Em wasn't paying attention. He was standing now, but still had his hand in his pants. What the hell's wrong with him?

I had to give him his chance so I spoke up, "Emmett? Do you have anything you would like to say before I respond?"

"Um, yeah," he snapped as he joined us once again. "You're not going to date him."

Huh. Do they think that telling me what I can do is a real argument? Are they serious? I don't know that I have a calm response their stupidity.

Emmett sat back down and went back to his own world. I gave him a few minutes to enjoy the fantasy he was living, him and Edward apparently. What is with them?

Doesn't matter.

"Fine, if you are finished, it is my turn," I glared at both of them. Both looked at me expectantly as I braced myself to get everything out.

"Alright. Remember, I let you talk, you are going to hear me out," I challenged them to interrupt me. Neither said anything.

Closing my eyes with a deep breath I began. "First of all. Fuck you both. You are not going to tell me what I CAN or CAN'T do. You are ridiculous. Both of you." Edward's mouth was slightly ajar at my words, Emmett only smirked as though he thought I was kidding. I didn't give them a chance to recover.

"I _am_ dating Jasper. I love Jasper. I am eighteen years old. I am old enough to live on my own. I am old enough to make my own decisions. You -," I pointed at Emmett, "are almost thirty and are less mature than most twelve year olds. Hitting someone? Are you kidding me? Like you are on a freaking playground! It was stupid and childish, _you_ are stupid and childish."

Edward laughed, I turned on him.

"Yeah, and you. Ha! Respect for women? Edward. Seriously? That's the pot calling the kettle black, no?" He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, "No, just listen. I have no doubt that Jasper has had his indiscretions, just like you dear brother, but just like I am sure you hope that whatever girl you are chasing doesn't hold it against you, I am not holding his past against him. It isn't even an issue." I took a deep breath. I still had one more point to drive home.

"One last thing," I had managed to not scream and I decided I was not going to start now. "As I have already said, I am an adult. I want to be treated like an adult. I am not a baby. You cannot treat me like a child. Mom and Dad don't treat me like one, so I would expect you could give me the same respect. Can't you just accept that I am making my own choices now? Can't you just let me make my own mistakes? Please?"

I was finished. What more could I say, really? I loved them. But they needed to see it my way. I was ready to scream if I had to. Neither of them said a word, both stared at me as if I were about to explode at any moment.

After a few frustrating minutes of them exchanging glances and nods across the room Edward, always the diplomat spoke up.

"Okay Alice. I am not happy about this. I am in no way accepting that you _love_ Jasper. But I will concede that you are a grown up. Mom and Dad treat you like you are an adult because we had to convince them of the same thing when we were your age, they just learned faster than us." He was smiling slightly now. Emmett was no longer on the same planet once again. "So, as long as I don't have to see it, it is whatever. And as long as your decisions from here on out are not of grave consequences then we will butt out. But you will have to forgive me if I slip up now and then. You will probably have to forgive Em more often though." He threw a look at Emmett who just nodded solemnly in agreement.

Okay. That went well. Strange.

"Um, what is up with you guys?" I finally had to ask.

"Nothing- ," they said in unison.

We sat in silence once again, them not giving in and me not giving up. Finally Edward sighed and looked over at Emmett with disgust, "Man, would you please keep your hands out of your pants?!"

* * *

**AC: So, Emmett and Rose had their talk...**

AN: yep, and all went well...and our tiger-kittenish Alice got her way too...

**AC: So, next up is Alice and Edward's povs.  
**  
AN: And that will be the last chapter, We have an epilogue started too, so just a little bit more.  
**  
AC: And the comment we made about Edward in a mask is about the new story we are working on. It is a story set in 1700's England.**

AN: If you are interested, pm us or mention in the review that you would like to read the teaser we worked up.

**AC: The teaser is very rough and we have a lot of research to do but we have started working the story out and when Stacks is finished we will begin!  
**  
AN: We want to thank all of our readers and reviewers for giving us such great feedback. You guys are awesome!


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, we are coming to the end of the story. We did decide to do one more chapter, hoping to wrap things up a little bit more…we hope you guys don't mind! We have really appreciated everyone's enthusiasm about the story, it makes writing so much more fun! We don't respond to every review but it doesn't mean we don't love hearing from you guys.**

**We changed our format a little for this chapter and may do the same for the next as well. We are changing pov in the middle and then going back to Edward's pov for the end. It just flowed better this way and we could fit more into the chapter. Hope it's okay!**

**Oh, and we wanted to thank, albeit a little belatedly, anyone who voted for us in the Twilighted Awards! We were really excited to have been nominated!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or shiny silver Volvos. Unfortunately for us.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Listening to Alice this afternoon made me realize that we were being overbearing, but it just wasn't something you could turn off when it comes to your younger siblings. Emmett was even more protective than I was. I guess with him being the oldest he was bound to feel that way.

After our talk I decided to head up to the library to see if Bella wanted to get some lunch. When I got there she was busy helping a student so I just hung back until she was done. She saw me waiting and smiled over the kid's head, before leaning back down to see what his next question was. Whatever her answer for him had been was obviously enough because she walked over to me after sending him on his way.

"I would have thought you would have been sick of me by now, or at least sick of the library." She looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I never get tired of the library, way too much crazy stuff going on here." I leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "You know, I heard some law student found himself a hot librarian to get frisky with in the stacks. It is frisky right? I heard that they…"

She screamed but caught herself quickly, clapping her hand over her mouth. "You jerk!" She swiped at my arm, just barely brushing my bicep. I laughed loudly, much to her irritation.

"Is this guy bothering you again, Bella?" Mike sneered at me.

"No, in fact he's not. I don't know if you two have been properly introduced, Mike." Bella wrapped her arm around my waist, "This is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, I believe you know Mike."

"Yes, I remember." I answered wryly, thinking of all the times Mike has been a little too late to help Bella out. Some security guard he is.

He looked back and forth between us before just shaking his head and walking away, not bothering to continue the conversation. Looking down at Bella snuggled up against me, a big smile on my face.

"What are you gloating about?" She looked up at me, frowning.

"Boyfriend? Sounds like we are in high school."

"Well, what do you expect me to tell people? This is the guy that stalked me at my job for weeks before we started sleeping together?" She snorted. "Trust me; boyfriend sounds a lot better than that."

"Stalker? I don't know that sounds kind of cool, mysterious." She elbowed me in the side. "Maybe we could come up with something that sounds a little more mature."

"What about manfriend? Or hot, sexy, boy toy? Even better, how about extremely needy law student?" She was laughing at me now.

I leaned down close to her ear, while dragging my fingers up her spine and burying my hand in her hair.

"You think I am sexy?" I whispered.

She shuddered, closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath.

"God, you'd have to be blind to not realize that. What about you? Am I your girlfriend? Ladyfriend kind of sounds like I'm a hooker." She was joking but her voice was soft.

"How about I call you my gorgeous librarian? Ooh. I know, what about my damsel in distress?" She looked up at me in mock horror. "I think girlfriend will work, for now." I said the last part quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear me.

Her eyes darted towards mine but she didn't say anything. I wondered if she was just unsure of what to say or if she figured it was easier to ignore me. Sometimes I wished I could tell what she was thinking, wished that I could get inside her head.

"Let's go. I was going to come back into work after lunch but I think I am just going to work from home. I am kind of tired." She stretched her arms, before leaning back into me.

"I don't know why you would be tired. Maybe we can take a nap together after lunch."

"Nap, sure. Like I am that dumb." She snorted again. I was beginning to think that was my favorite sound.

"Let's get out of here at least. Go grab your stuff and I'll wait by the door." I wanted to call and see if Jasper was at the apartment. I figured we could pick up something and take it back to the apartment to eat. But I didn't want to go there if he and Alice were there.

I could agree to be civil about it but I didn't want to mess with having Angry Alice around Bella. Who knows what Alice would say to Bella? Her comment about me having indiscretions and not respecting women made me worry about their first meeting. I really liked about Bella and I didn't want Alice getting all vigilante on me, and try to _warn_ Bella about me. I hadn't been that bad, but I remembered her stalker comment and wondered if it might scare her off.

Alice only really knew about one of my girlfriends. This chick I had dated while I was at UW. Her name was Tanya and while I really enjoyed going out with her, well mostly sleeping with her, I never wanted it be anything more. We dated off and on for almost a year but it was never serious and I know it wasn't monogamous on either side of the line. But Tanya got upset when one of her sorority sisters got engaged and I refused to ask her to marry me. She liked the idea of me going in to law school and also of a big fat diamond on her hand.

Well, that fight turned into a disaster because my parents had been in town visiting and when we all went to dinner one night Tanya decided to drop the whole marriage bomb in front of my parents. Esme would love to plan a wedding for one of her children so she got a little too excited a little too fast.

When I explained the situation to my parents they understood, I was finishing my degree and then going to start law school right afterwards. I knew Mom was disappointed but she just hugged me and told me to wait for the right girl.

I felt like I had found her. I wouldn't do anything so stupid as to ask Bella to marry me now, but I had never felt more comfortable around someone. I never felt like I could just be myself, but with her it was easy. She was so funny and laid back.

And the snorting. It killed me.

No one was answering at the apartment, and neither Alice nor Jasper was answering their phones. Let's just hope that they are out and not busy at the apartment. Ugh.

Bella was headed towards me, waving good bye to people. She ran into the security gates, but played it off well, acting like she just wasn't watching where she was going. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Don't you dare laugh at me! I think you like how clumsy I am, it gives you more chances to save me, hero-boy."

"So, now I am back to boy again? I thought we talked about this. You can call me knight, I'll call you damsel."

"Hilarious."

We walked out into the cold fall air, both pulling our jackets closer around us. I moved Bella so that she was fit snug under my arm and we headed to my place.

**APOV**

"I am so sorry," I told Jasper as he winced while I once again tried to keep a cold pack on his nose. The swelling was bad. Stupid Emmett!

We were sitting in Edward and Jasper's living room, him having returned shortly after Edward and Emmett had left. Both had been in a hurry to leave not bothering to answer any of my questions.

"Its okay, you're worth it," he maneuvered around my hands and kissed me. "Battle wounds just give the appearance that I fought for my girl."

I laughed, "I think that only works if you can say 'Should've seen the other guy!'"

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"We are grown ups, remember?"

He waved me off. "Boring."

Jasper seemed to be so relaxed now. It wasn't anything like when we first got together, he had always been so afraid of getting caught, but now he was almost carefree.

Well, except for the brother thing, which was pretty much over now.

"So, Alice, how did it go with your brothers? Everyone ready to give me a big hug and welcome me into the family?" he chuckled at his own joke.

I rolled my eyes, my brothers. I guess it could have gone worse. If either of them had been paying any real attention I guess it may have gone a little differently, but as it was I was pleasantly surprised by the progress we made. I think they understood. At least Edward did, I am sure I will have to remind Em more than once. If Edward was a slow learner, Emmett was absolutely clueless.

"It went alright I guess," I told Jasper. "No one even raised their voice really. I told them what I told you and Edward conceded. I don't think I could ask for much more from them really."

Jas nodded a little now looking slightly apprehensive. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Um, do you think that Edward or Emmett will ever going to speak to me again?"

I sighed, "Jas, I am sure they will get use to the idea. We will work on Edward first, Em won't be too resistant if we can get Edward to come around." It was logical.

"But Edward is pretty damn stubborn," Jasper said dubiously.

"Don't I know it…" I muttered but shook my head. "I know you have known Edward for a while now, but I know him better. I promise he will lighten up as time goes by. I know how he is about things like this, being over protective is his MO so unless he finds something to occupy his time it will be hard at first, but after he sees that everything is going to be okay he will back off." I had to believe this was true, the other options weren't ones I wanted to think about.

I have been dealing with both of them for as long as I can remember. It was a good thing they had been gone most of my middle school and high school years, as it was, the fact that I was Emmett and Edward's sister was enough to keep a lot of the guys away. I am pretty certain they made sure of that. I used to think that they had spies and issued blanket threats on a regular basis.

"Well, guess there isn't much else we can do. I love you and I am not giving you up. So if they want to be asses about it then I can wait them out." Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I nuzzled myself into his side but he had other ideas. He pulled me into his lap easily planting a sweet kiss on my head.

He could be so cute.

Abruptly he changed course, going from cute to sexy without warning. I knew the look in his eyes and I knew that I wouldn't argue. I craved him and after this day, I deserved him. We deserved this.

He moved me so that I was straddling him, my skirt starting to ride up as I spread my legs. He worked it up further with his hands sliding firmly up my thighs. I pushed myself close so that I could feel his already stiff cock against my core, and I crashed my lips against his.

Wasting no time he thrust his tongue into my mouth hungrily, moving his hands to my ass to set the rhythm he needed, rubbing me against his length. I twisted my hands into his hair pulling him deeper into the kiss.

He released my lips so that we could catch our breath, only to begin trailing wet kisses down across my jaw and onto my neck. Once at my pulse point he began sucking and nibbling the sensitive skin making me moan louder.

Jas moved his hands from my ass tentatively, making sure that I would keep the pace when he stopped guiding me. When I did he began working his hands up the front of my sweater. His skilled hands found my breasts quickly, kneading them gently through the thin lace of my bra, my nipples immediately hard from his touch.

I threw my head back giving him better access to my neck and collarbone which he readily took. I ground myself into his dick desperately trying to get the friction I needed but knew that it was not going to be enough.

Pulling away from him, I reached for the front of his jeans. He instantly realized what I was doing and wanted to help. He moved like he was going to stand up but I stopped him, holding my hand to his chest so that he wouldn't get up when I did.

Standing up I reached under my skirt and slid my hot pink lace panties off leaving the skirt in place. Jaspers eyes widened as I moved to position myself over him again. I did not move too close this time wanting to be able to reach his zipper.

I made quick work of it, pushing his pants down enough that I could have good access to my target. I then moved my hands into the opening of his boxers releasing his hot arousal from its restraint. I stroked him slowly as he laid his head back against the couch, his eyes closed with a loud sigh.

I wanted him so badly and I didn't want to wait to feel him inside me so I quickly adjusted myself so that his cock was right at my core, my hands still stroking him, my knees on either side of his legs and I thrust myself down onto him.

"Oh…God…Alice!" Jasper gasped as I worked the same pace as before while taking his entire length inside of me. I held onto his shoulders as I pushed myself down in hard strokes, his hands at my waist guiding me, keeping me steady.

The pace only increased and our loud groans and pants were closer together as I felt myself slowly coming to the brink. I pushed down, grinding my hips into him until my walls clenched around him forcefully. I screamed his name and felt him stiffen inside of me as he climaxed.

I collapsed onto him. Holding my body as close as I could to his I worked to catch my breath. As our breathing became more even and I began to feel relaxed with his arms wrapped around me we heard the front door being unlocked.

My eyes widened in terror. That would have to be one of the guys, probably Edward, I didn't want a repeat of what happened the day before! Jasper's nose couldn't take another hit.

Quickly, I extracted myself from Jas's arms and began to straighten my clothes out. Jasper did the same. I threw my panties at Jasper, knowing I would never be able to get them back on without some work. He put them into his pocket.

I sat back down beside Jas just as a snorting laugh came from the entry way.

Interesting. My brother brought a girl home. I am guessing he didn't know we were here. He would not have brought her here if he thought they would run into me. He wasn't stupid. He knew if I didn't approve there would be no keeping my mouth shut.

They didn't make it into the room for a minute. Jasper and I didn't say a word, both just glad we had time to compose ourselves.

We patiently waited for them to make their way through now. We were both curious.

I knew Edward had been acting strange; I guessed it could be over a girl. Jasper raised his eyebrows at me when it got quiet. We had both turned so we were facing the door way. Then we heard more whispers and more giggles before Edward walked into the room with his arms wrapped around the waist of a small brown haired girl, his face buried in her neck. Her head was turned toward him so that I could not see her face but she was very familiar. Then they both raised their heads at the sound of the television we had on.

"Bella?" both Jasper and I said in surprise.

"Shit" Edward sighed.

Bella looked over at Edward and smacked his arm playfully. "Be nice!"

"Alice!" Bella said when she turned back to us. "I see you guys worked it out," she noted tilting her head toward Jasper.

Edward looked up when she said this. "You knew? About them?"

Bella looked at him and nodded. I saw a flash of annoyance in Edward's eyes until Bella leaned her self into him, her head against his chest and sighed with a small giggle, "Don't they make a cute couple?" Instantly, Edward wrapped his arm around her, his expression softening into a smile.

Well, you could have knocked me down with a feather because I had never seen anyone affect Edward like that. Ever.

"So, Bella? You and Edward, huh?" Jasper chimed in when it got quiet.

She shrugged. "Yeah, it's kind of a new thing."

Jasper chuckled and mumbled, "Well, that explains a lot."

I looked over at him for an explanation. "He hasn't left the library in weeks except maybe to sleep a little…" he shook his head. Edward glared at him.

"Have you been stalking her, Edward?" I couldn't help it; I had to antagonize him a little.

Bella snorted. "Relentlessly." Edwards face was twisted in mock horror at her. "But he was so cute, I couldn't resist. Even if it was a little creepy." She winked at him and he chuckled and buried his head into her neck.

If I wasn't kind of disgusted that it was my normally uptight mulish brother being all lovey-dovey it might have been cute. He must really like her. He wasn't paying any attention to Jasper and I and he looked very happy.

"Hmm," I started, Edward giving me a pleading look. Did he really think I was going to say something bad? I guess he did after that comment this morning. But really, I like Bella and Edward really wasn't like some sort of man whore or anything. Besides that fiasco with Tanya, he was just a normal guy. I smiled at him, hoping to reassure him. "So…well, uh…Jasper and I are going out to get some food. So we were just getting ready to go. We will see you guys later?"

Edward looked relieve and Bella just smiled at us. When Edward didn't say anything, Bella looked at him critically but spoke anyway. "Sure thing guys. I guess we might see you later."

I got up and pulled Jasper with me. I lead him to his room, not actually able to leave the apartment without further clothing adjustments and cleaning up, but I wanted to remove us from the odd situation, since Edward had no intention of talking at this point. If I didn't know any better I would think my brother was in love.

Once in Jas's room he sat on the bed in thought. Suddenly he chuckled, "You know, he has been acting so weird lately and I guess this explains it all. And I thought he had known something about us when he kept asking me about Bella all the time. I just thought he was trying to get me to admit it. She must have been the one who ran out of here yesterday as well, why he wouldn't tell me anything about her." He shook his head.

"Well, he looked…happy?" I said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Food?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, just let me get _all_ of my clothes on," I held my hand out for my underwear.

Pulling them from his pocket he laughed again. "God, you must be like psychic or something. Imagine if we had been completely naked when they came in just then!"

I reached out and brushed his nose softly. "I wouldn't let another one of my brothers hurt you, don't you know that?"

"Great, I am being defended by the pixie girl now. I am definitely going to lose my man card!" He laughed before scooping me up in his arms. "Let's get out of here, before I start doing something Edward doesn't want to see done to his sister."

**EPOV**

I let out a relieved sigh when Alice and Jasper finally left. I was so glad that Alice hadn't decided to interrogate me and Bella. Or even worse, give Bella the run down on my dating history. It wasn't that bad but I just didn't want her to hear it from Alice.

We had stopped on the way to the apartment and picked up a pizza. Chicago style stuffed. Best thing ever. I put the box down on the table and went to go get some plates.

"Where are you going?" Bella looked at me, a puzzled look on her face.

"To get some plates? You do normally eat off of plates right?"

"Pssh. For pizza? What are you some kind of dandy? We don't need plates for this." She snorted again. "Wait, I bet you use a fork and knife to eat pizza, don't you."

I flushed.

"Sometimes. What's wrong with that?"

Her laughter filled the apartment.

"No way am I eating this pizza with a fork and knife. Pizza is meant to be eaten with your hands." Her voice lowered. "Or are you afraid of getting a little dirty?"

The double meaning in her statement was obvious.

"You know that I am not afraid to get dirty. You of all people would know." I smiled suggestively at her.

She blushed, even as she tried to laugh me off.

"Ok, well, then let's get to it."

We both dug into the pizza, grabbing a slice each. Bella took a big bite and then yelped.

"Damn it! That's hot!" She swallowed and then stuck her tongue out pointing to where she had gotten burned.

"You want me to kiss it and make it better?" I was already leaning towards her, planning on doing just that.

"Uh huh." Her tongue was still out, so I kissed the tip of it, before covering her lips with my own. Her hands came up to grip my shirt collar, and she melted into me. We stayed like that for a few minutes before both backing away.

"Poor baby. You just keep getting hurt. Good thing you have me here to take care of you." My hand lingered on her cheek, stroking down to her lips.

"Good thing is right." She was a little breathless and I smiled widely. "Alright, don't get too cocky there, hero boy."

"Just eat your pizza. I am ready for our nap afterwards."

"I bet you are. No funny business, though. I do need to get some work done this afternoon. And by work, I actually mean work." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"You think so highly of me. I would never disturb you while you were sleeping. Scouts honor" I held my hand up, trying to do the boy scout sign.

"Um, I think you are throwing gang signs, not the Boy Scouts sign." She was finishing up her piece of pizza. "Ok, I am full. Let's go nap it up."

"Sure, just let me put the rest of this away. And I'll be right in."

She hopped up, stretching her arms above her head. "Okay, I am going to the restroom real quick, and I'll meet you in there."

While I cleaned up our lunch remains, she headed off to the bathroom. When I was done, I walked to my room. She was already in there, going through my dresser.

"What are you looking for?"

"I need a t-shirt or something to change into. I don't like sleeping in my work clothes. Not a real nap then." She hadn't looked up from my drawer.

"Here, just wear this and I'll get you some boxers to wear as shorts." I started pulling my shirt up and over my head, the idea of her wearing my clothes making my chest tight.

She looked over at me uncertain, before nodding.

"That will work." Yes!

She was still for a moment before pulling her sweater over her head, leaving her in only her bra. I inhaled sharply, and at the noise she startled, looking up quickly.

"You going to be okay? I mean, I know I am hot stuff, but really." She joked self-deprecatingly.

"Yeah, I am just fine." I couldn't stop the smirk from forming as I watched her slid my boxers up her legs, situating them on her slim hips.

Once she had my shirt on, she walked over to my bed, laying down on the side I didn't sleep on. I just watched with satisfaction as she snuggled into my bed, the dreams I had of having her there were nothing compared to the reality.

"You going to lay down?" She turned and patted the mattress next to her.

I nodded and took my jeans off, sliding on some basketball shorts before climbing in next to her. She scooted back towards me, so that I was curved around her, pulling my arm over onto her ribs. The proximity of her whole body was definitely keep me from sleep. Or should I say, my body wouldn't let me sleep having her that close.

I heard her sigh and just lay there, watching her breath. She was gorgeous. No doubt about it. Even when her mouth was spewing sarcasm at a hundred miles per hour but this was even better. Her face was relaxed and her mouth was parted, her full lips open slightly.

Damn.

I was never going to get to sleep and it seemed I wasn't the only one up.

I just hoped she couldn't feel it. Maybe I could get up once she fell asleep and not being poking her in the back while she slept.

Her ass ground back into me, causing me to moan. I hoped I hadn't woken her up and I moved my hips back so that she couldn't feel how hard I was. But when my hips moved back, and we lost contact, she mewled softly. Her hand shot back to my hip, pulling me towards her again.

Well, I wasn't going to fight her on it.

Grinding myself into her, I slid my hand up her side, brushing my shirt up with it. When I got to the underside of her breast she groaned.

Was she awake?

I nuzzled into her neck, kissing my way up to her ear.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Ummm?" She moaned, turning her head towards me.

Her eyes weren't open but she was smiling. I leaned in and kissed her, softly as first. She responded so I decided she was awake enough for me and I slid my tongue into her mouth, teasing her tongue with mine. Her hand came up to grip my hair on the back of my head, holding me in place.

I slid the arm that had been propping my head up under her, skimming down her stomach to the waistband of her shorts. Well, my shorts. She whimpered as I teased her, slipping my fingers just inside. She arched, groaning with want, and I slid my hand down to her panties. I rubbed her through them, her wetness seeping through.

Fuck. She was so ready.

After a few passes over her moist heat, I began pulling the shorts down over her hips. She tried to turn towards me but I kept her pinned, her back against my chest. She finally gave up and let me do my thing.

Once the shorts and panties were off, I pushed the t-shirt up over her breasts. Her bra was still on, so I plucked at her nipples through the fabric, pinching the hard tips. She was moaning continuously in my mouth, her breasts jutting out, her hips pressed back. I pulled back, and just looked at her. She was the image of sex, eyes half closed, lips pouting. I couldn't help but growl in approval, before slipping my own shorts off before moving back to her.

Her hand snaked behind and grabbed my rock hard erection.

Oh, shit, her hand is so small. How did she grip that tightly?

I pushed into her hand, a throaty moan escaping me.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

I backed away again, going up on my knees behind her. I turned her onto her stomach and pulled her hips up so that she was on all fours now, her hair hanging down around her face. She arched her back, straining towards me now, and I closed the distance between us.

My hips were jerking, wanting to bury myself in her. I slid in close, the head of my erection rubbing up against her wet heat. I sighed as I eased in and she did too.

One hand was on her hip to steady myself, and the other slid up her spine, smoothing over her soft skin. I brushed her hair over one shoulder so I could see her face. Her cheeks were flushed bright red and she was biting her full bottom lip as she rocked back against me. I almost came right then.

I moved my hand back down to her waist and around the other hip to trace down to her belly to where we were joined. My fingers skimmed over the patch of hair, splitting her lips, her juices coating my fingers.

She gasped when I flicked her clit, intuitively spreading her legs farther. She was heaven, so wet for me and I threw my head back as I thrust into her again and again. The angle was different and it was totally doing it for me. I felt like I was deeper than I ever had been, deeper than anyone had ever been.

I set a rhythm and tried not just let go and pound into her. She was meeting each thrust hard but when she dropped her head to the bed, angling even more, I almost lost it again. She was starting to clench around me, and her breathing was ragged. I pinched her clit between my fingers, before rubbing it in tight circles.

She was moaning, her voice strangled, and I proudly rode her, pushing her even higher until she shook and cried out my name. I felt my own body winding tighter and when I curved myself around, my face in her hair, inhaling deeply, I felt myself lose control, releasing into her.

We collapsed onto the mattress, both breathless and incoherent. We lay that way for a few minutes, before I flipped over onto my back and pulled her close. She snuggled up to me, sighing and laying her cheek on my shoulder.

"Mmmm. That was nice." Her voice was quiet. "We should nap like this all the time."

I chuckled, a low rumble in my chest.

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**AC: Wow, two couples sexing in one chapter! That must be a record for us!**

AN: Yeah, that beats the threesome by one!

**AC: Well, I hoped they liked it. Do you think that will make them happy?  
**  
AN: Sending Bella and Edward off with a nooner? What's not to love?

**AC: I am kind of not done with the story though...I am going to miss these guys!**

AN: Should we give them one more chapter?  
**  
AC: I don't know, that could lead to a slippery slope, just one more, just one more...**

AN: True and we want to get started on our next story, which will be titled _The Highwayman.___

__**AC: Lots of people asked for our teaser, it's exciting to think that people are as psyched about it as we are!**

AN: And a little daunting...

**AC: That's for sure. I hope we do a good enough job!**

AN: At least we have Rose and Emmet collar action to look forward to next chapter, we think…

**AC: We'll have to see if he was a good boy all day and then maybe he'll get his treat!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. We are so flattered by how much everyone loves the story and want you guys to know that it has meant a lot to hear from you! We will be writing an epilogue, actually have some written already, so you will hear a little more from us on the story.**

**I want to apologize if there are any typos I missed, school is kicking my ass. So, hopefully you either don't notice them or there aren't many...either one works for me.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or shiny silver Volvos. Unfortunately for us.**

* * *

**EMPOV**

All day all I could think about was Rose. Laying on her bed, legs spread, wet and ready for me. It was too much for me to handle.

I honestly couldn't even remember what Alice had said. I know she wanted us to accept the whole situation with her and Jasper but between thinking about Rose and her command for me and wanting to get back to her for my reward, my brain was scrambled.

I left Edward and Jasper's apartment as quickly as I could. Once I was in my car though, I realized that Rose had probably gone home. If we were going to do what she had said, then we would definitely need to be at her place.

After the last few minutes, thinking about the afternoon and evening ahead of me, I realized that my hand was starting to disobey Rose. I didn't want to miss out on what she had planned, so I called her cell phone to find out where she was. Surprisingly, she was at the library. I offered to swing by and pick her up but she said she would be a little while so if I wanted to hang out while she finished up, that would work for her.

I headed to campus, parking in the staff parking lot and walked up to the library. It was starting to get cold and I had forgotten to grab a jacket before I left; only wearing a t-shirt and a hoodie. Thinking about what the cold did to me, my thoughts shifted to Rose without a jacket, her nipples jutting through her lace bra and her thin shirt.

Ugh.

My hand was rubbing again, this was not good.

I needed to get to her fast. Maybe we could find ourselves a secluded part of the library and do a little extracurricular homework.

Damn it.

I had to stop.

The library was crowded, and I wondered if we would even be able to find a spot that wasn't occupied. I headed up to the quiet study floor where Rose said she was studying. I found her at a table off to the side.

"Hey, there baby." I slid in to the seat across from her. She had books scattered all over the table and she was working on her laptop.

"Hey, you. How did the talk with Alice go?" She was chewing on a pen, holding it in her full lips.

God, was she trying to kill me?

"Um, it went ok. She was pretty upset at us." I couldn't even remember anything Alice had said so that I could tell her about it.

"Were you distracted during the talk?" She leaned down, her voice low. My eyes shifted instinctively to her tits. I couldn't help myself. Good thing my hand was still in my pocket.

"Yeah, I was." I was breathing hard.

"Did you follow my instructions?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Uh huh"

She slid down in her seat, and I could feel her knees spread, outside of mine. Her hands moved to her lap.

I scooted my chair back, affording me a better view under the table and smiled at her.

Rose's head fell back as rubbed the inside of her thighs, her fingers inching inside her panties. It didn't even matter to me that the library wasn't exactly empty. I just kept watching her hands.

After a few minutes of teasing me, she stopped, smiled and leaned towards me again.

"Good boy. You are following my command well."

Damn her.

I had to get her out of here. And back to her place. Now.

"So, how much more studying do you have? A lot? Can't you just check those books out, we can grab some dinner and eat at your place." I was trying to be nonchalant but I knew she could see right through me.

"I thought we could go out to dinner, you know, maybe go dancing?" She giggled at the expression on my face.

I sputtered, trying to come up a reason we needed to go home, an excuse to keep her from torturing me all night.

And then I realized that whatever she wanted to do I was game for. She could have told me to wear that collar to meet with Alice and I would have done it. Shit, she could tell me to wear it to hang out my parents and, if it would make her happy, I would do it.

I just looked down at the floor, trying to calm down, and when I looked back up nodding, I was surprised.

Rose had the most beautiful smile on her face. It was like she could tell the conclusion I had reached, and it was everything she had ever wanted.

"We can just go back to my place, Em. I think you deserve your treat a little earlier than I had planned."

Fuck yes!

I grabbed her in my arms and swung her around as I whooped out loud. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Eager are we?"

"You have no idea." I grabbed her books and put them in a messy pile, while she gathered her notes and her laptop, sliding them into her bag.

We headed out the door, my arm around her waist, practically skipping in excitement. If I wasn't mistaken I would say she was just as excited about this as I was.

The car ride was quick; I raced to get us there. When we pulled up in front of her apartment, I jumped out, running to the other side to help her out. I never acted this protective of girlfriends, but it just felt right. She smiled at my overeager behavior but never chastised me for it.

Once we were in her apartment, my hands were itching to touch her, but I didn't know what the plan was. She said I would get a prize, the collar, if I was good all day. And I had tried to be good.

I followed her down the hallway to her closet and waited while she picked out a few things. Trying not to look I focused instead on her clothes, her shoes. She always dressed so nice, like she was going for a job interview everyday.

It was a sharp contrast to my wardrobe, of jeans, t-shirts and tennis shoes. I sighed. Whatever. As long as Rose didn't mind, I was okay.

I turned around, intending to comment on the vast difference in our clothing style, but my mouth fell open at the sight of her.

She was wearing my old college basketball jersey and nothing else. I still had it in my closet and I guess she had found it while I was gone. It was huge on her, the neck and arms gaping open. And it was the hottest thing I had ever seen on her. And she had worn some hot stuff.

Shit.

How am I supposed to put off the sex when she is wearing my number?

I lunged towards her, and she tsked, slipping out of my grasp.

"Now, now. If you want to wear the collar, you'll have to learn how to behave."

I grumbled, but held still.

She nodded. "Good boy. Now strip, and make it worth my while." The corner of her lips pulled up, as she was trying to stifle a smile.

Ok. I could do this. I could so do this.

I took a deep breath and pulled my hoodie over my head. My shirt had pulled up, baring my abs and I could have sworn I heard her gasp. I smirked, looking over at her but she had recovered and had a stern look on her face.

Damn. She was going to be a hard ass about this.

"Now, Em. I said make it good, not rush through it. I want to enjoy the show."

I turned around thinking that it would be easier to take my time if I couldn't see her sitting there in my jersey looking as fine as ever. My hands went to hem of my t-shirt and I slowly pulled it off. I could feel the muscles in my back straining as I moved slowly.

"Much better." Her voice was a little lower than it had been before.

Good.

Kneeling down, I untied my shoes, tossing them to the side. My socks went next and I stood back up, taking my time. I undid the button on my jeans and unzipped them, before dropping them to the floor. I stepped out from the puddle of denim and turned to face her.

Her eyes were glazed and her mouth hung open. She was running her hand through her hair, and breathing hard.

"So, how'd I do?" I laughed quietly when she didn't respond. "Rose?"

"Huh?" She shook her head, as if she were clearing her head. "Well, that was pretty good, I guess it will do."

"Only pretty good?" I stepped closer to her, not stopping when she raised her hands to block me.

"Uh huh." She was staring again, but her gaze was a little lower than before when she had been entranced by my pecs and eight pack. I had always known it would pay off to keep in playing shape.

"Are you sure?" By now, my lips were at her ear. I could feel her trembling, and reflexively started rubbing my hands up and down her arms to soothe her.

"Emmet, if you want to wear the collar, you're going to have to obey me." She was trying to stay calm, but her voice was husky when she spoke.

"But what if I want to be bad?"

She moaned, her defenses weakening and I crushed my mouth to hers quickly. She hesitated before responding, sliding her arms around my neck. I picked her up, never breaking the kiss and carried her into her bedroom.

When I set her down on her bed she crawled to the middle and moved to pull off my jersey over her head.

"No. Leave it on." I liked seeing her in it too much.

She smiled at me, and crooked her finger. "You coming up?"

I growled and jumped on the bed, startling her. She shrieked and turned to crawl away.

"Where do you think you are going?" I pulled her under me and pressed my lower body into hers. "We're not done here yet, and won't be for a while."

She sighed happily, and wiggled her hips under me. "Ok, player. Give me your best shot."

I laughed at her again, and swept her hair off of her neck. I stared down at the long column of her throat before slowly dragging my lips up it. She had expected me to be rough, and a whimper escaped her at the soft touch of my mouth.

I skimmed back down, pushing the edge of my jersey down with my nose. It revealed just the swell of her breasts but not any farther. I didn't want her to take it off, so I nuzzled her breast through the rough fabric. Her back arched up off the bed at the sensation, so I took her nipple into my mouth, jersey and all. Sucking hard on the tip, I rubbed my tongue against it.

She was panting already, and her legs had fallen open around my hips. I ground myself into her wetness, groaning when I felt how ready for me she was. I guess today wasn't just difficult for me.

The idea of her thinking of me and touching herself shot through my brain like fireworks and my hips bucked hard.

I was going to try to take this slow, but there was no way that was happening now.

Biting down hard on her nipple, I pulled the other one, pinching it with my fingers. She was moaning loudly now, and I loved it. I craved the sounds she made.

I reached down and positioned myself at her core, rubbing myself in her juices. I thrust in, hard and began pumping in and out furiously. Her nails were digging into the muscles at my shoulders and her head was thrown back, her eyes closed.

My hips were swinging wildly and she wrapped her legs around me, digging her heels into my ass, pushing me in farther with every push. The front of my jersey was soaked, and her nipples were pushing through, begging for me to continue. I kept up my pattern of biting and sucking, as my hands held on to her slim waist, keeping her steady despite the force of my thrusts.

Her back arched again, and I could feel her getting close. She was murmuring so breathlessly I couldn't tell what she was saying, until she cried out, her body convulsing, shaking with the power of her orgasm.

The tightening of her walls around me was all I could handle, and I felt myself release into her. It seemed to go on forever, as I shook above her, squeezing out every moment of ecstasy.

I caught myself with my forearms before falling on her, and once I opened my eyes again, I looked down at her.

Her face was flush, her mouth swollen from our kisses, and she was talking deep breaths. I leaned down and kissed her, slow and tenderly while my tongue traced the outline of her lips. She smiled against my mouth, her hands sliding into my hair, scratching at my scalp.

"I really like you in my jersey."

"You think?" She laughed at me quietly. "I'm glad. I like that you like me in your jersey."

"Good. It's like it marks you as mine or something." That sounded so caveman of me but it was the truth.

"So, I am yours, huh?"

"Yep. Mine." I squeezed her close to me. "All mine."

"I kind of like the sound of that." She smiled up at me. "So, did you want to work in the collar tonight? I mean, you definitely earned it."

"Whatever you want, I am game." I was being honest, I trusted her.

"Hmmm, you tempt me with your submission," her lids were low and her voice sultry as she looked at me. "You know how I like that."

I did, I totally did.

--

My neck was stiff when I heard my phone ring the next morning. I tried to move, but couldn't. And then I remembered why.

I was currently tied up to the posts of Rose's bed, still wearing the collar. She was curled up next to me, one leg thrown over mine and her arm across my chest.

After a few minutes of the ringing and my nudging her, she finally woke up. She sat up awkwardly, still wearing her corset from last night. She must have rolled off of me and passed out after our last round. I had probably been out right afterwards, so I understood.

"Good morning." She smiled down as she leaned down to kiss me.

"You too. You don't think you could untie me now, do you? I needed to answer my phone.

"Oh, I'll go grab it for you." She hopped off the bed and hurried into the hallway. I stretched my neck so that I could watch her go, her ass swaying ever so slightly, with nothing to cover it; she only had on her corset.

God, I was lucky.

She came back in a minute later, my phone in her hand. "I'll just call them back for you."

"Just untie me and I can call." I suggested.

The phone was already ringing on the other end as she held the phone up to my ear.

I growled at her right before my mom answered.

"Hey, Honey! We were calling to see if you wanted to meet us for brunch or breakfast or whatever they call it. We are meeting at Edward's apartment before we go." My mom was giddy, excited to spend time with us. I thought about not going, I wasn't sure if Rose would go.

But then I realized I wanted my parents to meet her. She was probably going to be the first girlfriend of mine they had met since high school, so I knew it would be a little intense, but she could handle it.

I finished the call quickly with my mom when I felt Rose's hands rubbing circles on my hips, her fingers trailing dangerously close to my cock, which was putting on it's own morning show.

How to ask her to go? I had a feeling she wouldn't be too excited about it, but I hoped she would go with me.

I gasped when I looked down and she was crawling up between my legs. I had to get this over with. We would have a little time to kill before we would need to leave.

"So, my parents invited us to breakfast. You want to go?" Real smooth.

She froze, looking up at me, her eyes wide. "Ummm, do you want me to go?"

"Yeah. We're all going, Edward, Alice, so it's not like it will just be you and me and my parents."

She nodded, processing the information.

"But isn't it a little early for me to meet your parents? I mean, what if…" She trailed off, unable to finish.

"What if what?"

"What if they just want to spend time with you guys?" I had a feeling that wasn't what she had been about to say, but I wasn't worried.

"Alice will probably bring Jasper, so it's not a big deal. And they will love you. Trust me. My parents are cool."

She blushed when I said that they would love her.

"Well, okay. Just let me get cleaned up and we can go." She slid off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Are you forgetting something?" I jerked my head in the direction of the straps tying me down.

"Oh." She giggled. "Yeah, I forgot."

She walked over to the bed, standing next to where my head lay and leaned down, giving me a kiss. Breaking away from me she went to the doorway, and turned back towards me.

"I won't be long. I like quickie showers."

I groaned and her laughter floated back into the room. She was going to kill me one of these days.

**BPOV**

I tried to be still so I wouldn't wake him up. We had slept pretty late; after having been awake most of the night. It was still early though, no reason to get up now. I didn't mind lying in his arms, I was beginning to think that I wouldn't mind being in his arms forever…

No, it was way too soon to think like that. I mean it was just yesterday that we officially became official_._

We had been dancing around each other for weeks; even done some, um, naughty things before, but this whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing was very new. And I get the feeling that it wasn't just new to me.

No, I was going to be careful. No need to rush anything. I have always been cautious, I wasn't one to let someone in haphazardly; but it was just so damn easy with him. Especially now that I knew that it was mutual.

"Hey, what are you thinking about? Isn't it a little early to be in such deep thought?"

I laughed. "Not all of us wake up with only have sex and food on their mind."

He smiled, that irresistible crooked smile of his, and then there was only sex on my mind. Dammit.

I leaned in and kissed him, at least then I wouldn't get lost in his eyes too.

And then his phone rang. Saved by the bell – er, ring?

Edward turned away from me and picked up the phone, checking the ID. He opened it with a sigh and said hello. I could hear a woman's voice on the other end, but I couldn't hear what was being said.

"Yeah…no…like an hour?" he moved to get off the bed.

I followed, stretching out, not realizing how sore I was until then. .

Wow. Definitely not a bad sore though.

I was trying to give him his privacy and it wasn't too difficult since he wasn't saying much; a 'yes' or an 'okay' here and there.

"Alright, see you in a few…yeah. Me, too," and he hung up.

He came to where I was sitting, looking a little edgy and gave me a quick kiss, moving to his closet without a word.

"Uh, hot date?" I tried to sound light; the climate of the room was suddenly tense.

He ran his hand through his hair – mmm, I still needed to talk to him about that –, "Just my mom, her and my dad are coming by to take us, – Emmett, Alice, and I, I mean – to breakfast."

Ah, okay… "So, what's with the stress? I've heard your parents are cool." It made no sense.

"Uhh…"

Oh, unless he was afraid I was going to stick around? I didn't expect him to want me to meet his parents, not yet at least.

"Hey," I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist, "don't worry about me, I am leaving." I kissed his chest, gave him a reassuring smile, and began to gather my clothes.

He really was new at this boyfriend thing.

Suddenly I felt his arms around me, pulling to the bed. He settled me onto his lap and pulled me into a soft kiss, his tongue sweeping into my mouth. My lips moved with his as my hands began running through his hair on their own accord.

Eventually he ended this kiss and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Mmm, I am not complaining, but what was that for? You know I am not mad or anyth-," he put his hand over my mouth.

He smiled. "Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast with me and my parents."

"Edward, you don't have to. Really. We just started dating; it won't hurt my feelings if I don't meet your parents this time. I mean how are you going to introduce us? 'Hey, mom and dad, this is the girl I have been stalk-'" he cut me off with a kiss this time.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I just was afraid it would be too soon for you. That's why I didn't say anything. I want you to meet them. But only if you are ready."

Wow. Maybe it was me who was not used to this.

"I would like that actually." And I would. I wanted to meet his parents. I had met everyone else in his family and they were awesome, and I think he was planning on keeping me around, so why not?

"You sure? Seriously – it's not a big deal." That's what I thought before his reaction.

"Eh, no big deal for me," I shrugged. "Parents are easy, I'm too sweet not to like," I batted my eyelashes at him playfully and he laughed.

He leaned in to kiss me again but, working against every fiber of my being, I dodged his lips. "Okay! If we are going to do this I have to get home to change." He groaned. "I don't think I can pull off boxers and a t-shirt for breakfast. I'm not quite that good."

--

About an hour and a half later, mostly due to an ill-advised shared shower - I would defy someone to say no to Edward Cullen - we were walking back up to his apartment. He had noticed his parents' car in the lot and Alice was still there but it didn't seem like Em had arrived. At least we weren't the only ones who were late.

I was getting a little nervous. I mean, come on, someone this perfect, I could only imagine how perfect his parents had to be. But I was the one who said it wasn't a big deal, and I was going to go through with it. I am not a chicken!

Edward must have noticed that I was a little tense because he squeezed my hand as we entered the apartment, leaning over and brushing his lips against my ear, "they'll love you, remember, your entirely too sweet for your own good."

Rolling my eyes, I tugged on his arm, pulling him behind me. Sitting in the living room were Jasper and Alice, side by side on the couch in front of us. In the chair opposite of them, with him sitting on the arm and her in the seat, were two people I recognized as Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. I had seen enough pictures of them on the school website to know exactly who they were, even if it were not Edward's apartment.

Dr. Cullen was a handsome man; I could see a lot of Em in him, but with much less bulk. He didn't look old enough to be their father really. The pictures I had seen of them didn't really do them justice either. Mrs. Cullen was beautiful. Carmel colored hair and a face that also defied her age.

Wow. It wasn't just the kids who looked like freaking gods; the entire family was a genetic masterpiece.

Noticing us, Dr. Cullen stood up from his perch with a bright perfect smile, which prompted Jasper and Alice to look around and stand as well.

When Edward didn't move I looked up at him only to find him glaring at Jas and Alice. Wow, he really didn't like them being together. I remembered Alice telling me something about Jas being worried about her brothers. Geez, maybe I am glad I didn't have older brothers…

I nudged him with my shoulder, trying to break his stare. It worked. He kind of shook himself out of whatever mood he was getting into and then made his way around the couch to his parents, pulling me along with him. I couldn't help but notice they were staring at our joined hands.

As we reached them, he dropped my hand so that he could shake/hug his father in that _manly_ way and then turned to hug his mother.

"So, son, are you going to introduce us to this beautiful young lady you are dragging around the room," his father asked. I suppressed a snort; guess I know where Edward gets his charm.

"Yes, mom, dad, this is Bella, my…" he paused. What was he going to say? What were the options again? G_orgeous librarian…damsel in distress…_or was it _stalkee…_I couldn't stop the laugh from escaping this time, he looked down at me with that damn smile, "girlfriend," he finished.

_For now. _ I still hadn't had time to think about what _that_ meant.

I didn't expect it, and I guess I should have, I was friends with Alice after all, but Mrs. Cullen immediately pulled me into a hug. "Nice to meet you Bella," she said with the same enthusiasm as her daughter often showed. I was beginning understanding their children more and more by the minute. I hugged her back lightly, not at all used to this type of thing.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," I said trying to breathe while she squeezed.

Letting me go, she laughed, her hand squeezing my shoulder, "Esme, please."

"Good to meet you Esme." This family is unreal.

"And I am Carlisle, Bella," he took a much more formal approach and offered his hand. I took it briefly; Edward grabbed my hand as soon as it was back at my side.

Carlisle observed us for a moment before he finally spoke, "So, Edward, Emmett told us that you have been holing yourself up in the library nonstop lately, I guess he was mistaken," he gestured towards me as proof.

I knew I was blushing. I heard Alice giggle behind me.

Edward looked back at his sister pointedly. "Uh, actually I met Bella in the library, she…works there," Edward was embarrassed too, but the very light blush so worked for him. Life really isn't fair.

"Ah…" Carlisle nodded with a knowing smile exchanging a look with his wife.

Edward released my hand, wrapping his arm around my waist and moved us to the other chair in the room, sitting and pulling me down beside him so I was almost in his lap.

We sat in an awkward silence for a few moments; both Carlisle and Esme beaming at Edward and I.

Finally, Esme broke the silence. Unfortunately it was to dive into the life of Bella. Why wasn't Jas getting the questions? It wasn't too bad though, just the basics. Nothing I really minded answering. Edward sat by me, holding my hand, looking directly at me, listening to every word that I said attentively as if he hadn't already heard it all.

Not too far into the standard Q&A session there was a light knock on the door. Edward moved like he was going to answer it when we heard it click open. For the first time since we had arrived he turned towards Jas with a look of question instead of hostility.

Before anything could be said, Emmett walked in the room towing Rose timidly behind him. Edward and Jasper both got strange looks on their faces and shrugged.

Emmett brought Rose into the room, keeping her very close to him. "Hey, Edward. Bella," his voice sounding surprised by my presence. The Em that I had met the night we went to the club, would have said something, probably something that I wouldn't want him to say in front of his parents. But he didn't say anything except, "you know Rose."

Edward nodded his head. I smiled at her. She looked shell shocked and only tilted her head back stiffly. This must be her first meeting as well. I felt her pain, but I think maybe I was taking it better.

The faces of the people in the room were…stunned, to say the least. My guess was that the Emmett I had hung out with before was a little closer to the norm; this Em seemed to be regarded as bizarre.

Completely ignoring Jasper he moved them in front of Alice. "Rose, this is my sister Alice. Alice, this is Rose." His voice was serious.

"Nice to meet you Rose," Alice shook her hand keeping the serious air that Emmett was projecting. "This," Alice pulled Jasper close to her looking at Em almost murderously, "is my _boyfriend,_ Jasper."

Still not saying a word, Rose shook his hand. She hadn't seemed this shy when she was grinding on me at that bar.

Em, his arm around her waist guided her; it seemed almost grudgingly, toward his parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Rose, my girlfriend," his voice was proud when he called her his girlfriend. But I heard Rose's squeak of surprise as if he had pinched her and she slowly turned her head towards him, her profile looking alarmed. He turned to her, giving her one of those Cullen smiles and a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning, Rose. So great you could join us this morning. I'm Esme and this is Carlisle," Esme took control of the situation though she still seemed slightly bewildered at what was happening in front of her.

I was guessing Em didn't introduce girls to his parents too often. Actually, I was thinking that neither of their boys did when I remembered the reception I had received. I'd have to ask Edward about that later.

"Thanks for having me, Esme. Carlisle." Rose finally spoke up, sounding much more confident. I noticed Emmett had not moved an inch from her side though and she made no movement away from him.

We left soon after, going to a small restaurant for breakfast. We all chatted. Em and Edward even spoke to Jas, though not too much. But even this seemed to make Alice happy.

As soon as everyone was deep in other conversations, Alice made sure to ask me how I ended up being with her brother. Not wanting to give up too much about our flirting and other activities, I just recounted what she already knew about him spending time in the library in order to see me and the few dates that we had been on– well, the parts of them that I was willing to tell anyway. She accepted what I told her and we moved on to talk about her classes.

Emmett was the most interesting to listen to. Not because what he had to say was particularly interesting, more because he was in love and I could see it on everyone's awestruck faces that this was something entirely new. He bragged on Rose every chance he got, whether it was about her major or her obsession with cars. She spent most of the meal blushing and slapping his arm asking him to stop. It was cute. Maybe she wasn't really a bitch. Who knew?

Edward on the other had seemed to be happiest when the attention was drawn away from us. He would lean into me and whisper into my ear or play with my hair or just stare at me when he though no one was looking. More than once Em cleared his throat loudly to bring us back to the table when we were not paying attention to what was going on.

I also noticed that ever so often Carlisle and Esme would remove themselves from the conversations going on in order to sit back and watch their children with what looked like amusement on their faces. Again, I got the feeling that all of this was very different than they were used to and I think they liked it.

By the time the bill was settled, Carlisle insisting he pay for the entire group, it was almost lunch time.

Emmett excused himself and Rose first, adamant that Rose had some homework that she needed to take care of and that he had "team business" to attend to.

"Thank you again for breakfast Esme," Rose, much more relaxed now, smiled at her. Esme didn't hold back this time, pulling Rose into a hug swiftly. Rose looked a little uncomfortable but took it in stride and kept smiling.

"We hope to see you again soon. Make sure you keep Emmett in line."

Rose blushed at this comment, and I could only imagine why.

After they were gone Jas and Alice decided that they would return to the Cullen home with her parents so she could study before her next class.

This left Edward and I, we were planning on returning to our respective apartments. I had a lot of work that I never got to the day before and needed to play catch up. Edward whined a little when I told him this but was okay when I asked him to bring me dinner later, also mentioning that Ang and Ben would be out for the evening.

"So Bella, it was a pleasure getting to know you this morning. You two come by for dinner sometime soon, Esme makes a mean lasagna," Carlisle gave me a quick hug, flashing a smile that only one of the men of this family could.

"Oh yes, dear, please. I will get your phone number from Edward and we will set something up. I won't leave it up to him because I don't think he wants to share," she winked at me. I was probably going to be permanently red at this point.

"Thank you, I would love to have dinner." I promised.

Once we were in the car, him taking me home, he picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Wasn't too bad, right?"

"Not at all," I said honestly. "Your family is great."

"And they loved you, but of course who wouldn't love you?" he smiled and since we were stopped at a traffic light pulled me to him and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Stop it…you are going to make me blush."

He burst out laughing at this. "Bella, what doesn't make you blush?"

In very adult fashion, I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my tongue out at him, only bring on more laughter.

Once we arrived at my apartment he walked me to my door. I warned him I wasn't letting him in. I had work to do, dammit!

He pressed himself against me hard, attacking my mouth with a deep passionate kiss only stopping when we finally had to catch our breath.

"So, are you sure you couldn't use a nap?" his crooked smile on his sexy lips.

Evil boy!

Despite myself, I smiled, "Okay, maybe a quick one."

* * *

**AC: So, this is it. Just the epilogue to write now.**

AN: Hmm, I'm gonna miss kinky Rose and Em...

**AC: Me too. And our naughty Edward and Bella and Alice and Jasper.**

AN: But you know what they say...

**AC: All good things have to come to an end...and no, there won't be a sequel...**

AN: Right. But we can fill the void with Edward in a mask...

**AC: Sigh...that's a good image to have...Edward...in a mask...filling the void...  
**  
AN: People seem excited about the story...or is it about the boots and mask?

**AC: Well, I can't decide what excites me more...the boots or the mask, so why make them choose?  
**  
AN: True...


	18. Epilogue

**So, it has been a great ride with everyone that has hung on with us. We have really appreciated all the love and inspiration we have gotten from everybody. The ladies at Twilighted have been an integral part of the process, encouraging us to update and being generally awesome!**

**We are hard at work on our next story and we hope you guys will stick with us. We will miss this story and our characters and we really hope you have enjoyed this as much as we have. Enough acceptance speech posturing from me!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or shiny silver Volvos. Unfortunately for us.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Ben had asked Angela to move in with him in last month and she agreed to move out of our place when our lease was up, the beginning of August. Since Edward was getting tired of walking in on Alice and Jasper, we talked about it and agreed that we could do a trial run living together in my apartment. He was at there almost every night anyways, this would just make it official. My lease was month to month now, so if we drove each other crazy we could always find somewhere else to live. I didn't think it would be a problem.

It was moving day. Angela had gotten all of her stuff moved out this morning and we had started bringing Edward's boxes over after lunch. He had a lot of stuff, more than I had planned on and I wasn't sure where everything was going to go. We were working on his kitchen stuff and I kept laughing at him. Everything was perfectly matched; he even had the serving wear to go with it.

"I can't believe how much crap you have!" I shook my head, shocked at what he had brought. "I mean, what would you even need to register when you get married? You have 3 of everything already. Sheets, towels, tableware…"

"What? You don't have 12 matched place settings of your dishes?" He teased, and then he winked at me. "And don't you mean when _we_ get married?"

I ignored his question. The subject had come up, more so now that we would be living together. But he had a few years left in law school and everything was fine as it was. I didn't want it to rush it and make it all change.

And even though I was pretty sure his mother was itching to plan it for us, he hadn't pressured me. He would just bring it up in our normal conversation, trying to feel me out. Obviously, I wasn't going to turn the guy down. He was gorgeous, funny, caring, and sweet; the list could go on forever. And the great part was he was just as enamored of me as I was of him.

"The fact that you have a full matched set of everything is freaking me out. You probably even have matching crystal wine glasses."

"Well, Mom did buy me a set of crystal beer mugs, do those count?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're just jealous of my stylish plates." He was laughing at me now.

"Please. I have enough dishes. At least my mom didn't buy them for me." I stuck my tongue out at him. I am so mature.

"Oh, yeah I saw your stuff, very _eclectic_." He raised his eyebrows at me, a small smirk on his face.

"Are you insulting me and my dishes?" I shot him a questioning look. He could be such a snob sometimes. Just because his mother was an interior designer and couldn't handle her kids living anywhere she hadn't personally decorated. He had mentioned wanting to bring her by the apartment before he moved in, but I wasn't sure I was ready for his parents to hang out here. Esme might start measuring for new carpet or something.

"No, I would never do that." He stuck his lip out and was giving me puppy dog eyes. I just laughed and turned back to the cabinet I was working on.

"Great, then why don't you start giving me a hand putting up all of your crap?"

He moved up right behind me and slid his hands underneath my t-shirt.

"Sure, where did you want my hands?" He whispered in my ear as his hands tucked into the waistband of my yoga pants.

"Funny." My voice was a little shakier than I would have liked. "This seems strikingly familiar, me on a stepstool looking for something on a high shelf, you behind trying to molest me. Is this ringing any bells for you?"

"Yeah, but at least we are alone this time." He nuzzled my neck as his hands worked my pants down over my hips. I sighed, leaning back into him.

"I thought you liked the public displays…uh…" I couldn't talk, he was stroking down my hips, and around the curve of my ass. How did he do that so well?

I started to pull my top off, but first reached behind me to unsnap my bra.

He whispered, "Let me take care if this. You just relax, I can handle it."

I let my hands fall back to the countertop and I needed the support because he was sliding his hands up the insides of my thighs now, making my knees tremble. He dragged his fingers over my hips, moving up to my t-shirt again, pulling it off slowly. I shivered in the cool air, getting goosebumps all over. I could hear him chuckle before he pressed himself up against me, warm the skin of my back.

He turned me around, after sliding my pants over my bare feet, and set me on the edge of the counter. My arms went around his neck, and I leaned in to kiss him.

He murmured against my lips, "I love you."

"Ditto. Now take your pants off."

"You are so romantic…it's what I love about you." He laughed as he pulled his shorts down.

I pulled him to me by wrapping my legs around waist, his hips crashing into me.

"And here I thought you were just interested in my body." I ran my hands up his back, reveling in the feel of his muscles taut under his skin. All I had to do was touch him and I was burning, my body craving him.

We may never leave the apartment again.

He was kissing along my collarbone, sucking on my skin lightly. I moaned, tugging on his hair, his unruly locks twisted around my fingers.

"I am interested in it, there's just a lot more that I love too."

His fingers crept up my ribs, coming to rest under the curve of my breasts.

"Oh, yeah? Like…oh…like what?" I was having trouble talking, considering he was dragging his thumbs back and forth over my nipples while kissing his way up my throat.

"Well, let's see. I love how smart you are. And that you don't take any shit off of me, or anyone else for that matter." His mouth moved to my breasts, his hands still cupped around them.

"Tell me more."

He moved his hips so that he was positioned right at my entrance, pressing in slightly. My hips jutted forward, eager for all of him.

"I love how witty you are." He said, sliding in to me slowly, my breath hissing out with every inch.

"Snarky…you mean." My breath was coming in short gasps now.

He ignored me as he started a slow push and pull, his hands digging into my waist.

"I love that you…uh…I love that you…oh…have mismatched dishes…oh god."

"Sure…oh…now you…yes…like them."

He closed his eyes, pulling me tight against him, and started thrusting hard. We were both moaning, and I could feel myself spiraling towards climax. When he slid his hand down between us and began rubbing circles on my clit, it was too much. I bit down on his shoulder as I came, muffling my cries, shaking as the feeling swelled and then subsided. He followed me and was straining, his eyes closed, his head tilted back. I clung to him, his heartbeat fast against my skin.

His head fell forward into the crook of my neck, his lips just brushing my shoulder, as we stayed wrapped up in each other.

"I love that you snort when you laugh," he whispered in my ear, "and I love how good you are. I love catching you when you fall, and I love watching you sleep." He leaned in to kiss me, brushing his lips lightly at first before pressing closer. I breathed in his scent, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. It was a sweet kiss, tender.

"Is that all?" I asked, still a little breathless.

"Nope, but I was distracted. I'll do better next time." His crooked smile lit up his face, his eyes bright.

"Next time? God, I thought you were proposing to me there for a minute. Almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Would that be so bad? Marrying me?" He was too earnest to be joking, or was he?

I snorted. Please. Is he crazy? Is he really asking me?

My eyes went wide, and I am sure I looked shocked. I just hadn't expected this, not today at least.

He leaned his forehead against mine, our noses touching. "So, do you want to?"

I could barely breathe. Of course I wanted to. But screaming out 'yes!' would be really unlike me.

I blinked finally, tears filling my eyes. "Maybe."

I couldn't believe that I had just said maybe.

He squeezed me tightly, picking me up off of the counter and holding me against him. His relief at my answer was obvious; in the way his shoulders relaxed and he seemed to wrap himself around me. He just kept kissing me, murmuring how much he loved me over and over. I had never seen him so ecstatic and sweet. It was like he won the proposal lottery. I snorted at the thought and he looked closely at me.

"What?" I asked, knowing that my snort had been misinterpreted. "I am a romantic, what can I say?" I laughed and kissed him hard on the lips, smiling as I did. He was chuckling at me, still giddy from my answer.

I mean, really, like I was going to say no. Hardly.

**AngPOV**

Whew. One more trip.

Man, it had been a long day. I had been unpacking all day but realized that I had left a box in my closet and I wanted to go ahead and get it. Besides, I had barely seen Bella this morning and I needed my _I am going to miss seeing you everyday, I'm trying not to cry _moment with Bella.

Pfft, more like _shut up and I'll see you are work tomorrow_, but whatever. We have been taking up the same space for so long at this point it was like an end of an era. Plus, I needed to offer her my key back, but I hoped that she would want me to keep it, you know, just in case. I am sure the Edward already has his own.

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

Now that was something I had never saw coming. And really, I didn't even realize how serious it was until one day Ben pointed out that Bella hadn't walked in on us so much as making out in weeks. After that I began trying to remember the last time we had both spent the night at home at the same time. When I couldn't remember, I decided that we obviously needed to touch base. Something was up.

So one girls' night and many drinks later Bella was telling me that they were definitely _together_ and she thought it felt like the _real thing_, she said she wasn't going to use the _L _word at that point, though now I knew, months later, that that is exactly what it was, for both of them.

Heh, as the drinks flowed, that night also afforded me some rather detailed descriptions of her and Edward's nighttime activities. I have been working to block those out ever since. I was beginning to think wasn't enough alcohol in the world.

But they really were a very cute couple. Always arguing or poking fun at one another as if it were their own odd form of foreplay. Oh, ugh, never thought about it that way.

Anyway.

There were also the sweet things. Like the way Edward held onto her whenever they were in the same room like he thought she would disappear at any moment; his arms around her waist, her in his lap, or her hand firmly in his without fail. Or how they would look into each others eyes when no one was paying attention. As if they ever looked away from each other to know if anyone was paying attention really.

I was thrilled for her, if anyone deserved the kind of happiness they seemed to have it was Bella. She was so selfless and brave but needed someone like Edward to take care of her at the same time. He could pick her up from her many trips to the floor and still let her be herself, free and fun with just a hint of shy. And his sister told me that Bella had brought out an entirely new Edward, so it sounded like they were the perfect match.

Which made sense.

And now they were taking the same step I was with Ben. Moving in together. I was worried at first, using the excuse that he was just tired of seeing his roommate and sister in compromising situations all too often didn't seem like a good reason to be taking this sort of plunge. But then when I talked to them separately about it, – yes, it is my job to watch out for her just like she would for me, so I cornered him! – and it was very obvious that it was much more than just convenience that spurred this move for both of them.

Okay, so I was here, my old home. One last time. I felt stupid that I was feeling so sentimental about it. Bella wasn't going anywhere, I was only on the other side of campus from her…nothing was changing really, we hadn't lived here at the same time in months. But it was still weird.

I walked in and it was quiet. I saw Edward's car in the lot, so they were here. Then I heard something that sounded like talking in the kitchen so naturally I followed the sound but I wasn't expecting what I saw.

Stunned for a moment by what they were doing in the very kitchen that had just microwaved popcorn in the evening before I could only stare.

Ack! The box and goodbye could wait.

I turned and very quietly made my way to the door, quickly I removed the apartment key from my keychain and put it on the table of the entry way.

I would definitely be knocking from now on.

* * *

**AC: Awwww...Bella and Edward got their happy ending!**

AN: In more ways than one I think...

**AC: I'm going to miss all the rainbows and unicorns and hot library sexin'...**

AN: Ah, but we are just a short time away from the mask and riding boots...

**AC: True. That could make me forget all about the library...**

**Stay tuned, put us on alert cuz The Highwayman - Chapter 1 will be coming soon...**


	19. Announcement!

HEY THERE! Been a while since you've heard from us but we wanted to let you know we were nominated for an Eddie award, as part of the Eddie & Bellie Awards! I know! We were super excited too! So, excited in fact we had to chat it out...

http://www[dot]thecatt[dot]net/tw/Vote[dot]aspx

* * *

**AC: NOMINATED! I wonder if we win will we get a little statue, like at the Oscar's.**

AN: I would totally love a gilded Edward figurine, it would be even better than that weird gold bald man they give people.

**AC: True. Very True. Oscar is creepy. C.R.E.E.P.Y.**

AN: And it's the Eddie's so it would only make sense that the statue would be of Edward.

**AC: Or maybe a certain part of his anatomy. I'm just saying...**

AN: There is some stiff competition.

**AC: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

AN: Ok, I stepped right into that one...

**AC: But seriously folks, there are some good stories on there and we are just so psyched to have even been nominated!**

AN: So, check them all out and vote for your fav!

**AC: Which we hope is Love Among the Stacks!**

AN: Should we start thanking people? Like God and our mothers?

**AC: Baby Jesus, definitely Baby Jesus. Great now I sound like Rainman.**

AN: A little. I won't hold it against you though.

**AC: Thanks. I wanted to say "They like us! They really like us!"**

AN: Ok, you do that and I jump on a couch and yell out that I love our readers!

**AC: I'll count to three and then go...VOTE!**


End file.
